Yugioh Mulan
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Ushio's army is marching closer, the Emperor of Japan sends out his army of male yamis to fight the invaders and to protect the people. But, as fate would have it, the outcome doesn't lie at the feet of one yami... but rather one hikari. Joey takes it upon himself to take the drafting place of his sick twin brother. But what lies in store for the one risking it all? His other half?
1. Ushio and the Dragon Lady

**Yugioh Mulan.**

**Amme: Hey everyone! My nexy disney-yugioh fic!**

**Ryou: And this time it's with a different pairing, if you hadn't guessed.**

**Yugi: That's right! Puppyshipping!**

**Joey: Finally my time to shine! Seto too, but mostly me!**

**Amme: Yeah yeah, keep calm Joey, this first chapter was lots of fun to write and I've been just itching for a chance to try Mulan, but I can't see Yami/Atem and Yugi/Heba fighting and passing as a yami in this, so I sat down and thought.**

**Ryou: you do that a lot.**

**Amme: How else do you expect me to come up with ideas?**

**Joey: As you were saying?**

**Amme: oh yeah! Well: I wanted to do Mulan so badly! I thought and rewatched the movie (btw these types of fics are the best excuses in the world to revisit your childhood films!) then found lots of similarities to Joey and Seto, but of course I'll make Joey more manly. And I've changed a few other things so that it's more appraochable. And believable.**

**Yugi: We're awaiting your reviews, I hope a shipping change doesn't change your support.**

**Amme: If all goes well (meaning if I don't mess up the storyline too much, because you know what I'm like; I change things so much you'd never recognise them!) there may be a sequal Mulan 2 and that will have all my ususal hikarixyami parings in there.**

**Yugi: Please read on!**

**Ryou: Amme doesn't own Yugioh or Mulan.**

**Amme: *Nuu!***

* * *

Mako patrolled along the tall wall that protected the boarder of the Emperors lands. There was normally some sort of night patrol, in more recent times more than any other; Ushio of the Hun army had declared war against Japan, Solomon had asked the army to be ready to voice their first attacks.

So far … nothing. Mako was unnerved by the lack of activity.

The wall stretched as far as he could see, it was a magnificent structure, with tall towers every so hundred feet to act as even taller watch towers, each had a pot of easy lit oil to pass warning messages along very quickly. It was a great system.

No army had ever crossed this great defence, and the people of Japan continued to hope that record would stand.

Mako yawned, the night patrols were the worst. He missed his house by the ocean, but hopefully this war would end so and he'd come out the other side to return home …

A loud screech was heard and something knocked Mako's helmet clean off. Mako cried out and looked up to see an Eagle Eye spirit companion land on one of the flag posts that lined the wall as well. The Eagle seemed to glare at Mako. It's orange body and purple under wings, plus it's eerily sharp glowing eyes made it look extra haunting.

Mako stood up and looked at it curiously.

The Eagle turned to the enemy side of the wall and screeched like a demon. Mako blinked then heard a swishing noise, like something being thrown. The man jumped as a metallic clang was heard to his left, he looked and saw a tri-spiked metal hook attacked to a long rope catch into the stone. He warily approached it and looked over the wall, down below … and saw a forest of them fly up and over, allowing the throwers to be able to climb up.

Mako had no doubts over who it was. He turned and ran to the nearest watch tower "We're under attack! Light the signals!" he shouted.

The watch tower opened and two large, burly mean in Hun attire appeared out of the shadows.

Mako gasped as he saw the blood on their swords, clearly this wasn't the first point to have been struck tonight! Mako made a mad dash for the ladder, and missed their swords by a hairs breath if the brush of cold steel was anything to judge by …

Mako hauled himself over to the torch, but a large, hulking, beastly figure rose up from the other side. The man had eyes so brown they reflected the orange of the torches like the eyes of a beast, he stood at seven feet tall with muscles of steel, making him look like a gorilla, but his face was sharp and calculating. His entire body was cast in night darkest shadows though he stood close to a source of light, his evil smirk and animal hide clothes would scare a fully fit man into heart failure.

Mako gasped as the leader of the Huns Ushio himself, stood opposite him with a murderous glint in his eyes, his sword blood stained and his hard exterior so intimidating Mako was paralysed. The Eagle Eye flew to his shoulder, clearly his spirit companion, and the broken eye contact was enough to free Mako's fear frozen body.

He lunged for an oil lamp and smashed it into the large oil pot, the entire thing lit up in a split second.

Ushio looked along the wall and saw others being lit, passing the word along, and others also being passed along inland …

"Now all of Japan knows you're here," Mako said, a slight triumphant smirk on his face.

Ushio merely reached for a flag pole, and broke the sturdy wood with a simple twist of his wrist, he made it look like breaking a bit of dried noodles! He held the Emperor's flag in the flames, apparently taking great pleasure in conquering and degrading his trademark. "Perfect," he chuckled.

Mako's eyes rose in alarm! Then he thought no more …

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened and a pair of twins walked in with an assisting general on each side.

The imperial palace was grand, washed with gold and polished wood, with pale coloured walls and paintings handing in every corridor. The elderly Emperor sitting on the throne seemed to fit right in with the grandness of the place. He was dressed in patterned robes with a crown upon his head. Emperor Solomon.

The twins were identical in all but two ways, Seth had yellow eyes and green hair, Seto had brown hair with blue eyes. They were tall and dressed in light, efficient armour, they held swords at their sides and had a few other hidden weapons tucked away too. They were the heads of the army, though they were amazingly young. Only nineteen.

The two bowed before the Emperor and his counsel, they bowed on one knee. Seth spoke "Your Majesty, Huns have crossed our Northern Border," he said gravely.

Solomon and the counsel gasped, the Emperor was about to speak when his adviser and assistant spoke out "Impossible! No one can get through the great defence!" Duke was green eyed and black haired with a strange headband and even stranger earing. He was dressed in black and red, but he was rather stuck up because of his position.

Solomon raised a hand to silence him. Duke shut up and took a few steps back meekly, silently apologising for speaking out of turn.

Seto glared at him before saying "Ushio is leading them," Solomon bowed his head in thought. Seto continued, standing up as his twin did, "We will set up defences around you palace immediately."

"No," Solomon stood up, earning a few glances at his answer. "Send your troops to protect the people," he ordered. "Duke?"

"Yes your Highness," Duke said with a bow, his clipboard and pencil at the ready.

Solomon began walking down the steps, towards Seth and Seto. "Send out messages to all the villages and towns, call up reserves and as many new male-normal and yami recruits as possible," he said, the counsel around him nodding and making plans.

Seth stepped forwards "Forgive me your Majesty, but I believe our troops can stop him," Seto nodded after a moment to process what his twin had said.

Solomon smiled "It is good you have faith in your troops, and I don't doubt your judgment, but I won't take any chances." He raised a hand and said "A single grain of rice could tip this scale, one man, one yami, may be the difference between victory and defeat." Seto and Seth bowed in respect, leaving to carry out their orders.

* * *

Far away, in a small but proud town, a young man sat up going over scrolls and inking something onto his wrist. He was eighteen years old and getting ready for one of the biggest days of his life!

"_Quite and demure … graceful … polite…_ ha, they're asking for a girl in a man's body," he laughed to himself, he reached over and pulled a rice ball out of a bundle, he took a large bite then went back to his scrolls. "_Delicate …_" he mumbled through his mouthful. "Is girly on here somewhere?" he asked himself again. "_Refined, poised… Punctual!_" he gasped when the kanji's on his wrist spelled a hidden trait, he grinned at his success.

Outside the farm's cockerel crowed the dawn.

The blond haired, honey eyed boy looked up and cursed "Damn it!" he bolted from his messy room and ran through the house in his nightclothes "Valon?" he called, be blew on his notes to try and dry them. "Valon?" he called again when he stepped through into the storage room.

He spotted the brown dog curled up in the corner "Valon! Hey buddy," he bent down to scratch him awake. "Lazy old thing aren't ya?"

The dog woke up with happy pants to the belly scratching he was receiving. The teen laughed "Come on mate, help me with my chores today?" he asked, getting a large sack of grain out, for the chickens that the farm kept. Valon jumped up and barked happily, he loved helping his master with the chickens; because it was the only time of day he was allowed to chase them to his heart's content!

The boy chuckled and cut a small hole in the sack before attaching it to Valon's collar "Okay boy, go get 'em!" he cheered as he flung the door open. Valon raced out without another prompt, leaving grain for the ducks, chickens and geese everywhere. The blond teen laughed and picked up the bucket of horse feed from beside the door.

Valon ran past Mai, the farm's mare, she whinnied in disapproval and trotted over to greet the boy with her food. The teen rubbed her nose as she butted him and snorted in a horse's hello. The boy laughed and scratched her ears "Morning girl, here eat up, I have to get to town quick today," he warned her.

Mai snorted and just ate. She was a palomino mare with a white stripe down her nose and white hooves. She looked up and stomped her hoof to get her boy's attention, and nodded over at Valon, who was about to pounce on an unsuspecting goose.

"Crap! Valon stop!"

* * *

On a hill on the same farm another young man was kneeling in the family shrine, he was dressed in a casual brown trousers and dark brown shirt, his shoes were left at the entrance of the shrine in respect. Inside this shrine were the family guardians, spirit companions and ancestors plaques.

The teen was also blond haired and honey eyed, but he was different too. He bowed and clapped his hands together twice before praying "All those dwelling in the temple, please help Joey impress the matchmaker today. Don't leave him to rely on luck, you know what he's like," he bowed his head and hoped that luck would be with his brother today.

The blond left the temple only to run into someone, causing them both to fall back on their bottoms.

"Joey!"

"Jono!"

Joey, the younger twin, also the one going to the matchmaker today, had come to the temple after spotting burning incense. Joey had a bottle and velvet pouch in his hand and a hot cup of water in the other.

Standing together the identical twins had several key differences. Jono had short hair, while Joey had a similar fringe but shoulder length hair that was tied up with a leather strip, Jono had slightly darker skin and yet the key difference was their tattoos. From elbow to wrist each had some complicated and unique tattoos.

Joey had tattoos in white with light blue and a hint of sea green playing into the smoky and fiery pattern, also his back had a large tattoo in the shape of a dragon.

Jono had tattoos in dark blue and brown, they were in wind and rain designs and he had a similar dragon on his back, only it was smaller and less impressive.

Joey sighed and put the cup of hot water in his twin's hand "Jono, you heard the quack doctor, he said three cups of this in the morning, and three at night," he reminded him.

Jono scowled and took the cup, sipping to make Joey back off, before speaking "What are you doing here?"

Joey snorted "I'm making sure my twin brother doesn't die of an unsuspected asthma attack. Here, your new herbs too," he pressed the pouch into Jono's other hand. Jono was an acute asthmatic and he had to have a few things on him to make sure he didn't have too big an attack out and about. In truth Joey was more worried about attacks than Jono was, making him a little bit protective of his other, sicker twin.

Jono smiled gratefully and inhaled the herbs a bit before shaking his head "I know why you're here, but shouldn't you be in town getting ready?"

Joey paled "Er …"

Jono laughed and patted Joey on the back, "Take Mai and get going! You're going to find your other half, I can tell."

Joey snorted "Hardly my other half; just my best match, biologically, financially, and in looks … plus that dragon lady accepts bribes like you wouldn't believe!" he complained as the two made their way to the stable.

Jono shrugged "But you'll make us all proud, stop moping about it," he encouraged with a shove to his twin. Joey grinned and shoved back, they used to wrestle a lot when they were younger.

"Yeah, your right, Mum and Dad seemed happy and they had us," he pointed out.

Jono smiled and nodded "Just think to yourself uphol-"

"Uphold the family honour" Joey recited, cutting his twin off. He swung himself onto Mai, bareback, and said "Don't worry about me, I won't let you down," he promised.

Jono laughed, _all I ever do is worry about you._

Joey rode out of the farm "Wish me luck!"

Jono waved "Hurry up!"

Valon sat beside Jono and looked up with a whine. Jono scratched his ears, despite being a yami he was the gentler of the twins, it was like the tattoos had made a mistake and Jono was the hikari instead of rough-round-the-edges-Joey. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine …" he reassured the dog.

Valon tilted his head and looked at the road Joey had gone.

Jono cleared his throat guiltily and said "I'm … I'm going to pray some more."

* * *

Serenity paced outside their preparation rooms worriedly, she wore a light pink kimono with a flower clip in her hair, she nibbled at her nails again, though her Mother often told her off for doing that.

Their Mother, Leah, stepped out and looked around "He's still not here?" she demanded, getting cross as well as worried.

Serenity shook her head, she shared her Mother's brown hair but had the same honey brown eyes as her beloved brothers. Beloved was the correct word too; she adored them both so much, they were her hero's and her ideals. "No Mother, but he will be," she said softly.

Serenity didn't have any tattoos because she was a 'normal' or a complete person. Her soul was fully her own with both light and dark inside it, they were as common as the others.

Behind the Mother and daughter a helper leaned out of the doors and sighed "Still not here yet? The matchmaker isn't a patient woman," she warned before returning inside to prepare.

Leah groaned "Of all days to be late! I should have made him sleep out here to be on time!" she ran a hand through her tied up hair.

Serenity chuckled before spotting someone hurrying through the crowds. "Mother!" she tugged on her arm.

Joey rode through on Mai like a demon, and Mai was a stallion at heart, so together they were unstoppable. Mai jumped clear over a stall and Joey turned around on his steed to shout his apologises to the scared tradesman. Mai pulled up beside Serenity and Leah and Joey jumped down "I'm here!" he gasped.

Serenity giggled as their Mother scowled at him, hands on her hips, she wore a light blue-grey kimono.

Joey lowered his arms "What?" then he realised he was late. "But Mum, Jono-"

Leah caught his arm "None of your excuses, Joseph Wheeler," she said, pulling him along, leaving Serenity to tend to Mai. Joey cringed, whenever his Mother used his full name she was very cross. "Now let's get you cleaned up, gods and spirits help us, you'll have made it just in time," she said as they entered the house.

The helper was an older woman who specialised in preparing 'brides' of all kinds. She pulled Joey's arm and sighed at the dirty nails and the hair spiked with straw.

"_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse._"

She shoved him behind a screen and quickly stripped him down to get washed.

"_We're gonna turn this sow's ear,_

_Into a silk purse,_" she said as he tripped into the water.

Joey resurfaced with a yelp! "It's freezing!" he complained, his teeth chattering badly.

Leah, Serenity and the helper all laughed at his predicament. Leah patted his head and quickly untied his hair so they could wash it free of 'farmyard'. In truth she loved her children dearly "It would have been warm, if you were here on time," she said gently, her grey eyes flashing.

The helper dunked a warmer bucket over his head and began washing his wild hair.

"_We'll have you washed and dried,_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride,_

_Trust my recipe for instant bride._

_You'll bring honour to us all,_" She sang cheerfully, dunking the unsuspecting boy under again.

Leah held out Joey's arm to scrub and gasped when she saw his inked skin. "Joey, what is this?" she asked, a little unimpressed.

Joey pulled his hand away from her, washing himself to avoid the helper's assistance "Erm … notes, encase I forget something?" he offered meekly. "You know what I'm like!"

Serenity laughed at the look their Mother gave him, she turned to Mai and said "I think he'll need some support, and a lot more luck than we thought." The horse seemed to nod as she picked at the dry grass on the edge of the road.

* * *

Inside Joey was having his hair braided and beaded with blue, white and green themed beads, luckily it was two younger helpers who were a lot less rough in their assisting tending to him "_Wait and see, when we're through._"

"_Yamis will gladly go to war for you,_" another sang.

The other chuckled "_With good fortune._"

"A_nd a great hair-do,_" the second helper smiled, holding the mirror so Joey could see how smart and elegant he looked. Joey was slightly impressed that they had managed to tame his fringe and hair so well.

Leah joined in with their final line. "_You'll bring honour to us all._"

Joey shrugged modestly and said "No pressure?" the helpers laughed as Joey moved to the next chamber to get changed. The helper's songs and other families encouragements could be heard all around.

"_Hikari's bring their family_

_Great honour in one way._

But just as they were about to enter the dressing chambers, when Joey saw a pair of traders having an argument on how a piece of machinery was meant to fit in with the rest in their new traveling forge.

Joey snorted as his mind at once saw how it was meant to be done, life on the farm meant he was in contact with these things often; he took it from their hands and slid it into place, hitting it once with the hammer to keep it in place. They stared in amazement as a _hikari_ who's stereotypical role was to be quite, housekeeping and merely a pretty face, worked out their machine. Joey flashed a thumbs up as his Mother dragged him onwards.

"_By striking a good match,_

_And this could be the day._"

Joey stood on a stool as tailors danced around him in sync, they measured; arms, legs, neck, waist and height in a matter of seconds before fixing him a kimono in just two minutes.

"_Yamis want those with good taste,_" warned an old woman

"_Calm._"

"_Obedient._"

"_Who work fast-paced._" The three others sang quickly. One danced under Joeys' raised arms with his obi and his Mother picked up the song, seeing Joey's nervous face as he wasn't any of those things.

"_With good breeding._"

"_Beauty interlaced,_" Joey gasped inwards sharply as the old woman pulled his obi tight.

"_You'll bring honour to us all,_" they chorused with encouraging smiles.

Joey thanked them as he was hurried on. His new outfit was made of sea blue trousers, light sky blue kimono top with a sea green obi and another sea blue over coat, like a cloak with sleeves. The opening to his kimono were pattered like his tattoos fire and smoke patterns that ran along every seam. A dragon was along the back like his back tattoo.

"_We all must serve our emperor,_

_Who guards us from the huns._"

Joey smiled as two young boys played soldiers, but frowned when they stole a doll from a young girl. Joey saw her fight back, but she was easily half their height. He marched over and took it from his taunting grasp, scaring him off with a yami-like glare, before kindly returning the doll to the delighted girl.

"_Yamis by bearing arms,_

_And Hikaris bearing sons._"

Leah smiled at her son's kindness but still insisted he hurried up. Their last stop; the makeup chambers. The hikari girl smiled warmly and sat Joey down so she could work, and she did work quickly …

"_When we're through, you can't fail,_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale,_"

Joey looked into the mirror, seeing outlined eyes in black eyeliner, a lightly powered face to get rid of any instant blemishes and his lips had been brushed over with a subtle gloss to make them look more appealing. The girl had also rubbed a lotion into his arm tattoos to make the colour stand out.

"_How could any fellow say 'no sale'?_

_You'll bring honour to us all,_"

Leah brought out their family crest, only the men of the house, lords, ladies and other important people had their own personal one. But Joey was proud of his none the less, the washed gold was pinned to his chest by his Mother who smiled at him affectionately "There, you're ready," she told him.

"Thank gods for that," Joey mumbled half-heartedly. Leah laughed, and Joey smiled as he got the reaction he wanted.

"Oh, not yet!" Serenity gasped as she re-entered with a few little things she had gotten for good luck. She handed him an apple first, knowing he was easily calmed and appeased when presented with food. "_An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance,_" she recited, putting Jono's old yin-yang pendant around his neck.

"_Beads of jade for beauty,_

_You must proudly show it,_" she told him shyly, knowing he hated being called girly, but Joey only blushed a little and touched the bracelet that belonged to his sister. Serenity and their Mother handed him one final thing, this was from their shrine. It was a tiny spirit, which was said to be lucky, Serenity had run all the way back to their home to summon one and convince it into the cage she bought for her brother.

"_Now, add a scapegoat just for luck,_" Serenity sang as she clipped the tiny fluffy creature it to her brother's obi. It was yellow with brown hooves and horns, a cheeky smile and was only about an inch and a half tall.

"_And even you can't blow it!_" Leah added with a laugh, knowing how clumsy he was and out of character he would be feeling right now. Joey sagged at the lack of faith, causing more chuckles.

Joey stepped out into the open and made a quick prayer himself as the nerves set in.

"_Ancestors, hear my plea,_

_Help me not to make a fool of me,_

_And to not uproot my family tree,_

_Keep our honour standing tall._" He exchanged a final hug and kiss with his Mother and sister before hearing the distant gone of the matchmaker's summons. He gasped and ran out of the house, nearly tripping on his new robes as he did so.

"_Scarier than the undertaker,_

_We are meeting our matchmaker!_"

He caught up to the back of the line, other hikari's both male and female were there and walking in a dignified manner to the house of the matchmaker; Vivian. Joey fumbled, glancing ahead to see how they were moving and eventually copied them.

"_Destiny, guard our ones,_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll._" The proud parents sang encouragingly.

"_Please bring honour to us,_

_Please bring honour to us,_

_Please bring honour to us,_

_Please bring honour to us,_

_Please bring honour to us all!_" The hikari's all sang along before getting into a straight line and waiting their turn for the matchmaker.

The doors flung open sharply, a young woman in a yellow kimono trimmed with pink and littered with flowers. She eyed those waiting and looked at her clipboard. She had long black hair in two pink buns and brown eyes that were critical and sharp. She cleared her throat "Joseph Wheeler," she shouted out.

Joey stood up "Present," he said cheerfully.

Vivian raised an eyebrow "Speaking without permission," she said, scribbling on her notes.

"Oops," Joey face paled quickly while the other hikari's sent him sympathetic glances.

Serenity looked at her Mother who muttered "Who spit in her tea and cakes?"

The sister giggled a little as Joey walked into the matchmaker's house and said "I'm not sure, but I think that Joey'll find a way to before he leaves," she said.

Vivian shut the doors sharply and Leah cringed "That's what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

Vivian's home was very fine and stately. There was handcrafted furniture, silken rugs, a fancy tea set with a teapot boiling merrily over a charcoal house stove. He felt more nerves as he took off his sandals as to not dirty the place with outdoor dust and dirt. The carpet was warm under his feet and he breathed softly, touching the gifts from his family and hoping they'd be lucky for him today.

The reason this was so important was that Vivian could declare who you were best matched too, she had a reputation for finding love or satisfaction in couples and their families, but she had also exiled some saying they were unfit for marriage and her word was almost written law! It was the same for every matchmaker, if the fates declared you a loner, they would make sure you remained such.

Vivian grabbed his outer kimono and stripped him of it, circling him critically she tutted as she took in his body shape "Too bulky, muscles, ugh," she scribbled on her clipboard again "Not good for bearing sons."

Joey cringed at her tone. He knew he wasn't exactly hikari material, but his shape came from taking over Jono's work and making up for his illness on the farm also his Father's as he was deceased, work made you strong and muscled, but now he was beginning to regret it. Yamis wanted hikari's who were slender, submissive and fertile. Joey was only one of the above.

Scapegoat growled at her, knowing it made his master unhappy. He wriggled out of the cage and tried to dive at her to bite and butt her with his teeth and horns. Joey snatched him before the tiny spirit could do such a thing, but the creature kept going after her!

Finally Joey shoved the creature in his pocket, his fist tightly wrapped around it. He prayed that the spirit would stay put!

Vivian turned, and saw him fluster, she smirked and said "Recite the adminission," she ordered in a honeyed voice full of threat.

Joey winced inside as remembering wasn't his strong point. He put his hands together as if in prayer and bit his lip slightly as tiny scapegoat got out and snuck deeper into the house … _stupid spirit, you'll get me into trouble!_

Vivian raised an eyebrow "Well?"

Joey blinked "Um, _for fill your duties calmly and … _" he glanced at the smudged notes on his wrist. "_respectfully._ Er, _reflect before you snact. Act!_" he said quickly after as he read the note wrong. "_This shall being you honour and glory,_" he finished quickly.

Vivian wrote something and Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Vivian nodded to herself "Alright Mr Wheeler, take a seat," she said, pointing to a place by the table. She sat herself opposite him, daintily, and reached to take her fancy teapot off the coals.

Joey reached over "Let me," he offered, taking it and wincing at the heat on the handle. Vivian seemed surprised at his helpfulness and made a quick note, Joey hoped it was positive!

Vivian nodded "Now, pour the tea." She looked at a few papers to her right, Joey put the teapot down and gasped when he saw tiny scapegoat escape the spout, the end of a chilly stalk in its mouth!_ Oh no!_

But the spirit hadn't stopped there, he had painted Vivian's pencil with ink! Her hand was all inky and she cupped her face as she read off the papers! "To please your future in laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," she put her inky hand on her heart and the large palm print in black was revealed … "and refinement, you must also be poised," she said as Joey poured, wishing he could throw it out the window!

Normally Joey would have laughed at the woman's face, but now his heart sank and iced over._ Oh gods … she'll blame this on me! _Vivian reached for the tea Joey had to pour, and Joey could only guess at her reaction to the chilly in it!

Joey reached out and said "Um, excuse me-"

"And silent!" Vivian snapped. Joey bit his lip.

The woman inhaled her rich tea before taking a large sip. Joey closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Vivian began to pant a little as her tea turned out hotter then she thought, she reached for her notes, but suddenly the warm turned to burning! She gasped and put a hand to her throat "What did you do?" she asked him worriedly as she hyperventilated.

Joey stood up "I'll go get some water," he offered worriedly.

Vivian stood up and knocked the coal stove over, her carpet was quickly ablaze and her kimono from where it had touched was burning too. Vivian screamed! "Ah! Oh gods! Help! Put it out!" she yelped!

Joey picked up the teapot and splashed the tea all over the floor to put out the house fire, and dashed to the bathroom to get some water. Vivian was panicking and that the panic made the flames spread quicker!

* * *

Outside everyone jumped as the lady screamed. Leah gasped and Serenity grabbed her arm "Scream of delight?" she offered hopefully, but she knew she was wrong.

Vivian ran outside with her lower skirt on fire! Her face black with ink and her dignity in tatters!

Leah gasped "Joey!" _what have you done?_

As if summoned Joey appeared with a jug of water and quickly doused the blazing skirt. He grabbed Vivian's arm as she nearly fell and steadied her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, worried if she had got burned.

But Vivian was more angry than hurt. When she calmed she ignored how he had saved her house from burning down, how he tried to warn her and how he had practically saved her life, and shoved him away. She didn't see his loyalty, quick thinking and kindness, all she saw was how it made her look.

"You, you are a disgrace!" she shouted at him, screaming like a banshee, in front of the entire town. Joey backed away as she threw her clipboard at him, somehow she managed to hang onto it though her panic.

Leah and Serenity appeared and held Joey on either side. Tiny scapegoat squeezed back into his cage and listened worriedly as Joey was shouted at.

Vivian growled "You may look like a bride, but you'll never bring your family honour! You're unfit! Get out of my sight!" she howled and stormed back into her house.

Joey felt a horrible weight settle into his stomach … he tried to play it off, though his eyes stung with tears as he was, yet another, disappointment. "Well … that's that then," he said gloomily. Serenity hugged him at once and Leah squeezed his shoulders.

* * *

Jono heard the clip-clop of Mai's hooves as she returned home, Serenity, their Mother and Joey with her! He jumped up, Valon right at his heel, and rushed as fast as his body would let him to the entrance. He smiled as he saw his Mother, brother and sister in the courtyard. Joey was stroking Mai's neck, the mare seemed to be hugging him with her chin tucked over Joey's shoulder.

Jono approached and Joey broke away from the friendly animal to hug his twin. Jono squeezed his shoulders before stepping back and smiling. "So … how'd it go?" he asked, wondering if Joey had gotten any good matches.

Joey looked down, depressed. He looked at Jono and opened his mouth to speak, but the words never formed, all that escaped him was a sad sigh. He shook his head wordlessly, his blond bangs covering his eyes, and silently walked past into the garden, leaving his Mother and sister to explain what happened.

Joey reached for the cage which held the tiny scapegoat, the tiny spirit looked up pleadingly, begging forgiveness. Joey was a lot of things, but for once he matched a hikari profile; they were very forgiving and generally emotional.

He smiled at the little sprit and opened the cage door "It's alright little guy, I know you meant well. She wasn't very nice, was she?" he asked as the tiny goat stepped onto his palm. The spirit bleated once, very sorry, and smiled a little when his master showed no ill will towards him. Joey smiled kindly and kneeled down to put the tiny creature in the grass, sooner or later it would return to the temple …

As Joey knelt he spotted his own reflection in the pond in their garden. He saw himself as a bride, like the ideal hikari, primed, proper and ideally perfect. Joey knew he was none of the above, and today just proved it.

He sighed sadly "_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a great Hikari,_" he sang softly as he looked through the garden archway at his solemn family.

"_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_" he stood up and moved away, he just wanted to be alone for a while. Tiny scapegoat bleated sadly and bounced after him, determined to watch him and make it all better.

"_Now I see,_" Joey continued "_that if I were truly to be myself,_" he reached up to a tree branch and pulled a few quick chin ups before throwing a few weak punches, dull as he was feeling, "_I would break my family's heart._"

Joey glanced at the pool again and nearly groaned at the image reflecting him "_Who is that guy I see, staring straight back at me?_" He threw a pebble into the water to distort the reflection that wasn't him. "_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_"

Joey made his way up to the shrine and looked at the plaques of his ancestors, spirit companions sealed away and guardians of metaphorical meaning. He winced as he thought of how he had let them all down, he sang apologetically "_Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried,_" he bowed before the plaque of the very first of the Wheeler clan.

He looked at his reflection in the polished silver and picked up a rag that normally polished the said plaques. "_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_" he asked aloud as he wiped one half away, showing a yin-yang Joseph Wheeler. He looked along the rest of those he had failed and sighed, his voice turned melancholy. "_When will my reflection show who I am … inside?_"

The sad boy left the temple, shrugged out of his fancy clothes and exchanged them for his own, reaching through the window to his room to get them. He changed for a simple brown trousers and a red short sleeved shirt, with a bit of rope sewing together the slightly revealing collar cut. He wandered over to the garden and sat under a willow, where he could hide away from the world.

He had only sat there a few minutes when the curtain of silvery leaves moved to reveal his concerned brother and sister.

Joey met their eyes for a second before turning away, ashamed and disappointed in himself.

Serenity quickly stepped over to sit before him, she took his hand and smiled at him. She had changed into a green kimono that was shorter on her legs and short sleeved, it had brown along the hems. Jono was the same as this morning; brown trousers and dark brown top. He leaned against the tree with Joey.

The three said nothing for a long time.

Jono sighed at last "It's not the end you know," he said.

Joey snorted "I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone. No one wants a hikari with my stained honour," he pointed out. He curled in on himself a little "You didn't see the looks everyone in town gave me …"

Serenity squeezed his hand, she remembered the looks … they were either distantly sympathetic, blank as they blocked him from their thoughts, or scornful; this just proved how a hikari wasn't supposed to act or be, or else. She hugged Joey suddenly "Don't listen to them! They don't know you at all, and they don't know how hard life is here without Dad," she pointed out.

Jono nodded "You've had to take over where I couldn't because I've been so sick, and Dad's duties as well, you're the best brother and person I know," he said. Jono was very popular as he was not socially awkward like Joey was, and he was speaking the truth when he said that Joey was the best of them all. He put an arm around him "You're worth ten of any of those villagers Joey," he comforted.

Serenity smiled at him. Joey felt a blush raising to his cheeks at their praise. "B-but Vivian-"

Serenity snorted delicately "Who cares about her? You know what kind of family she came from? Stuck up nobility, she's never had to work hard in her life; that job she has is her favourite pastime; being critical," she ranted. The twins were surprised at the amount of emotion in her voice, but she did get very emotionally protective of her older brothers.

And she wasn't finished there, she took a breath and said "And I don't know what Mum was thinking letting her decide your future," she held up her left hand "She's not married or in a relationship; I wouldn't trust my kids to someone who can't even find their own love match."

Joey's eyes widened and Jono blinked in astonishment as the truth of her words came to them. They all exchanged a glance, grinning widely to try and hold back giggles. But they were laughing before they were through.

Joey wiped at his eye before nodding. He was laying on his back, Serenity's head resting on his stomach as she also laid out flat, Jono was leaning against the tree but he was slouching a lot. Joey stared at the willow leaf ceiling above him. "I guess that makes me feel a little better," he hedged before chuckling again.

Jono raised an eyebrow at him "A little? By how much you're laughing you're better than ever," he lightly punched his twin's shoulder.

Joey grinned "Don't make me wipe the floor with you."

Jono laughed "Only if you're the floor polish," he teased back.

Serenity smiled with her eyes closed as the familiar pattern of jokes and threats passed on around her. _At least he's feeling better,_ she decided. Just as they were relaxing for the rest of the afternoon a steady beating noise started up.

Joey sat up, catching his sister's shoulders so she didn't fall, Jono also stopped slouching as the noise continued. All three of them left the safety of the willow and saw their Mother looking up at the old watchtower, the watchman was beating the drum within it steadily to call the attention of everyone, someone was approaching. As they looked they also heard the blasts of trumpets in the distance …

Serenity looked at Jono and Joey "What is it?"

Leah answered "A messenger of the Emperor!"

* * *

**Amme: So what do you think? OMG I'm on such a high right now!**

**Joey: I like it! I'm the star!**

**Yugi: You've put Seth and Jono in there?**

**Amme: Yeah, because I can't have the two doing things for Mr Jounochi and Gosaburu Kaiba; they're abusive jerks. So that's my first in a number of twists! They have brothers! Twin brothers!**

**Ryou: The more the merrier. Loyal reviewers please tell us things:**

**1) What do you think overall?**

**2) What was your fav part of the chapter?**

**3) What was your least fav part of the chapter?**

**4) Do you like the casting so far? This includes the new and added characters.**

**5) How am I doing with this new pairing?**

**Amme: Please include those points in your reviews so I have your full support and encoragement. Thank you so much! Updating soon!**


	2. Running Away

**Update!**

**Joey: Finally!**

**Amme: Hey! 'Dear Yami' was waaay overdue, cut me some slack.**

**Yugi: It really was, but now it's only an epliogue away from completetion.**

**Ryou: Yeah, nice job cousin.**

**Amme: Thanks, now let's reply to reviews! 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 7 ... 19?! wow!**

* * *

**MissKenniGurl672  
Don't worry, I'll convert everyone into a puppyshipper by the end of this fic! Muahaha! I'm glad you liked the casting, Honour to us all was such a great part, made me smile while writing it, I love that song. I had to use Vivi as the dragon-lady she's just perfect for it! I'm glad you liked Jono instead of their drunk Dad, I think people would be more protective of siblings anyway. Solomon I've used because if there is a sequal (depends on how popular this is) I want to do a Mulan 2 with the three 'princess's' as Ryou, Malik and Yugi. Hope you keep reading and reviewing :) BTW I liked using Mai and Valon as animals too, they're cute!**

**Iwini  
Thanks you fellow puppyshipper! I'm glad you like it, I'll try and keep the standard up. :)**

**Magi Magi Magician Girl  
The hikari's won't be playing a huge role in this one, but if you've seen Mulan 2 you'll understand why Solomon is the Emperor. I'm glad you like, please keep reviewing.**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Ha ha! Yugi as mushu? Nice idea, but I've got someone else planned for that role, he'll pop up in the next chapter.**

**5500jess  
Aw, thanks for all the praise. But remember that the songs have been changed slightly to fit the story, so they're not exactly the song you'll hear in the movie. I'm so glad you liked it! You've guessed why Solomon is the Emperor, and I'm hoping you'll keep reviewing!**

**Hopestar435  
Other pairings will show up. Just subtly. hee hee ...**

**PhantomBrat  
Joey's my third best character overall :) the three hikari's won't have a huge role in this fic, but that's not to say that they're not in it at all, I haven't decided yet. :)**

**dragonwolf416  
Mushu, will appear in the next chapter, I hope you'll be patient enough to wait. Please feel free to guess!**

**Kaoru-Yuki  
I'm glad you understand my reasoning for changing the protagonist. You've hit the nail on the head exactly! I may just copy and past your review and put it here so that others can understand it! I'm glad you liked it and yeah, I couldn't resist putting season 0 Seto into this as Seth, it makes it easier to seperate them in my mind. :)**

**spazbat90  
Burn Vivian? DO IT! *gets popcorn* ... what? I'm glad you related to Joey so well, I think it's good to put the sterotypical image in there so that you can see how hard it is for him to fit in, and thanks for thinking I've done that so well *hug!* Please keep reviewing.**

**Cheshierkitten909  
Thank you very much!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Thanks for answering all the questions, I'm glad you're looking forwards to more, let's get reading then shall we?**

**SangoMarie  
You're doing Mulan too? I may be interested in reading that one ... Sorry for making your story bar too high! Forgive me! I'm glad you like my pairing change, it's refreshing, plus Joey's so unsung. Seto too, but he's rich so he makes up for it.**

**SailorDeathMoon  
Yep curse us all as long as you love our work :) Sorry you'll be having problems reading it, but I hope you'll be able to manage. Thanks for thinking there's nothing wrong with it, I'm happy you're giving me such nice feedback.**

**Autumn Daughter  
Okay, I'll go through th eyami-hikari-normal society. Basically it's just an excues to have yoai pairings accepted across an entire country. Every hikari has a yami of the same gender, every normal is essensially 'straight' and will fall for the opposite gender. :) They're descovered as one or the other when they're children, and then are raised appropriately: Hikari's and women are generally sumbissive and good domestic 'brides' and yami's and men are raised as warriors and 'husbands' and are generally dominant. That cleared it up? Yell at me if I just confused you more.**

**Rosetorn22  
Oh yeah, I forgot that the rich boy has to sing in this one ... oh god he'll kill me for this. Thanks for agreeing with the variation of pairings, and you're right on the mark with the hikari's roles for a later fic, I hope you'll keep reading. (I shall convert you into a Puppyshipper! I SHALL! Muhaha!)**

**Animefan12  
Thank you very much!**

**PikuPow  
Don't worry, here's a new chapter, but damn this was hard to write. I'm glad you like the sibling's relationship, it'll be a bit strained in this chap, but I'm sure you'll understand it all.**

**Animesaki  
Don't worry Dukey-boy will scream! (Eh? What?! No not like that! No!) like a woman. I'm glad you connected it so well to the movie. Genius? Aw, you're too kind, I'm glad you liked 'a pox on the phony Pharaoh' that was fun to write and read. And I'll try to do something similar for this fic, though I'm not sure what's availible to my creativity as after a certain point there's no more songs T.T You can have puppy Valon and Seth is glad people like his crazy hair. I can understand why you can't judge puppyshipping yet, and I hope I'll do it well when it gets here!**

* * *

**Yugi: and that's the last, nice start to a story. 19!**

**Amme: I know ... I feel so flattered, please keep giving me feedback, or I'll be very sad ;A;**

**Joey: And she won't update!**

**Amme: That too!**

**Ryou: Please enjoy, Amme doesn't own Yugioh or Mulan.**

* * *

Leah and her children ran to the door, most houses and farms around here had walls separating them. Leah opened the large door but said over her shoulder "Stay inside everyone." If it was what she feared she wanted them all out of sight and away from the news.

Joey and Jono huffed as they tried to peer over her head, Serenity tried to lean around them but couldn't see properly either.

Joey looked around and smiled as he saw a tree and hey barrel right next to the wall, the tree was very tall and sturdy so would support him as he looked. He nudged Jono and Serenity "Over there," he pointed.

Serenity smiled and rushed behind Joey to the tree, Joey pulled himself up, and leaned down to haul Serenity off of the ground. Jono stayed behind his Mother, he couldn't climb or do anything energetic because of his asthma, he picked up his pouch and breathed in the herbs to make sure the excitement wasn't affecting his health.

Joey shot him a sympathetic look as he and his little sister peered over the wall.

In the middle of the path, surrounded by local people, were three proud horses and three equally grand looking lords. Duke was the headman in the trio. He waited for the accompanying men to finish their trumpeting before speaking.

Serenity recognised their crests "They're from the imperial city," she whispered, her sharp eyes catching the design of their nobility crests, most nobles lived in that area.

Joey squinted and nodded "What's a bunch of fancy pants nobles doing here?" he asked, making Serenity giggle at his references.

Duke raised a hand "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Emperors court. The Huns have invaded Japan."

Everyone gasped and Mothers hurried their younger children inside as if the Huns were to appear and hurt them any second. Serenity gasped and turned to Joey "They got through the great defence?! B-but-"

Joey put an arm around her "It's just a wall; someone would have done it eventually."

Duke turned to his men who pulled out sealed scrolls. Duke turned back to the people "By order of the courts, one man, a male-yami or male-normal from each family must serve in the imperial army," he looked at his own scroll and read off a list. "The Smith family."

A young man of about twenty or twenty five stepped forwards to take the seal, the people of the village made way respectfully, but his wife and children cried and wished him back and away. Leah but her lip, she didn't know the Smiths well, but they were good people, she hoped he'd be alright. He was a male-normal.

"The Hans family."

An old man reached out to take the seal, but a younger man stopped him and took it instead "I'll serve the Emperor in my Father's place," he testified. The elderly Hans was a male-yami, his husband has passed a few years ago and he only had a yami son for company. He looked down sadly but didn't object; he was too old to fight.

"The Wheeler Family," Duke read out.

"No!" Serenity gasped, seeing Jono walk out to take his scroll. Jono was the only one out of the entire family who could take the position! Joey was a hikari and Serenity and their Mother were women. But Jono was sick! He wouldn't last the training!

Jono reached up to take the scroll.

"Jono what are you doing?" Joey shouted, jumping over the wall and landing like a cat, Serenity gasped and quickly jumped down onto the hay barrel on the farm side and ran to her Mother. Joey got in-between his brother and the messengers and pushed Jono back with an arm. He looked up at the strangers and said "He can't fight."

Jono gripped Joey's shoulder "Joey, back off!" he hissed, he was headed right for trouble at this rate!

Joey ignored him, as usual. Duke glared at Joey, already disliking most hikari's, he snapped "And why, pray tell, can't he?" he demanded unsympathetically.

Joey glared, not backing down like everyone wished, expected or willed him to do. "He's sick, he can't push himself or-"

Duke scoffed "Illness doesn't exclude anyone, we have good doctors in our armies, and there are no acceptations." He nodded at his man who handed the yami twin the scroll. Joey growled at Duke who used the chance to knock him down even more "You, hikari, should learn your place. You serve the Emperor and his counsel, do your duty before stealing another's."

Joey felt an angry blush raise to his cheeks as the villagers remembered this morning's scene, they began muttering and scoffing as Duke was doing. Jono glared at Joey too "Just because I'm a little sick, doesn't mean I can't serve."

Joey turned and gasped at him "A little …" he questioned weakly as they headed inside. "You can't plough one line in a field without a trip to the doctors! How are you going to last hours in battle?" he demanded.

Jono glared "I'm not a baby, Joey, I don't need you hanging over me."

Joey gasped and froze as the snap sank in "Jono … you don't mean that," he said weakly. Jono didn't look at him, his bangs hid his face and his expression was grim.

Serenity threw her arms around Jono as they came to the door "Jono don't go! Please, I don't want to lose you!" she cried. Jono gently pushed her off of him and shook his head mutely, he headed further into the house with his head held high.

Leah put an arm around Joey and said "We don't have a choice Joey, the Emperor ordered it, and if he doesn't go he'll be dishonoured …"

Joey heard the unfinished ending, '_like you_', and winced. He lowered his head in shame, after today he'd be lucky not to be kicked out of the village for his mess-ups! If it weren't for his socially adored twin and sister, who made up the family respect he constantly let down, he probably would have been already.

Serenity glared at her Mother before taking Joey's hand "We have to stop him," she said.

Joey nodded "Yeah …"

* * *

Jono laid his drafting notice on the table and marched over to the large wardrobe. Inside was a suit of armour, it had been made for him when he turned sixteen, as was custom. He fit into it just fine; however it was a bit stiff in the leather areas because it hadn't been used, so wasn't moulded to his shape as it would be for a normal soldier.

Joey and Serenity peered around the corner of the archway to watch him, Joey was hurt by his anger and Serenity wanted to demand that they both apologise, and then make Jono stay home as well.

Jono pulled out the sword that came with the black armour, it was well made, and perfectly balanced. He drew it from its dull sheath and admired the silver for a moment.

Joey felt Serenity tighten her grip on his hand, he squeezed back comfortingly.

Jono fell into a stance and swung the sword around in a few complicated and impressive looking exercises. Joey's eyes widened … _maybe he'll be okay …_ he doubtfully thought, his twin looked impressive with the blade, and his agility looked good too.

But just as Jono straightened up he coughed. One cough turned into many and soon his was nearly frantically inhaling the herbs from his neck pouch. Serenity moved to help him, but Joey held her back, knowing Jono well enough to know that he wanted to prove himself alone, and that any attention would only make things worse.

Jono dropped the sword with a clang and coughed a few more times before his breathing evened out. He had a subtle sweat on his temple, which he quickly wiped off, and looked rather shaken and out of breath. He leaned against the table and looked mutely at the drafting command.

Joey pulled Serenity and himself back and sighed "He's not well enough," and that only proved how right he was.

Serenity bit her nails "What are we going to do?"

Joey ran a hand through his hair, finally untying the braid he had and returning it to its simple, messy, leather-tied ponytail. He also bit his lip a little before saying "We have to change his mind, talk him out of it."

Serenity nodded before glancing at their brother's room "But what about the Emperor?"

Joey shrugged "We could offer something else, food from the farm? I could forge some things …" he thought out loud, he'd had to make a few horse shoes, hoe's and stickles in his lifetime on this farm, and he was sure swords and extra crops would be an easy and much preferable option to Jono's certain demise.

Serenity brightened at the thought "Yeah, that'll work!"

Joey felt better as his ideas cheered her up "Alright, but first we have to convince Jono," _easier said than done._ His mind added.

* * *

Leah chopped and cooked in the kitchen with a sober expression, she had lost her husband to war. Their Father was a very aggressive and strict man who often came across as mean, but he was an honourable man. He'd gone to war when called and was on the front line many years ago, he had fallen that day too.

Leah winced and felt her eyes tear up, it wasn't the onions causing that either. Her husband, now her son, she groaned miserably and scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. But she couldn't keep him home, even if the Emperor allowed it, their family would be hated for it. Her children would be bullied, Joey even more, and she wasn't sure he or his siblings could handle the abuse.

Leah didn't want her son to die like his Father, but she couldn't endanger the future of her entire family either. She leaned against the counter and felt her heart and head shout two different things at once. _It's out of my hands._ She insisted, _there's nothing I can do._

* * *

The family was so tense and quiet at the table, everyone ate though eating was the last thing they wanted to do. Serenity was playing with her noodles, glancing pleadingly at her uncharacteristically distant brother. Joey was glancing at their Mother, hoping she's say something, _anything_, but she just ate with her eyes on her lap. Jono was ridged and formal.

Rain gently patted the roof, dull rumbles of thunder echoed over the far away hills, it was too peaceful. Joey glared at nothing; the silence was horrible! He decided to break it at last. He put down his bowl and said "Jono-"

Jono looked at him and cut him off "Don't Joey. I know what you're thinking. But there really is no other way," his expression was schooled and impassive.

Joey scowled "You haven't even heard what I wanted to say," he grumbled.

Jono smiled a little "Joey … I know you. You were going to try and give something else instead of me to the war effort. I'm not sure what, but you want to keep me out of it," he stirred his tea solemnly. Joey huffed and shot his tea down his throat in one gulp, very informally. Leah sent him a 'remember your manners' look.

Serenity looked at her eldest brother and whispered "C-could you do something else?" he fiddled with her hands worriedly as all eyes turned to her. "Instead of fight, could you … tend the horses?" she offered, not knowing much about war she could only guess.

Jono smiled at her and shook his head "If the Huns are over the great defence, every man will have to fight."

Joey growled "One person from each family. But there're hundreds of families, you shouldn't have to go."

Jono was starting to get irritated at his twin. He put his bowl down and glared across the short square table. "It's an honour to fight for me family and my country," he glanced at their family crest. "Even if that means my death it'll-"

Joey punched the table in frustration "That's just it! You're going to die Jono! I have every faith in you as a person, but you're just not fit enough!" Leah put a hand on his to try and calm him, but Joey shook it off. He glare at his mirror image sitting opposite him with an identical scowl "You'll die for honour? Is that the bullshit you're selling me?" Joey demanded, standing up from his cushion seat.

Jono stood up as well "I'll die doing what's right and asked of me!" he shot back "Just because you can't fit into your role doesn't mean I have to back out of mine!"

There was a stricken silence.

Joey's face paled, all his anger vanished, replaced with hurt as Jono stuck the only nerve that he had promised never to touch.

Serenity had a hand over his mouth and Leah held her breath.

Jono's eyes widened as he realised what he said, just how much he had just hurt his brother. He reached out at once "Gods Joey, I-"

Joey took a step back, shaking his head mutely, before turning and running out of the house.

"Joey!" all three Wheelers shouted, getting up to go after him. But all they found was an open door, banging in the wind and Joey's retreating figure into the night. Joey knew the land better than anyone; if he wanted to hide, he'd never be found.

Serenity wiped her eye and shouted "Joey! Come back! _Joey_!"

Leah turned to Jono and slapped his cheek, not harshly because she could never raise a hand against them, but enough to sting. Jono looked at her as the woman shook her head in disgust "Blood is thicker than water, Jounouchi. Family stick together no matter what, I can't believe what you just did …" she turned and went back to clear up dinner, leaving Jono feeling deeply ashamed and Serenity sobbing for her brother back.

* * *

Joey sat just under the smaller roof of the shrine, under the rafters where he hid as a child. The dust, smell of old and the scent of bird nests was comforting. It was familiar and gave him a secure feeling. He could only just fit under the rafters now, he wasn't a child and the rain managed to get to his knees and feet. But from this high point on the hill he could see the house …

The large stone guardian stood every vigilant on top of the shrine, it was a symbol of pride, power and safety. Joey hid under its shadow and watched the house lights go off one by one. He knew he should get inside or he'd get sick. But he couldn't bring himself to face Jono or his family just yet.

What Jono had said was below the belt. Joey always knew it and relied on Serenity and his twin to keep his head above water, above the gossip of the town … _Joseph Wheeler, the town screw up and failure._ No matter how noble and necessary the reason –caring for his brother, taking on his share of the farm work as well as his own, earning money and trade because their Father wasn't here- he'd always be the bottom of everything.

Joey saw Serenity's silhouette hug Jono's goodnight. Jono grasped her shoulders and they spoke though Joey didn't know what they were saying, he knew that it was either about him or Jono's war plan. Serenity shook her head and left, Jono reached after her, but then just let his hand and head drop.

Joey's lip quirked, _definitely about _me, he thought.

He watched the shadow of his beloved brother, but he shouldn't be here watching, he should be enjoying every second left he had of his company. Tomorrow he'd ride of to the training camp, he'd be put through his paces and then sent off to war. He'd never see him again, Jono would never stand a chance.

Joey sighed, _if only it was me who was ill, not him. If I was the yami everything would be better._

Joey actually liked being a hikari very much, but was now wishing otherwise because it would save his brother and their family. He had sacrificed a lot for family and would do it again given the option.

_If only it was me._

_If only … it was … me!_

Joey's eyes widened slightly as a foolish, yet brilliant idea hatched in his mind. _Maybe it could be me! I look like Jono, I can fight, I can learn …_ the more he thought about it, the more it begged to be acted out. Lighting flashed over the sky and the final light in the house went out. Joey's eyes steeled with stubborn determination.

He dropped down to the ground and quickly backtracked into the shrine. Tiny scapegoat watched from a clutch of leaves as Joey lit a candle, weaved some incense into the air and bowed low in prayer. Joey only stood there a short minute before turning and running to the house. Tiny scapegoat followed as quickly as he could.

Joey tiptoed past Valon, into the house, and made a quick stop in his room to pack a few things in preparation. Tent from the barn, a bit of food, pocket knife, spare shoes and lots of bandages …

He left the bag just outside the one room armoury and stepped into Serenity's room. He kissed her forehead and pulled his jade bracelet off and left it on her bedside. He stopped in his Mother's room and kissed her goodbye as well, he left his new kimono beside her bed. Finally he stopped in Jono's room, he pulled off his yin-yang necklace and his own little dragon necklace he always wore and put them on his bedside table, taking his army drafting notice in its place.

Joey smiled at Jono one last time before going to the armoury. He swung open the doors and saw the outfit of the army waiting for him. He pulled the sword from its sheath and caught his long haired reflection. Joey knelt and held his hair at the nape of his neck, the sharp blade rested against it …

Joey took a breath and sliced!

His long hair came away and fell from his head. Joey ran a hand over the back of his head, the shortness would be something he'd have to get used to, he bet he looked just like Jono now … no going back now he'd cut the hikari tradition from his head.

He shrugged out of his soaked clothes and got into the army underclothes before seeing that his arm tattoos were just painfully obvious. Joey pulled out bandages and wrapped his lower arm from elbow to wrist in them. Tightly. Soon they were hidden from sight and the bandages wouldn't budge easily, so they were well and truly hidden.

Joey pulled the armour on mechanically and strapped the sword to his side. He drew the blade and performed a few of the stances Jono had, testing the armour; it was light, tightly fitted and strong, making it agile and perfect for an energetic person like Joey. He smirked at how it seemed to be made for him … when it was Jono's.

Joey picked up the bag of belongings and marched out of the doors. He cast one last glance at the bedrooms of his family before moving on. Valon whined and looked up at him as he passed. Joey scratched his ears "Stay boy," he whispered as he went back into the rain.

Joey opened the stable to get his horse, Mai looked up at the strangely dressed man in the doorway and reared up in panic. Joey hurried forwards before she could hurt herself "Mai! Shh, shh, girl, it's me. It's only old Joey," he soothed softly, letting her take in his scent before moving to touch her.

Mia inhaled the scent of her boy and nickered in surprise, she trotted forwards and butted her nose against his shoulder warmly. Joey smiled and stroked her neck "That's my girl, hey Mai, we have to go somewhere … possibly for a long time … you coming with me?"

Mai neighed and nodded, her head bobbing as if she understood him. Joey smiled and quickly saddled her up and put on a pair of simple reins, before leading her out into the yard.

Tiny scapegoat watched worriedly from his hidden point in a flowerpot, out of the rain and in sight of his hikari master … who didn't look so hikari anymore. If the tiny spirit couldn't feel his aura he would have sworn it was Jono instead of Joey running into the night.

Joey hesitated and looked back at his home, the cold wind and rain on his newly exposed neck reminded him of his decision too late to take back. Mai nudged his arm, Joey smiled at her and petted her nose fondly before taking a final look at his home. "Goodbye," he sighed as he swung himself up onto Mai's back.

Mai neighed and reared up on command to bust the doors wide open. Free at last the two rode into the storm, following the small map that came with the drafting note. Soon they were smudges in the rainy distance …

* * *

In the shrine, the candle Joey lit blew out and the eyes of the large stone dragon flashed red in brief awareness.

* * *

Serenity screamed and sat upright as a horrible feeling struck her, she pulled the blanket to her chest and panted worriedly, the storm was over, but for some reason Serenity was more anxious than she had been by the lightning and thunder.

She began to settle back down, but then saw her door a crack open. She got off her futon to investigate and as she leaned on her bedside shelf she felt something beneath her fingers. She found her fade bracelet under her hand. The one she had given Joey. She held it uncertainly, the last she remembered it was on Joey's wrist …

Serenity's eyes lit up and she lit a small candle to go and find him. If it was suddenly in her room, he had come back and put it there, he was most likely snoring away in his room now. She tiptoed to his bed chamber and slid the door open soundlessly.

She leaned around the corner smiling, but blinked as she saw his bed un-slept in. His wet clothes were in a pile, as were his shoes … she looked around and wondered where he could be. _Maybe he's talking with Jono._ She thought and crept to his room.

Just before she got there a third door opened and Leah looked around the door sleepily "Serenity? What's the matter?" she asked through a yawn as she saw her daughter sneaking around. The light of her candle had woken her up.

Serenity gasped "Sorry Mother! I didn't meant to wake you up," she apologised softly.

Leah smiled and said "Why are you up? Did you have a nightmare?"

Serenity shook her head and said "Joey's come back inside, have you seen him?" she asked, pointing to the track marks on the floor.

Leah blinked and shook her head "No, I haven't seen him …"

Serenity nodded, she had suspected that, and moved onto Jono's room. She peered around the door and blinked as only her yami brother was there. She knelt by his side "Jono?" she shook him awake.

Jono sat up groggily "Seren'?" he mumbled.

Serenity poked his nose to wake him up a bit more "Jono, Joey's back, but we can't find him," she explained.

Jono perked up a little more "Where is he?"

Serenity shrugged, Leah was about to order her children to go back to bed, but Jono's gasp stopped any words either female was about to say. Jono reached out onto his bedside table in confusion, his drafting notice was gone, the family crest as proof of his family name was also missing and what was left in their place was Joey's necklace and his borrowed yin-yang one. He picked them up warily. "It can't be …" he whispered "He wouldn't."

Jono jumped up and pushed past his family to run to the armoury, after rounding the corner he saw two things, the cupboard open and empty, and Joey's long hair left in the pile it had landed in when it had been cut from his head. Serenity just caught up with Jono to see what he was seeing and gasped.

Jono whirled around the other way and sprinted, ignoring his potential asthma attack, and burst into the courtyard. "Joey!" he shouted, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the gates open and banging in the wind … they were too late.

"No …" he weakly denied, falling to his knees in the mud.

Serenity ran up behind him and held his hand "What's happened?" she asked, not wanting to believe what she had already figured out.

Jono looked at her in defeat "Joey …" he lowered his head "He's taken my place, he's gone in _my_ place."

Serenity gasped. She grabbed at Jono's shoulders "We have to stop him, we'll go and get him back-"

Jono covered her hands and shook his head "He's long gone now … and if the officials found out a hikari was impersonating a soldier … he'll be executed. If we reveal him … he'll be killed," he confessed to his desperate sister. Serenity covered her mouth in horror and burst into tears, Jono hugged her tightly and cried silently as well.

Leah had fallen at the top of the porch, she knew all about the army rules and what Joey had done, just from seeing his cut locks she knew what he had done. She bowed her head sadly, crying bitterly as one of her sons moved into danger and powers beyond her reach. She looked up at the drizzling sky "Ancestors, guardians, spirits, please … protect my son."

* * *

**Amme: There you have it!**

**Joey: That moved fast, I've already ran away?**

**Ryou: The movie moves that fast Joey, and it's a good place to stop.**

**Yugi: That's right, next chapter will be about your spirit guardian. So, who's playing Mushu Amme?**

**Amme: You'll all have to review and have lots of things to say to find out quicker. FOR EVERY SHORT AND POINTLESS REVIEW I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR ANOTHER WEEK! (Don't try my patience because I _will_ do it) I'm sure there's lots you want to say, so what's stopping you?**

**Ryou: Examples of what you could say; Fav part, least fav part, who you think Mushu is. Thanks for reading.**


	3. First Day In Camp

**Update!**

**Joey: Are you purposely neglecting things?**

**Amme: I've been ill!**

**Ryou: It's true, please forgive the long wait, this chapter was hard and there were lots of other problems involved outside writing chapters too.**

**Yugi: We don't need details, but thanks for all the great feedback, please keep the LONG and DETAILED reviews coming, they're encouraging our tired author to get up and get things done.**

**Amme: Yes they are. I'd like to make a big dedication to all those supporting me with long, detailed, and inspiring reviews! Please keep them up! I'll put a star like this * by the ones that I thought were the best.**

* * *

**Killer-Fangirl  
Oops, sorry for making you cry! Everyone hates Jono for what he said now, (Sorry Jono!) and I can see why you say that there is no fav part in the sad chapter. Your guess is correct BTW :) Thanks for staying with this story!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal *  
You don't need to say who it is, you know! You gave me the idea LOL. Anyway I've noticed your reviews are getting shorter TTATT am I losing my touch? You're still a great source of feedback though! I know, the family fight was horrid, even for me, I saw them all so close and I hate it when siblings fight, and Jono was just below the belt wasn't he? Anyway, thanks for staying with this story!**

**PhantomBrat  
Thank you very much, your guess was correct, and no one likes Jono after that ... oops? Nevermind, it's all in the name of story plots! Thanks for staying with the story!**

**Kaoru-Yuki *  
Yeah, Joey's a one man family life jacket. If I get the chance I'll sneak in a few flashbacks about how great he is in his individual role :) I'm glad you liked the Drama. Leah came into her own with that slap, I'm happy that at least one person noticed her greatness! Life just keeps kicking our poor hikari down, doesn't it? I'll make it up to him later! Your guesses are very good, ONE is right :) Thanks for staying with this story!**

**Autumn Daughter *  
I'm glad you understand the Yami-Hikari-Normal society now, sorry for confusing you again. I'm glad you liked the 'short hair' part, that was the bit I was most worried wouldn't come across well enough, everyone's hating on Jono at the moment ... sorry Jono ... I'm glad you liked how Mai got scared, and you have guessed right on Mushu but you'll have to read to discover which one :) Thanks for the fav and for staying with this story!**

**XXyaoianimeXX  
Thank you. (Could I please have more of a review next time? I asked specifically for long ones. Tell me what was "**AMAAAAAAAAZING**"?)**

**MissKenniGurl672 *  
Yep, everyone knows now, and I bet they're all worrying. Duke is a bit of an ass isn't he? Ah well, that's his role. Your right, no one cares about the Father, it's just so you know he was a pro-war-guy. Once again Jono wins the 'least fav' column ... oops? Don't worry too much about Joey yet, he's got sooner problems first. (Also you should be worried, remember how much I twist these stories? HAHA! I'll turn him into a duck! It's so evil! ... but I don't actually need a duck ...). I'm glad you liked Joey's decision, that was the part I was most worried about. Thanks for staying with the story! PS You've not guessed right on who's Mushu, sorry, but hopefully you'll like my latest twist!**

**5500jess *  
LOL, this review is my fav, it made me laugh! Thanks for all that :) I'm glad you liked Joey's 'escape', and thanks for hailing :) You've guessed Mushu right, but I won't say which guess! No one likes Jono for some reason ... I wonder why? Okay, Tattoos on the arm and back for hikaris and yamis, they are used to identify each other. Any other tattoos are paid for and aren't a natural part of the person. Joey has to keep his covered so they won't guess he's a hikari. Good luck Joey! Thanks for staying with this story. **

**spazbat90  
Thanks for the cupcakes! Your right, it is a duel monster, and I know; wasn't Joey a bad boy in that chapter? Joey will have to think on his feet for the rest of his army days, I hope he can manage it ... thanks for staying with this story!**

**Master Kurai (Kurai-onii)  
Ah-HA! I will never let a fan leave the fandom! I shall drag you back in until you stay! I really hate genderbenders, and so my yaoi campaign began ... Muhahaha!**

**SangoMarie  
Thanks so much! you really think it's better than the movie? ;A; thank you so much!**

**OtakunessandGamer  
? Your mind sounds more crowded than mine! LOL, and I thought that was impossible! I'd love to hear your guesses next time, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rainbow-Claw  
Kaiba's singing next chapter, chap 4 I think. I'd better get a nice long review from you when that comes! Thanks for staying with the story :)**

**Animesaki *  
Of course I'd make Duke scream! He'll wail and be treated just like his character cast! Jono's really not popular now is he? Nevermind, he can make it up later :) I'm glad you like puppy Valon, you can keep him until the ending chapters, 'cause he won't be in there till then :) YES! Keep a version of Seto's singing aside for me! I can't wait for that too! You've got one guess right, but it's a twist of mine to change Mushu's character, you'll see when you read. Thanks for reviewing.**

**BabyNinetails *  
Good luck with your Mulan! I'll read it when it's there! Hikari's rule! I'm glad you liked Joey's rebellion, it was hard and the part I worried about the most, god it was too stressful to put that much emotion and stress into the story! Jono's not popular right now is he? (Sorry Jono! I'll make it up to you?) anyway, nice idea to use Rex, I hadn't thought of that, but he's got another part, sorry about that. But you got the other one right! I love how long and detailed this review is! Do it again? PLEASE?!**

**PrinceAndrey  
You are correct ma fwrend. :) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Amme: Only 16 this time :( Am I doing something wrong?**

**Yugi: *hugs* don't be sad, you're doing so well!**

**Amme: *sigh***

**Ryou: Please review to cheer her up! She's not been well and she's had other problems as well as writers block and illness.**

**Joey: But we won't go there! To all of you who've guessed right, well done, but Amme's put her own little twist into this 'mushu' with the inspiration of Magi Magi Magician Gal.**

**Amme: Yes! Thanks so much Magi-Magi! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Inside the temple Joey's candle burned brightly, a lot like the said blond. It was the last evidence, save for an empty room and some decapitated blond locks, that the boy had lived here. The shrine had plaques along the floor, and guardian stone carvings and statues in the roof. The guardians were meant to be summoned in times of trouble, but it took a lot of energy and a lot of patience to coax one out as generations had eventually lost the skill.

Serenity managed to persuade tiny scapegoat to manifest out of deep care for her brother, now the oldest of old was reacting to the distress of the family.

Joey's candle gutted for a moment but then burned twice as bright, a ghost emerged from the smoke and solidified to look like a grey representation of what he was in life. This was the very first Wheeler. Everyone called him Lord, because his true name had been worn out of his plaque by time and weather.

Lord looked at the candle before sensing the atmosphere of his descendants; what caused him to stir from his everlasting rest. He as he touched the flame from which the centre of emotions were attached, he knew exactly what had happened. Lord's eyes narrowed, the same shape as the twins in modern day, and looked up at the ceiling. "Red Eyes, awaken!" he commanded.

A large bell was attached to top of the shrine, a bronze dragon clung to the outside, as its name was called it transformed; bronze became flesh, the eyes opened and focused and the wings expanded to drop to the floor.

Red Eyes was a black dragon, still in his early youth. He looked like a rounded and softer chibi version of his adult self. He landed slightly clumsily, but recovered with only a small impact on his tummy. "My Lord?" he asked, his voice squeaky and slightly squawky too. He titled his head cutely.

Lord smiled "Red Eyes Black Dragonlet," he greeted in return.

Red Eyes looked around before sensing family distress "Have you woken me to help them? Am I going to become a guardian?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on his rump a little.

Lord shook his head gently "Dragonlet, we must awaken the others first, we must discuss what is going on. You are too young for this, it is dangerous being a guardian," he reminded the baby dragon.

Red Eyes sagged in disappointment, _why do they always say that? I'm big! I'm strong! I can breathe sparks like other dragons … why can't I go?_ He looked up at his bell, he didn't like being the family awakener. It was such a minor role. Everyone else was an impressive guardian with a cool pedestal or carving. He was stuck on a musical instrument.

He sighed and nodded at Lord, not wanting to complain and make him think he was being childish, when all he really wanted to do was throw a tantrum as he faced the same answer yet again. "Yes sir," he muttered before flying up and banging his head against the bell, wanting to express his anger and frustration and damage the thing, but knowing from experience it wouldn't even dent.

From Joey's candle came other sparks and smoke beings, the sound of the bell causing them to wake and react to the situation, they knew why they were there, and some at once voiced their opinions about the unofficial debate about Joey.

"I knew it!" an old bird croaked irritably "I knew it, that Joseph was a troublemaker from the start," she jabbed her husband in the chest with her cane.

He shoved her hand away "Don't look at me he gets it from your side of the family," he shot back.

An aunt scowled "He's doing it to save his brother! You all know that Jounouchi is the only one able to carry on the family name. You should be praising him!" she glared at the bickering couple.

A cousin appeared with a poof and used some of his smoke to display values for things "But even with that what Joseph's done will make Jounouchi forever shamed, dishonour will come to all the family, traditional values are being undermined! They'll disintegrate and society won't accept them!" he wailed as the results plummeted.

The aunt patted his head in an annoyed comfort "There-there."

The founders of the farm, husband and wife voiced their worries next "Not to mention they'll lose the farm."

The wife nodded "And Joey's always been the hardest worker, the produce will lessen now …" she leaned on her husband's shoulder and sighed, though Joey was a misfit, he was the centre of the family's doings.

The irritable old bird waved her cane and shouted "My children never caused such trouble, they all became acupuncturists!" Red Eyes covered his ears and shook his head as the shouting and overall murmur became even louder, even from his bell it was getting too much.

The birds husband stood up to his wife "Well we can't all be acupuncturists!" he pointed out.

"No?" an old bat joined in "Your great grandson had to be an _ideological traitor_!" she screamed at them. The entire family of ghosts and sectors began shouting and screaming at each other. Red Eyes swayed from his post and then fell, landing with a 'plup' and soft grunt in the middle of the debate.

Everyone glanced at the dazed dragon chick before one hand rose up and said "Then let a guardian bring him back," he pointed up at the numerous carvings and statues in the shrine roof and ceiling. Red Eyes looked up at the world and saw the ghosts cluster around each statue.

"We should send the most cunning!" an uncle said, pointing to Panther Warrior. "Fast, cautious and able to drag the boy back should he refuse; it's perfect!" he grinned toothlessly.

A cousin shook her head "No, no, the boy needs to be gotten quickly, send the swiftest," she touched a Harpy Lady. "Then he can't further his mistakes."

The aunt chuckled "He is too stubborn to be dragged back, send the wisest to convince him to return of his own free will," she argued standing before Thousand Dragon.

Lord raised his hand "Silence!" he commanded, and the chatter at once stopped. He looked up at the roof and said "We must send the most powerful of all."

Red Eyes, sitting back on his bell, waiting to ring it to awaken whatever guardian was lucky enough to be summoned, looked around but saw only himself; where they were all looking?

"Me?" he asked hopefully.

A few of the ghosts laughed mockingly at the baby dragon's question. Red Eyes glared "I can bring him back! I'm old enough, watch this!" he took a big breath and shot a handful of sparks all over his bell, it was very pretty but not too harmful or protective, or even impressive to most ghosts. Red Eyes opened his shut lids and squeaked happily at the amount of sparks, thinking it was really impressive.

Lord smiled gently "Dragonlet, you're growing fast, but you are too young, this mission is too important to give it to any less than a real guardian."

Red Eyes blinked "B-Bu- Hey! I can be a guardian!"

The old bird scoffed "You can barely singe carpet, now get down here and get outside to wake up the _real_ guardian around here-"

"Enough!" Lord snapped at her. She closed her mouth and sat rigidly. Lord looked up at the fuming baby dragon and said "Dragonlet, your time will come. But for now, awaken Claw of Hermos. Our most able guardian is the only option in this situation," he pointed out.

Red Eyes sagged in rejection "Yes sir …" he sighed, he flew up onto the roof, his tail and wings drooping as soon as he landed "Just one chance, is that too much to ask?" he complained, dragging his feet and tail as he climbed up to the large stone dragon on top of the shrine. It was very impressive, and Red Eyes was secretly glad he'd get to see him in action, but why did they call him too young? Again.

He stood before the large stone dragon and sighed "Hey Hermos, gotta wake up now."

The dragon didn't move.

Normally that was all it took from Red Eyes; he had the orders and authority, the bell sounding abilities and the family was already in trouble, so as soon as his name was spoke he should have moved.

Red Eyes glared, one ear twitched in irritation. "Hello? Just because you're big and cool doesn't mean you have to ignore me!" he growled, jumping up to hit the large gong on its chest, it sounded.

But nothing happened.

Red Eyes growled, but it was still rather cute "What's your problem!? Joey's in trouble! You have to go get him!" he bounced, running to the edge of the roof and looking out over the land, seeing the tracks of the horse Joey took.

Nothing from the mighty beast.

The Baby Dragon's eye twitched, he felt fire building in his tummy. "Everyone is depending on you! You have the coolest job in the world! Now go do it for gods' sake!" he snapped, running back up to it and scratching lightly at his larger claws.

Still nothing.

Red Eyes let out a small roar of frustration and climbed onto the large dragon's nose "Hermos!? Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted, jumping up and down on his head, hitting the gong with his tail each time.

And … still nothing.

Red Eyes saw red and opened his mouth-

_Boom!_

-and let loose his first ever attack strike … on Hermos' head.

Baby Red eyes stared at the headless dragon and felt dread seep into the place where his anger had previously been. "Oh gods …" he whimpered "Oh spirits they're gonna kill me!" he panicked. The large statue crumbled into rubble and Red Eyes wailed "No! Stop it! Stop breaking! I'm sorry! I take it back! Oh damn …" there was nothing left.

Red Eyes whimpered "oh damn I've done it now!" and he turned and ran, his wings weren't that strong so they only carried him a few meters before he plopped back on his tummy and ran on all fours to the edge of the farm. He curled up behind a barrel and sucked on his tail tip like an infant on his thumb. He rocked and whimpered, dragons couldn't cry like humans, and he worried "What am I going to do?"

From his viewpoint in the grass the tiny scapegoat had seen everything, he hopped after baby Red Eyes and landed just in front of him. He bleated to get his attention before introducing himself. Red Eyes blinked "Hello scapegoat, I'm Red Eyes Black Dragon," he said, offering a clawed hand.

Tiny scapegoat shook with his tiny hoof and bleated his own idea. Red Eyes blinked "Go get him?" he jumped up onto his hind legs "After that mess I'll have to bring him home with more honour than ever to get back into the temple," he said, his ears lowering as the hopelessness sank in. "I'm no guardian, I'm a screw up!"

Tiny scapegoat laughed and told Red Eyes that Joey thought the same and yet he still tried again and again, not believing anything bad anyone said about him. Red Eyes listened in wonder "Joey sounds very nice … and very brave," he said looking back at his temple. "So what should we do? You are coming right?" he asked the tiny scapegoat.

The spirit nodded and sadly bleated his own faults; in trying to protect Joey from more discrimination he'd made him look bad for the matchmaker, who was already a discriminating bitch. Red Eye laughed at the thought of the dragon lady going through all that "I guess we both have to make something up to Joey, you put him on the bad side of a matchmaker and I destroyed his guardian …" he pouted, _gods Life just makes it its mission to knock Joey down!_

The baby dragon voiced his small epiphany, tiny scapegoat was impressed with his premature wisdom and agreed that even if Joey came back, his and other's mistakes would still continue to trip him up, and both spirits knew that there was only so much a human could take before it was simply … too much.

Red Eyes swished his stubby tail and said "So … we have to keep him safe, and makeup for our mistakes to him," he said, thinking as much as his dragon child brain would allow. "What can we do? Make him a prince?"

Scapegoat laughed pointed out another, realistic idea; if Joey went out and gained lots of honour in battle then came home just fine, then things would be better than if he was just brought home. Red Eyes blinked "That's … a good idea! Yeah! But I'm no good at being a guardian, I've never been in battle. They all think I'm too little," he grumbled.

Tiny scapegoat chuckled and bounced a few steps before asking Red Eyes if he was coming. Red Eyes cast a final glance at the temple, seeing Joey's burning candle glinting in the distance, before turning back to his new friend and nodding "Okay! Let's go!" he chirped and ran, picking up tiny scapegoat, who clung on for dear life, and running down the track still showing Mai's hoof prints.

Tiny scapegoat bleated a soft question before Red Eyes paused "Tracking? I don't know, I've never done that before … can't you feel Joey?" Tiny scapegoat shook his head, replying that he could only feel Serenity as she was the one who summoned him. Red Eyes scratched at his growing horns like a puppy and tilted his head "Feel? How do you do that?"

Tiny scapegoat described life force and its pull, saying that it was like a magnet of energy and of soul sensing.

Red Eyes nodded before trying to sense something, eventually an image came to his head; a young blond riding a palomino horse like a summer storm. Red Eyes opened his eyes and squeaked! "I can feel where Joey is! Call me insane, but I _know!_" he cheered and bounded on, alternating between short, fast flying sprints and leisurely loping.

Tiny scapegoat hung onto his horns and kept an eye out for their master.

* * *

Joey felt Mai starting to pant beneath him and gently urged her to run at a slower pace, he rubbed her neck "Easy Mai, we're far enough now," he soothed. Mai trotted and panted hard; she was a farm mare, not a travelling horse or a war horse, she didn't have the stamina for those long periods of exercise.

But Joey was special; Mai knew this, he could bring the best out of people and animals, sometimes without even realising it! Whether it was teasing then into reactance, or coaxing an animal into giving it their best. And he always praised, he was always there at the other end to knowingly nod and walk away without pushing his luck, or with pats, treats and kind words.

Mai neighed softly and kept up the pace. Joey smiled at her stubbornness "You really should take a break girl. We don't want you going lame," he said softly. Mai eventually was both ordered and persuaded into slowing by a river. Joey dismounted and kindly removed the new saddle to check for any sores. Luckily Mai was fine, but he'd have to ride her in the saddle every day so she wouldn't suffer in the long run.

Joey patted her neck "Take a breather Mai, you've earned it," he assured her. Mai snorted and took a long drink from the river.

Joey sighed and leaned back against her flank "I hope the others are alright, I bet they're mad at me," Joey sighed, he picked the map out of Mai's saddlebags and looked at it "We've only got about … ten miles left, that's good going Mai! I'm proud of you," he scratched her forelock playfully.

Mai nickered and bumped him back with her nose. Joey smiled and readjusted his bandaged arms, the close skin contact was unusual, but he knew that they wouldn't slip, he just had to wear them naturally … and was having trouble with that, he kept adjusting them. He scratched the back of his head, still jumping when his hands touched his bare neck rather than his hair.

Joey made a face. He liked being a hikari, when he was younger and he was told his role he, as all children, accepted it and adjusted to it. The more he found out about hikari-yami relationship the more he liked it. Very deep down and hidden, the blond was a hopeless romantic, the principle really appealed to him. The principle went that hikari's and yamis had many decent matches and one _true_ match. That true match would be undeniable, and he'd heard stories of people giving up everything to be with their true match.

Joey sighed, thanks to his show at Vivian's he had seriously doubted any relationship, not to mention the ultimate one everyone wished they had. Joey felt a dull ache as he realised that severing his hikari roots was much more than just a disguise, in his mind, it was like he was finally giving in and changing because the world said so. They didn't like misfit hikari Joey. So maybe the world would find yami-faker 'haven't-thought-of-a-name-yet' a bit more approachable.

It was such a joke! They'd prefer a fake rather than what he was.

Joey laid the map down and mellowed in his depressing thoughts, he felt like crying, _it's for Jono and Serenity and Mother._ He reminded himself, _I don't matter._ The village he lived in convinced him of that, and Jono's last words to him finally shoved him over the edge and Joey was slowly accepting the cold words that whispered in his memories.

_Useless … pathetic … unworthy … clumsy … awkward … dishonourable … stain … weakling … don't' matter …. No one cares …_ each and every word was locked away inside the teen, he hid it so well that he often forgot that those words were used against him, but he remembered them now.

Mai sensed his sadness and nudged his shoulder comfortingly, tilting her head to hug him as she would a colt. Joey smiled and petted her neck awkwardly "I'm fine Mai," he said, rubbing at his eyes and claiming it was dust, "Just a little dirt."

Mai didn't look impressed, she snorted and quickly picked another patch of grass to chew. Joey chuckled "Am I that see though?" Mai just kept eating.

Joey sighed "It'll take a miracle for me to get by in that camp, too bad I can't ask Jono for 'yami' advice," he laughed "I can kick his ass easy, but he's not a very fair fight … though that fight with that prat who lived with the blacksmith was a pushover too, claimed he was the best fighter this side of Japan. Won a belt too I heard, I flattened him!"

Mai snickered and prodded his shoulder, she liked _Joey,_ so she expected him to act like himself. Joey tilted his head "Trying t' tell me something girl?" he asked. Mai nudged his chest firmly and stomped a foot, _just be you, you dumb human!_ Joey smiled "I'm sure what you mean is good advice, but I can't tell what you're saying."

The mare groaned and was about to try and make her point again, but a dull rustle in the trees made her attention change. Joey saw her ears perk up as she focused on the approaching noise. Joey put a hand on his sword and waited until Mai had decided if there was danger. "What is it girl?" he murmured softly.

Mai looked at the ground and seemed to growl, though a horse didn't seem the type to growl at all. Joey jumped as a rustle was heard and reflexively pulled out the sword, unfortunately it wasn't the first time he'd been attacked in a wood, but childhood bullying would be a memory for another time.

A little black dragon tumbled into the clearing and seemed rather dazed, probably from crashing through lots of little, closely packed branches.

Joey eyed up the dragonlet for threats before relaxing, he put away his sword and patted Mai's flank "It's okay girl, it's just a little spirit," he assured her.

Mai didn't seem convinced and kept her guard up.

Joey knelt before the little spirit and extended a hand warily, like one would to an unfamiliar puppy. "Hey fella, what you doing way out here?" he asked, using an uncannily soft and light voice that only a few had the honour of experiencing; he calmed and influenced subtly and Red Eyes felt himself relax just by being respected and spoken to in such a way.

He picked himself up and shook his dizzy head "Ooh … never fly through trees, they're evil," he complained.

Joey seemed slightly surprised that the dragon could talk, but then just smiled wider. "I'll remember that for when I grow wings," he joked, making Red Eyes Chick giggle slightly "So … what's a little dragon like you doing way out here?" he asked, letting Red Eyes sniff at his hand.

Red Eyed squeaked as he recognised both the sent and the life energy "Looking for you! I found you Master!" he said, bouncing a little on his stubby back legs.

Joey leaned back a little "Um … are you sure you've got the right guy?" he asked, not expecting a turn of events like this; he didn't know how to respond.

Red Eyes nodded, his eyes glowed and Joey's tattoos glowed, unfortunately, _through_ his bandages … Joey at once hid them, but Red Eyes just grinned "Yes, you're Joey Wheeler, I'm Red Eyes Black Dragon! I'm a spirit from your shrine," he explained, tiny scapegoat also sat on his head, having just caught up from being knocked off by leaves for the umpteenth time. He also bleated a soft greeting.

Joey sat down and said "So … you're like, a guardian?" he asked.

Red Eyes hesitated, but scapegoat nodded. Joey smiled "Oh it's you again, how've you been little guy?" he asked, opening a palm for him to climb onto. Scapegoat bleated and nuzzled Joey's thumb affectionately.

Red Eyes took scapegoat's lead and climbed into Joey's lap "We're here to help you," he said.

Joey scratched the young dragon's head instinctively, smiling at the growling purr he drew out of the chick. "Alright," he accepted evenly, but was a little confused "But, if I'm going to war and danger and stuff, are you sure you're up for it, no offence but you're both really little."

Red Eyes smiled "We have to be! That way we can stay with you without being seen." Tiny scapegoat bleated another response which Red Eyes eagerly nodded to "And don't worry about us, we can defend ourselves very well," he stood up and focused on his newly found attack, before firing a red fireball at the sky.

Joey leapt back in surprise "Whoa!" he yelped, nearly falling on his back, but somehow keeping both spirits seated. Mai shied back in fear but quickly covered it with a harsh stomp of her hooves, reminding the smaller spirits she could easily trample them.

Joey slowly sat up, a grin making its way onto his face. "Hey, that was pretty impressive. Maybe I have a chance after all," he optimised.

Red Eyes climbed onto his shoulder and nodded "Sure you do! You're amazing Joey, we've both seen it," he said. Having lived on his bronze bell all his life, the little dragon had seen Joey grow up and knew how good, selfless, brave, kind and strong he was, and yet also how stubborn, sensitive and blind to himself he could be.

Joey blushed a little and brushed it off "Yeah … but I can't breathe fire." Red Eyes smiled and crawled down the back of Joey's top. "Hey! Watch what you're doing with them claws!" he helped, the little dragon apologised before wriggling into position over Joey's dragon tattoo, covering it, while the armour covered him.

"I'm just making sure you know where I'll be, I can hide here and hide you tattoos if bad things happen," he suggested.

Joey stood up and winced at the feeling of hard claws and scales "Sure we can," he agreed. "But not too often, 'kay? I think it'll do my back in," he muttered as an after-thought. Tiny scapegoat bleated out a laugh and hopped into Mai's saddle, hiding from sight and keeping close to his Master. Mai glared at the spirit but didn't attack it; if Joey accepted them, she had to as well. Even though all she wanted to do was run them away; she wanted Joey to herself, his kind words and pets and playful humour … she was jealous.

Joey scratched her ears evenly and climbed back onto the newly refitted saddle. "Ten miles Mai, that's nothing, am I right?" he chuckled. Mai snorted and returned to the track before continuing the journey at quick pace.

* * *

Joey pulled Mai to a stop as hundreds of white tents around a football sized patch of clear space came into view. He looked at his map and nodded "This is it … jeeze, I didn't need a map for this! I could of asked the nearest village, it's not exactly subtle!"

Red Eyes squirmed and poked his head out of Joey's shirt collar "Well neither are you if you don't stop shouting!" he hissed.

Joey blinked and shrugged before guiding Mai down the steep hill. Joey looked at the camp and saw several other new arrivals. They were all heading to the drafting tent, but there was a long line coming out of it. Joey made a face "Great. Ah well, we'll just meet some of the team, hey girl?" he said, patting her neck.

Mai neighed in agreement as Joey dismounted and led her towards a line of prop up stables. He tapped a guy on the shoulder "Excuse me? Do you know where I can tie up my horse?"

The man shrugged "Outside your tent?" he offered.

Joey glared for a second, thinking this guy was thick, "I don't have that up yet."

The platinum blond shrugged and pointed to the end of the line "Try there, but make sure you move it to your tent, or it could get pulled in with the other army horses," he said with a sadistic grin. "And by the looks of it, it'll be lame in one day and we'll be eating it for breakfast."

Mai whinnied and growled at the insult.

Joey rubbed her neck "Easy, easy …" he calmed. Joey glared at the blond "Thanks for the advice, but she's still stallion, even if you put her in a farmyard." The man just shrugged, closed his lavender eyes and walked off towards his friends. Joey rolled his eyes at the bronze skinned man and tied Mai up loosely "Don't listen to him, he's full of gas," he joked.

Mai nuzzled him and turned to the free hay, Red Eyes poked his head out and said "Maybe you should start looking at how they act … you have to be just like them you know," he offered.

Joey poked his snout back into the shirt and said "Sure, I just want to be like those idiots," he nodded at a trio of bronze yamis talking to a male-normal.

The normal opened his shirt and showed a very expensive tattoo across his chest "Look at this, this tattoo will protect me from harm," he boasted, patting the coiling dragon proudly.

A tri haired male threw a white blood a sneaky look before punching the tattooed man in the chest. His two friends laughed, the platinum blond roared his head off as the man crumpled, "I hope you can get your money back!" he crowed.

Joey raised an eyebrow "Jeeze …" he muttered before passing them by.

The laughing man paused "Hey, it's my old pal horse-lover!"

Joey paused and looked back at them, a little wary as it was three on one. The group were all tan, probably only half Japanese. The platinum blond had red and black, sadistic looking tattoos jarred up his arm, his hair was electrified and stood up in all directions, his eyes were lavender. He looked a little bit insane, but he definitely seemed at home here in the camp.

His taller friend was another tan with white blond hair and ghostly looking tattoo's on his arms, they were dark greys. He had brown eyes and a sharp glare, Joey also saw several mismatched pouches on his belt; a thief. His mind told him, he was thankful he didn't take anything valuable with him.

The final yami was the tri haired one. He had crimson eyes, blond bangs, black hair with dark pink tips. His tattoos were a mixture of magical red, purple and black. He wasn't very tall, but he was very muscled, Joey got the feeling he should watch his step around the guy.

The platinum blond swaggered over, rather full of himself now he was with his friends. "Where're you heading?" he challenged, clearly looking for a fight.

"Marik who's your friend?" asked the white haired tan man.

Marik grinned over his shoulder and said "Allow me to introduce my new friend horse-lover, horsey this is Atem Sennen and Bakura Akefia, call them by either name; they don't care," he added.

Joey watched and listened to the exchange, trying to figure out a few things; if this was a fight he could win, if they would gang up on him, if they were just messing, or if they were just bullies. All but the second option he could handle rather well. But, while all the cogs were turning in his head inside, from the outside he looked a little dumb or slow thinking; staring at Marik and his friends.

Red Eyes nipped his shoulder to try and get him to say something. Joey jumped a little and said "Uh … nice to meet ya, I think."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "You think?" he scoffed "By the looks of you thinking takes a lot of effort!" Marik gawfed along with him while Atem just rolled his eyes.

"Grow up," he sighed at them, he smirked at Joey "At least he has the sense to not make friends with you, unlike me."

Joey sniggered a little and turned to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Bakura turned him back forcefully "You find that funny?" he growled, but though Joey saw right through his intimidation act, he was fed up of being pushed and horsed around.

Joey hit Bakura's hands off of him and said "Yeah I do. I feel for you man, must be hard to get by with these dorks as friends," he said to Atem.

Atem blinked in a small bit of respect, but Bakura and Marik just took the chance and hit the unsuspecting blond.

The first punch woke up Joey's fighting side and he responded with equally harsh punches of his own. Marik was sent back, he seemed shocked that Joey had done that, and he wasn't happy he had either. He jumped up and ganged up with Bakura to beat the blond up. "Looks like you need a lesson in respect!" he snarled.

Joey ducked under his fist, which hit Atem in the face, and used his ankle to trip Bakura up, whilst pulling his arm behind his back. He taunted the sandy blond "Well you sure aren't making a good impression!" he shot back.

Atem growled, spat out the bit of blood the blow had caused, and jumped into the brawl as well. The four angry and arguing teens were so caught up in their fight that they didn't realise that they were destroying things around them. Before they knew it, half the camp was in on the fight, and the other half was cheering them on.

Red Eyes squeaked in panic as the blows bounced off the armour. He poked his snout out and whispered "Maybe we should run away?"

Joey threw a guy over his shoulder and laughed, his eyes and face alive in thrill "Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in ages!" he countered. Finally he could be tough, he wasn't instantly discriminated, and he actually had fair fighting opponents … what more could a repressed guy want?!

Red Eyes groaned and hid under the armour better.

Joey laughed and wrestled with Bakura again, both determined not to be the first to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main tent the two Kaiba twins poured over a set of maps and pointed out different strategies and options along the way. Their tent was large and royal, but it was only there for their planning, as soon as that was done they'd take it down.

Seto pointed to a mountain pass "They'll pass through here, it's the fastest route through," he commented.

Seth nodded, he pulled at his green hair and then placed his thumb on top of a village "If I take the first battalion and rest here, with the village elder's permission of course, we can wait for their arrival and build-up defences," he said.

Seto was just about to point out that they could go around, but the irritating man in the corner, also known as Duke, chuckled "Excellent strategies, just make sure they work-" he cut himself off when both twins fixed him with their death glares. Having one do it to you would put your body in ice, but two? Duke was petrified, and secretly glad he was on their side …

Seto grunted and turned back to the board "I'd have some smaller groups warn the villages around the base, and then try and make it hard to get by there, clog up rivers to make floods, chop down trees so they have to abandon horses," he said.

Seth blinked "Good idea, I hadn't thought of that."

Seto smirked, there was a hint of playful rivalry between them "That's why I'm here, also try and take your troops on a run along high mountain passes. They'll have to get used to the altitude very quickly, that should help them breathe lower down."

The older twin smiled "Great advice, I'll remember." They stood up and Seth put on his helmet "Are you sure you want to stay with these new recruits?"

Seto snorted "Please, someone has to whip them into shape."

Seth laughed "I don't doubt your abilities," he assured the younger. The twins were both yamis, Seto had blue eyes white dragon on his back, but dark blues along his arms, telling of his heritage. Seth had brown and green tattoos along his arms with a green dragon on his back. The twins had worked out that one would stay to train the new soldiers while the other would go ahead and make a stand in the Huns' path.

Seto was the better teacher out of the two, he was harsh and driving, but he got good results. Seth was better on the field and lead by example, so he took the position of making the first stand against their enemy.

Duke, unfortunately, would be staying with Seto and his men to monitor their progress; Emperors orders, he claimed. The twins secretly agreed that the man was just being irritating; his favourite job. But Seto saw it as a challenge and was determined to make his jaw drop at his results.

Seth took up his sword and sighed "This may be goodbye you know," he said evenly.

Seto smirked "I don't think so," he had faith in his twin, they were so alike.

Seth chuckled and pulled a letter from his coat "Can you see that this is sent back home to Mokuba? I'm sure he'll understand one day." The letter was a goodbye, good luck, and semi-promise to come back.

Seto took it and internally winced at the thought of his brother getting this. He was only thirteen, but he knew more than the twins thought, he could have very sophisticated conversations with visitors. Both were intensely protective of their youngest brother, and knew that they'd do anything to keep him safe. The brunette nodded "I'll get it to him."

Duke sighed "This is all very touching, but maybe you should pay attention to that row?" he raised a hand dramatically and the twins finally noticed the sounds of the brawl.

Seto stiffened, his face clouded over with ice and dark and he stormed outside to see his army having a playground scuffle. Seth glared as well "Mmm, a real challenge for you Seto. Though hardly worthy," he added, knowing Seto could turn tiny girls into fearless fighters should he wish to.

Seto nodded curtly "I'll handle it."

Duke smirked and stood beside them "And I'll watch you every step of the way," he said, his words laced with an underlying threat. He looked at the older twin "I'll have the report sent to you once they've completed their training."

Seth narrowed his eyes at him, laid a hand on Seto's shoulder in a brief goodbye, then left to rally his own battalion who were ready mounted and geared to go. Seto watched his brother ride away and sighed "Good luck Seth." Once he was out of sight, he turned his attention to his pack of animals.

Duke raised an eyebrow at him "I'd make a good first impression," he muttered as he motioned to the fight.

Seto hardened on the exterior. "That won't be a problem." He marched in front of them and took a deep breath "_Soldiers!_" he half-bellowed half-snapped.

The men froze and straightened up at the authority and command in the voice. Joey jumped more than the others, Red Eyes poked his head out and saw the army general and made a noise of dread before slipping back down Joey's top "I told you this was a bad idea …" he moaned. Joey sent a scowl at the baby dragon, before looking at the man who was scanning the crowds with icy eyes.

Joey felt a cold chill run down his spine. It was new … and he didn't like it. _Did the temperature just drop?_ He wondered with a small shiver.

Marik saw the newcomer shudder and smirked, _so he's afraid of the general. _"He started it sir!" he shouted, pointing at the blond.

Joey jumped and sent him a shocked look. _Traitor!_ He thought "Hey you were enjoying it as much as me!" he shot back.

"So it _was_ you."

Joey jumped as Seto appeared in front of him –_when did he get there?!_– glaring icily down at him "I don't expect this sort of behaviour in a soldier training to fight an all-out war," he said sternly, Duke was scribbling notes behind him. Seto saw the blond cringe a little and felt a small satisfaction settle at the sight of the man submitting.

"Sorry, jeeze, what's up your ass?"

Seto's eyes widened a little. He wasn't expecting the fiery, defiant response. The honey eyed boy was glaring up at him, not at all put out by his authority or his clear intimidation, or even their difference in height. A few soldiers snickered at the sight of the rebellious recruit.

Seto's eye twitched and he gave the blond his best icy glare, only for it to be met with one powered by fire. If you stood too close you would get an electric shock from the tension coming from them. Atem, Bakura and Marik exchanged a brief glance through black eyes and bleeding fringes … it seemed this underdog had more guts than they had first thought.

After another few seconds of silent standoff Duke intervened. He pushed past Seto and broke their eye contact "Let me see your crest and papers," he ordered.

Joey scowled, though it was not even half of the glare Seto had received, and handed over his crest and drafting paper. He recognised Duke, and wanted more than anything to punch his pretty face into the dirt.

Duke took the papers and read them, Seto read over his shoulder. "Wheeler." Duke raised an eyebrow "So, your illness didn't stop you after all. I knew that brother of yours was a liar," he sneered.

Joey felt an angry blush raise to his face "Shut up!" he snapped, his arm came up to enforce the gesture.

Seto and Duke at once saw his heavily bandaged arms. Seto grabbed his sleeve in a tight grip, "What happened here?" he half asked, half sneered.

Joey tore his arm away "Rash," he said quickly. "Really infectious, I can't take them off or the entire camp could get infected," he added, others at once took a step back. Joey smirked to himself, _wow I impress myself sometimes. _Seto looked at his hand and put it in his pocket. Joey rolled his eyes "Your fine as long as you don't directly touch it, dumbass," he muttered.

Duke wrote something on his pad and said "I don't remember you wearing them before …"

Joey shrugged "Why would I need to? My family's immune and your visit was a surprise, I had no time to put them on. Why? Are your hands itching?" he asked, trying to psych him out. Duke clenched his fists and stiffly handed back the crest but kept his paper as proof that he had arrived.

Seto took the paper and stole Duke's quill for a moment to write something on Joey's notice. He paused at the end of his note and glared at the blond "There isn't a name here."

Joey's eyes widened. _Shit …_

Red Eyes stiffened as well, but Joey's quick thinking once again paid off.

"Jono."

Duke and Seto blinked.

Joey bit his tongue, _why _his_ name?_ he silently cursed. "Jounouchi Wheeler," he introduced. It was similar enough for him to turn his head if called. And he was sure Duke would recognise the name.

Duke nodded and Seto wrote it down. The adviser muttered something in the generals ear before going back to his tent. Seto smirked at Joey "You seem to like causing trouble, _Jounouchi_," he sneered "Then I'll be extra tough on you, just to keep you busy," he promised with a frosty layer of black ice.

The young general then looked around and addressed his troops, leaving the fuming blond barely halting an attack on him. "Okay you bunch of animals, thanks to this mutt your punishment for lack of discipline is to fix everything you broke; from tent poles, to spoons, to plates, to chop sticks," he looked around at the semi-destroyed camp and laughed harshly "And from the looks of it, you'll be here _all _night." The men let out exclamations of horror and anger as they finally looked to see the damage …

The icy eyed brunette laughed and moved away to pitch up his tent somewhere else, leaving Joey glaring daggers into his back.

The army residents growled and glared at the blond, all respect for back-chatting the general gone, as the punishment sank in. Joey moved away before he could get beaten some more and pulled his saddle from Mai's back when he returned to his belongings, he was sure she'd look after them. As the mare nuzzled in greeting, Red Eyes popped out of his shirt again "That could have gone better," he said hesitantly.

Joey sighed and didn't comment. _What's with that guy? And what's with me?_ He wondered, he had never felt that competitive in a word-war before. He'd never felt the chill like he had, and that glare … Joey barely restrained another shiver. _Gods he could cause a glacier!_

The baby dragon climbed into the saddlebag as Joey took off all unnecessary armour. "Why Jono?" the dragonlet asked, his wedge shaped head tilting largely in confusion. Last he heard Joey and Jono had fallen out.

Joey stiffened and readjusted his bandages to avoid meeting the curious red eyes "It … it was the only name I could think of," he admitted. Mai sighed and leaned on him, Joey leaned back and said "I'll be back girl, I'll pitch up my tent after I've fixed a few things."

As the teen wandered off tiny scapegoat popped out of the bag and bleated at the other spirit in confusion. Red Eyes nodded "I'll never understand humans … Joey'd better watch it now, that general's got him in the bad books, _on the first day_!" he exclaimed irritated.

Tiny scapegoat nodded. On the first day Joey had done the impossible once again; badmouthed the general, back-chatted an Emperors adviser, got into a fight that left him only minorly hurt because he wore armour, destroyed most chances at making friends in the camp, succeeded in making life even harder for himself, and finally causing an all-round camp hatred of 'Jono'.

Tiny scapegoat groaned and shook his fuzzy head. Mai snorted and Red Eyes agreed after a moment of thought "Only Joey could pull off something like that!"

* * *

**Amme: *laughing* that was fun!**

**Joey: he he, seems that we've got the arguing right from the start.**

**Ryou: *giggles* it must be true love!**

**Joey: *deadpan look***

**Yugi: What a way to introduce yourselves. We hope you like Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick, he was fun to play around with, Amme eventually decided on a chibi version.**

**Amme: Yup! In these reviews I'd like to know;**

**1) Fav part.**

**2) Least Fav part/part to improve.**

**3) What do you think of Bakura, Marik and Atem so far?**

**4) What do you think of Red Eyes dragonlet?**

**5) Did Joey manage to 'keep his head above water' on his first day? Or does he look 'sunk' at the moment?**

**6) What do you think of Joey and Seto's relationship?**

**Amme: Please answer those, just a sentence or two on each one will be a fantastic review! Also, if you feel like having a rant about a topic within this story; feel free, the longer and or more detailed the better!**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Training

**Update!**

**Amme: Hey hey! I'm back! I've decided to treat you all before I go back to school; here it is! Another update, though I must say that some of the reviews were very disapointing and I'm tempted not to reply to those ones at all.**

**Ryou: But we've talked her into giving all you _'small-talk-reviewers'_ ONE last chance.**

**Amme: To those who have been giving me valuabe FEEDBACK I aplogoise and stress that this does not apply to you! I'm so sorry you have to read this because you're awsome!**

**Joey: on the same note; Amme's been noticing that replying to reiviews takes a lot of space and time, so she'll be shortening them so that you can hurry onto the stories.**

**Yugi: Please keep the review quality up, just because we're shortening the replies doesn't mean that you reviewers have done anything bad!**

**Amme: But only 15 this time? *crying* I must be doing something bad!**

* * *

**dragonwolf416  
Thanks.**

**Autumn Daughter *  
Thank you so much for answering all the questions, you star! I'm glad you liked so much of it, yes the fight was fun, and Baby Red Eyes is adorable :) Also That 'white blood' was a typo; it should have said 'white blond' sorry about that, I'll get around to fixing that eventually. Please review again!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal *  
That review was my best! Thank you so much! Atem, Bakura and Marik don't have a definate associated character because I want them to stay in their own character, if you know what I mean. Red Eyes will grow, but later, you'll see why. He'll be hiding in Joey's shirt on bad days and around camp on others. The yami-hikari thing you go confused on, I'll try and explain. In an ideal world everyone has one soulmate, but in this story's reality you have people like Vivian matching them up (and they may get some of them right) but other times they'll accept bribes or have a personal dislike of someone and purposely match them badly. So overall Joey has several matches, and any would do, but everyone hopes for their 'other half'. I hope that cleared it up. And that review was a great length! I hope I'll see more like that!**

**PhantomBrat  
Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the fight and baby Red Eyes. And More is here!**

**RAINY-RAIN  
I'm sure you'll like that song :) I'm glad you liked Red Eyes, here is more!**

**Animesaki *  
Dukes scream will be good for all :) Yes Seto sings now! I'm glad you found lot of it funny! Red Eyes is popular with everyone, that's good :) Thanks for liking my puppyshipping style, it's very fun for me too :) Arguements and all.**

**Killer-Fangirl *  
Oh good, I hate making people cry for no reason. I know that Jounouchi is actually their last name; I've changed it to fit the story better (I can't believe that, in Mulan, no one checked that the Fa's had a son called Ping. I also chose a name similar to Joey's so he'd respond better.) Yep Joey's feeling something because he's attracted to Seto as his yami half (Aww bless!) Thank you for answering all the questions! Jono and Seth are not going to be together, you can guess why I think.**

**ajj7sunhawk  
I'll try to be more original, I hope you review again. I'm glad you like Joey's character.**

**Master Kurai  
Ha ha! Best joke about puppyshipping I've ever heard! "they're obviously in love. You can tell by the meaningful stares and kind words." priceless! Marik is a bit of a donkey, and I must say Magi Magi Magician Gal is to thank for Red Eye's baby form!**

**Kaoru-Yuki *  
To be honest I haven't thought of the back tattoos for any of the others. Thanks for that, I would have forgotten otherwise. Joey loves the fight, I had to give him a break from hikari restrictions. Joey would stand up to Seto, it's just in his nature :) Please review again!**

**Guest  
Whoever you are; Thanks.**

**OtakunessandGamer  
Thank for answering all the questions. Thank you for liking it.**

**5500jess *  
Oh no! It's 0-500-miss-maddness! (Joke BTW) Thanks for answering all the questions! I'm glad you like Red Eyes and of course the fight! I'm honoured I have an army to fight for me, but please don't harm my reviewers Liz. Thanks for the review.**

**LokiFanSlashFan *  
Thanks for answering all the questions! Your a star! I'm sorry and glad you felt that strongly for Joey, I'm glad you like the trio and Baby Red Eyes, your right no such thing as Red Eyes toon Lol. I'm also glad you think the pairing is going well too. Serenity is a normal, I haven't thought about Mokuba ... I'll tell you in the next chapter? Deal?**

**BlackAndrey *  
I'm so glad you liked so much of it, thank you. Seto and Joey have to be arguing or they're ill O.o ... and Red Eyes Chick is Magi Magi Magician Gal's idea so I owe her that one :) I will be making differences from Mulan, don't worry, starting nowish but really happening towards the end :) Thanks for the support and I think that my line sums up puppyshipping no? "They're arguing right away, it must be true love" Lol.**

* * *

**Amme: There we go!**

**Ryou: Please remember we're trying to cut down to save time and space, all with stars are favourite reviews of our Amme.**

**Joey: And now an important announcement by our author;**

**Amme: I'll tell you at the bottom *evil grin***

**Yugi: *laughs as Joey falls over* Amme doesn't own Yugioh or Mulan, please enjoy and leave a good review!**

* * *

Dawn broke over the field lined with white. But not white birds like every other day. Hundreds of identical white tents! The tents were tall, square, well-built and weatherproof for all but extremes. The sun groggily climbed into the sky and bathed the green in warmth.

In the 'army' of tents was one little misfit; on the far side was a small triangle tent with a palomino horse peacefully grazing beside it. Inside the tent was the only hikari on the field.

Joey slept deeply, he was wrapped in a wool blanket with the saddle used as a pillow. Joey slept in shorts and a large shirt. He had shadows under his eyes, as he worked long into the night to fix all the things broken in the fight; he still said it was worth it though …

Right now the blond looked more hikari than ever, his arms were unbandaged, letting his skin breathe before a long day of training, and allowed his tattoos to show his true colours. His blond hair had a hazy shimmer, his fair skin glowed and his relaxed face was the image of ideal peace and sleep. You would have never thought that this teen had so many dark troubles inside him, but then again; not many really looked that deep into Joey Wheeler.

In his tent it was only big enough to fit a coffin inside it, there were only precious few things that Joey had to entertain himself. Luckily he traded a few of the 'fix-it-punishment-chores' to get a frying pan off of one of the recruits, and his farmyard knowledge filled in whatever food he could pick out in the fields, there was little chance of anyone sharing meals or meat with him. 'Jono' was very unpopular at the moment and no one wanted a thing to do with him.

In a pile of Joey's clothes –grey short training kimono with leggings and flat leather shoes– curled tiny scapegoat and Red Eyes chick. They slept warmly, Joey being nice enough to give them a nest. But now Red Eyes thought it was time to wake up, and that meant _everyone_ had to wake too.

Joey grunted in pain as the baby dragon landed on his stomach and bounced "Joey! Joey! Wake up!" the baby reptile shrieked. Joey rolled over and hid his head under the saddle with a grumpy groan. Red Eyes pouted and nipped at his toes.

"Ow!" Joey yelped.

Red Eyes sat up like a puppy and grinned "Oh good, you're awake," he said innocently.

Joey sent him a flat look, "Good morning to you too, damn you have sharp teeth," he complained, stretching as much as the space allowed, before reaching for a few dumplings he swiped last night. Red Eyes had already caught the rat tormenting the campsite and had a nice full tummy too, Mai and tiny scapegoat had all the grass they could possibly want … it seemed everyone was sorted for breakfast.

Red Eyes nodded idly and said "You've got to make a good impression today Joey, the training will be harder for you 'cause you're a hikari," generally they didn't have the same stamina and strength as yami, his large red eyes were begging for his cooperation.

Joey wrinkled his nose, pulling on his trousers and bandages "Sure, as if I can make a good impression with Mr fancy-pants general around," he grumbled. The icy eyed brunette still gave him shivers and yet sparked his emotions too; anger and determination in particular.

Red Eyes pouted "You're not making life any easier for yourself," he pointed out.

Joey sighed and flopped back onto his back "Well … he is the general … must have some idea about what he's doing, and he was put here to train us, so he gotta be a good teacher," he mused, fixing the bandages around his wrists and kicking his kimono outside so that he could change once he got out. Tiny scapegoat bleated encouragingly. Joey put a hand on his chin as he thought more "And he's the guy dishing out all the privileges around here."

Red Eyes and scapegoat leaned in, waiting for the big epiphany …

Joey closed his eyes with a chuckle "He's still an asshole though."

Red Eyes fell flat on his face while tiny scapegoat deflated so you could see his stomach and long legs. Joey saw their faces and sniggered, did they really expect him to conform without some impressive show first? As far as he could tell, this General Seto was simply another rich noble with an over inflated ego and too much time on his hands. For Joey there was no person past the ice … yet.

Red Eyes sat up and giggled unsurely "Okay … not the response I wanted," the chick admitted, making Joey laugh again. The baby dragon jumped on Joey's shoulders and said "Anyway, you've at least got to get some friends in the ranks."

Joey raised an eyebrow at him "Since when do you know all the fancy terms?" he asked as he pulled on his shoes.

Red Eyes shook his head "Not important right now _Jono_," he knew_ that_ would smack some seriousness into the blond. As expected, Joey stiffened and sobered. Red Eyes nodded and said "You've got to get some companions here, what if you get in trouble? Scapegoat and I-"

Mai neighed angrily.

Red Eyes cringed "And Mai!" he added quickly "Won't always be there to help you out, I have to try and stay hidden, people will think you're weird if you have a guardian following you around. But, back to my point-"

Joey poked his nose "You talk too much," he teased.

Red Eyes nipped the hand that poked him and said "My point is; you need support from others and not just us," he smacked his long tail against Joey's shoulder as he stood up outside.

Joey sighed "I know that … I'll get by, I always have, and always will," he said, thinking about the lack of support he'd always received. Quite often it was Joey who'd dragged himself up out of the ditches and the lakes he'd been shoved into, and he meant that literally _and_ metaphorically. He didn't want his family to have to help him too much, he always felt that they needed him more. _Them before me._

Mai pushed his kimono into his hands and neighed, stomping her back legs and nodding her head urgently. Red Eyes hovered to let Joey put on his kimono, it was grey with light-gold-brown hems and belt, the baby dragon tilted his head "What do you mean; the troops just left?"

Joey jumped "They what!?" he yelped, and took off towards the centre of the camp running.

Red Eyes squawked "Wait! Your sword …" he trailed off as he saw Joey too far to hear him. Mai looked at the depressed little spirit on the floor and nickered to get a response out of him. Red Eyes looked up at the mare and said "What are we going to do with him?"

Tiny scapegoat bleated flatly and Mai snorted; _tell him 'I told you so' later._

* * *

In the camp the men were getting ready for training; getting breakfast, trading snacks, showing off strength and brute force. Others were stretching or demonstrating speed, a few were wrestling, but nothing like the day before.

Duke was prowling around; looking for any and all mistakes or bad quality. He loved to criticise, and he was exploiting the chance thoroughly. He had noted the food, tents, behaviour and 'Jono' very closely, now he was going to be observing the training. He chuckled at the thought of what he could put down for that. He passed a group of wrestling soldiers and cleared his throat "Order, order please!" he barked.

Marik glared, but Atem poked him and grinned; he raised a hand and said "Fine; I want eggs and bacon!"

Bakura sniggered "Rare join and make it bloody!" he ordered, making the others laugh their heads off.

Marik held up his hand "Rice balls pretty-boy!"

Duke fumed as his authority was mocked, and stormed off in a huff "Very funny," he growled, angrily making a note of that for the Emperor and court to read.

Marik smirked as he saw someone approaching, he smacked the back of Bakura's head "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning," he said. Bakura and Atem looked, then half groaned and half glared at the blond who quickly joined the crowd. Marik swaggered up to him and put an arm around his shoulders "Hello Jono, are you hungry?" he said innocently … too innocently.

Joey shoved it off and wisely took a step away "Na, already ate," he replied.

Bakura nudged Atem and they smirked "Too bad," Bakura drawled, before he grabbed the front of Joey's shirt "Because I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" he growled, and pulled back a fist to punch Joey's face.

"Soldiers!" a voice thundered, making Bakura hesitate.

Joey thought fast and grabbed the fist, and flipped Bakura over his shoulder judo style. Bakura coughed form the floor in shock, all the air knocked out of him.

Joey smirked and stood up, only for Seto to get in his face "Still causing trouble mutt?" he demanded.

Joey glared back "No, this time I _didn't_ start it," he snapped.

Seto's eyes narrowed "Get in line," he ordered darkly. Joey held his glare for another moment before turning and joining the line in the nearest space. Bakura got up and Seto treated him the same. "I don't expect you to cause trouble, and believe me, you can only use the mutt as a scapegoat for so long," he warned the albino.

Bakura spat at his feet and moved to stand beside Marik.

Seto took a moment to calm himself, to breathe through his nose with closed eyes, then moved to middle of the training field. The field itself was just flat grass with some tools at the sides, under waterproof rugs to keep the dew away, and there was a very tall pole, carved smooth from the tallest mountain pine they could find. It had been firmly dug into the ground and soon was to serve its purpose.

Joey watched as Seto removed his shirt, revealing a large, fearsome looking dragon tattoo on his back as he did so. Joey secretly worried about being forced to removing his own shirt … _that'd be just my luck …_

Atem, next to him, gasped softly "Whoa, that's Blue Eyes …"

Joey looked at him "Say what?" he asked through a mutter.

Atem rolled his eyes, as if Joey should know that "You know about the spiritual guardians? Theory goes that each person has an individual that they can call, mostly shows up in tattoos for hikari's and yamis. That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon, _the_ strongest light class dragon known."

Joey whistled softly "That's fancy, no wonder his ego's up his ass." Atem just snorted.

Seto picked up a bow and quiver of arrows and turned smartly to look at the men. Though Joey hated his guts, and probably should have expected it from being surrounded by so many yamis, he couldn't help but notice how well built and good looking the man was …

As soon as the thought registered Joey bit the inside of his mouth, the bitter taste of blood helped him keep his thoughts on track. Joey closed his eyes for a moment in a silent groan; _I should have thought of this! I'm surrounded by yamis! I would find _some _attractive! Crap I need to keep focused!_ He opened his eyes as Seto started talking.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning, training will begin an hour after dawn every day, and those who cause trouble … will answer to me," he finished eerily, he marched in front of the line of soldiers and his height gave him the ability to intimidate them into obeying and think again about messing with him. He saved an extra icy glare for Joey especially.

Bakura sneered as soon as he was past him "Ooo! Tough guy," he muttered.

Seto smirked "Bakura."

The man leaned out and looked at him.

Seto pulled back an arrow and aimed at him. The entire line took a large step back so that Bakura was directly in the general's line of sight.

Seto smirked at Bakura's terrified sweat, before looking up and firing the arrow at the pine pole. It embedded itself at the very top, with only an inch to spare.

Seto chuckled darkly "Thank you for volunteering, retrieve the arrow."

Bakura flinched at the order and growled, he hated being made the fool. He turned to the pole and punched a fist into his hand "I'll get that arrow pretty boy," he promised darkly, his white hair hanging in strands over his sharp brown eyes. "_And_ I'll do it with my shirt _on_," he added, just to get back at him a little. Seto merely raised an eyebrow and let the man walk to the pole.

Just as Bakura was about to monkey up the pole, Seto called out "Wait."

Bakura flopped and growled "_What?_" he demanded angrily.

Seto motioned Duke over, Duke stumbled across to them with a flat but heavy box; if the way he was stooped was anything to judge by. Seto opened it and pulled out two heavy metal rings, attached to two long leather straps. Seto pulled Bakura's right hand out and firmly tightened one end of the leather to his wrist. "This represents discipline," he explained, ignoring the fact that Bakura stooped the second he go of the ring.

He pulled on the albino's left wrist "And this represents strength," again, as soon as the brunette let go Bakura stooped, weighed down beyond belief! Seto made it look like nothing!

Joey saw Atem and Marik sniggering at their friend's expense, but Joey couldn't find anything to laugh about just yet …

Seto moved to take up a good seat for the show. He smirked as the man struggled up. "You will need both to reach the arrow." The general gestured for Bakura to proceed.

Bakura stood up and tested the weights on his arms, before looking up at the arrow. Thirty meters above the earth! He groaned to himself, this would be a struggle, but the thief merely gritted his already grinding teeth and jumped as high as he could. Bakura scrambled up the pole only a few centimetres before gravity pulled down on him. The man tightened his grip, even sank his teeth into the wood! But he fell back to earth all the same.

Seto nodded curtly and gestured for the next man to take his place.

Marik fared no better. He was more creative with his feet, as he hung upside down until his back was about to snap, then he fell too.

Atem was a little more sensible about it, he walked around the pole, seeing if there were any hidden footholds, but there were none. And with no tactic to aid him he also fell with a painful thud.

Joey was last, he found the weights a burden more than the others, even with a lifetime of work; a hikari just simply didn't have the same inbuilt strength as yamis or male normals. He was one of the worst because of that. He fell back and landed badly on his hip, after several colourful curses he got up and threw the weights at Seto's feet.

Seto looked up at the task and saw in his mind's eye how far away the closest man was, he groaned and ran a hand through his hair "We've got a long way to go," he realised aloud.

Joey nursed his hip for a moment, whilst chewing on a natural pain relevant herb he found in the grass. He had the feeling that he'd need to have a bunch of these after a few days training, he could nearly feel how sore he'd be already!

He nearly missed Seto throwing out bamboo poles for them all, Bakura, next to him, caught both his own and Joey's. Joey glared at him, but Bakura merely used his arm strength and tripped him up with a pole to the back of the knees.

Seto glared at 'Jono' as he got up but ignored the urge to insult him, he kicked up some pots on either side of him and shattered them with the pole ends, perfectly, impressing the men "_Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns,_"

Everyone took up the stance Seto ordered, but Marik leaned over to Joey and dropped a horrible, wriggly spider down his back.

"_Did they send me daughters, When I asked for sons?_"

Joey yelped and instinctively lashed out with pole in hand, unfortunately hitting all those near and causing a human domino train. Red Eyes and tiny scapegoat cringed from their viewpoint on top of a tent.

Seto glared at Joey before vaulting over the downed men to the thrashing troublemaker. "_You're the saddest bunch, I ever met. But you can bet-_" Seto broke on the last word as Joey hit him in the stomach with the pole. Joey at last got the spider out and grinned at the creature in triumph.

"_Before we're through,_" Seto grabbed the front of Joey's kimono and pulled him so he was in the blonds face. "_Mister, I'll make a man, out of you._"

Red Eyes growled and tried to attack the man, scapegoat was only just able to hold him back. Duke sneered in the background as Joey shoved Seto away, and made another note in his report.

* * *

Seeing that simple combat was hard for them, Seto turned to archery. He demonstrated, flicking up an apple then firing through it, onto a marked tree. Once again, no one was any good.

"_Tranquil as a forest,_" Joey came up, but held up an apple core instead. He smiled apologetically before his stomach growled again. It had been a few days and he was on lesser meals than the rest of the men. Seto was less than impressed _"but on fire within._"

* * *

Seto tried a baseball tactic, with a water bucket on head, he demonstrated how easy it was, but of course the others were less skilled than him. "_Once you find your centre_, _you are sure to win._"

On Joey's turn the men all threw their rocks at him at once, Joey stood no chance and blindly lashed out in self-defence, as the bucket upturned and somehow ended up on his head! Red Eyes cringed behind a rock …

"_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot!_" Seto dodged the only one that 'Jono' managed to it, and glared at the meek blond who peeked out from under the bucket. _"And you haven't got a clue_._"_

* * *

_"_S_omehow I'll make a man, out of you!_" Joey went fishing with Bakura and Seto, fishing with their hands, and food, for once, made Joey focus. He dived in with his hand in a sharp, professional attack, only to find Bakura's foot in his hand. Joey dropped the foot and proceeded to show everyone how fast he could run as he sprinted from Bakura's anger.

Seto just laughed.

* * *

Later, in a mock flaming arrow attack, Atem and Bakura were running, dodging and ducking across the field. Atem held his hair down as he ducked and muttered ""_I'm never gonna catch, my breath._"

"_Say good-bye to those, who knew me,_" Bakura yelped as an arrow narrowly missed his kneecap!

"_Boy, was I a fool in school, for cutting gym,_" Marik agreed, smashing his face onto a block to be chopped, only to bounce off will several missing teeth and a two black eyes.

Seto spared with Joey, Joey ducked under a punch, only for Seto to reveal it as a feigned attack so he could punch Joey in the face. Joey rolled back a few steps and lay in shock.

Red Eyes squirmed under Joey's top "_This guy's got 'em, scared to death!_"

"_Hope he doesn't see, right through me_," Joey added, forcing himself to get back up.

"_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_" Atem thought as he hesitantly ran across water poles.

* * *

"_(Be a man), We must be swift as the coursing river,_" the men practiced long into the night, firing cannons –basically just large fireworks- at Hun dummies. Their aim was awful! Joey light his wick with a hopeful smile, only for Marik to kick away the supports from under it.

"_(Be a man) With all the force, of a great typhoon,_"

Joey grabbed it as it fell and pulled it up, only for it to explode in his hands and fire in the wrong direction entirely; it landed on Duke's tent. Duke, both luckily and not, was just leaving as the rocket struck and his tent was charcoal. He fumed and made an angry note.

"_(Be a man) With all the strength, of a raging fire._"

Seto sat on a high hill, sighing in frustration at the lack of progress. He looked up at the moon and wondered what life was like for his brothers …

Down below, Joey was staring at the same moon, wondering about his family … and trying to scavenge some form of meal, though the camp cook was commissioned to give food to all, Joey seemed to be the exception because he broke the chef's best cooking pots in the brawl weeks ago.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._"

* * *

The next day Seto had the men go on a mountain hike with weight packages placed on their shoulders. Duke cleared his throat and motioned back to 'Jono', who was struggling with the weights very badly as he suffered from lack of food, sleep and emotional drain.

"_Time is racing toward us, till the Huns arrive,_" as the brunette watched, 'Jono' stumbled and fell over. He growled and moved to relief him of his burden, only for the blond to determinedly stagger back to his feet and carry on.

"_Heed my every order, and you might survive,_" Seto saw how much the teen was struggling and decided to send him home, he was just too weak to survive the training.

* * *

Joey walked into camp in a weak daze, jumping as Seto appeared with a fully packed up Mai "_You're unsuited for, the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through,_" Seto said, handing 'Jono' the reins and quickly explaining how he was wasting away.

Joey turned and moved to leave, his head full of disappointment and sadness. But just as he was about to mount; the shadow of the pine moved over his head.

"_How could I make a man out of you?_"

Joey's face cleared and the determination set in more than ever. He wanted to prove himself, not just for his family now, but to the others who thought so low of him! It burned so hot a dragon would have been shamed!

The blond left Mai in the stables should he be kicked out in the mornings, and strapped himself to the weights. After a few tries and falls he looked at the weights and an idea slowly bloomed.

"_(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river,_"

Joey swung the weights around, getting them tangled so he had something to grip. He shuffled it up and walked up the pine.

"_(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon,_"

Dawn approached as he neared the top, the men woke up and saw, to their amazement! The misfit near the arrow! Joey's face was covered in sweat, and he was so close! Down below Bakura watched slack-jawed, Atem grinned at his success and Marik silently cheered him on, wanting Seto to be shown up for once.

"_(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire,_"

Joey slipped a little, but then recovered and hauled up the last meter …

Seto exited his tent, and as he did so, an arrow fell at his feet. He looked up and saw 'Jono' sitting on top of the pine, panting and grinning as the men cheered below. "Go Jono!"

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,_"

The two locked eyes … Seto smirked once, but in respect this time.

* * *

"_(Be a man) We_ must be swift as_ the Coursing river,_" Ever since Joey's success the troops advanced again and again, with proof that it could be done, everyone was invigorated! Joey got more respect because he was the first to do so. Joey sprinted with weights to hold him down. Even bested Seto at a one on one fight! Seto was conflicted about being beaten, but the stinging from Jono's kick made him grin at the improvement nonetheless.

"_(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon,_" Atem ran across water, Bakura confidently dodged all flaming arrows, and even gave Joey his bamboo pole as a sign of respect one morning. Joey accepted, then spared with the man, both proving to have quite a fight in them.

"_(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire,_" Marik sliced a block with his face and soon the men moved onto swords.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_"

* * *

"YA!" the soldiers shouted, kicking high with their legs as they practiced with bamboo poles again.

They landed perfectly and Seto, for once, had run out of challenging ideas to throw at them. He stood up tall, though he was tall already, and nodded at them all. "Nice job," he allowed, that was the highest praise anyone could wrangle out of him. After two long and painful months they had done it.

The soldiers cheered and threw their poles into the air in celebration, and went about smacking each other on the back and playfully scuffling, while making plans for a night off. Joey smiled quietly and moved to go back to Mai and see what he could scavenge for a meal.

"Jono!"

Joey looked up, having gotten used to being called his twins name.

Seto was watching him with a troubled expression, he had been noticing that he blond never went to the food tent, he wondered why. The chef said he always came, but the men said he had never turned up past the third day.

Joey walked over and said "Haven't had enough of me?"

Seto gave him a flat look and said "Why aren't you going to get something to eat?"

Joey at once sobered and shuffled his feet hesitantly "Well … the chef has a grudge against me, 'cause the fight on the first day broke something special to him. He turns me away whenever I try and get something …" he trailed off with a scowl.

Seto was scowling too, it was the chef's duty to serve all the men, and if he wasn't doing his job then he would be fired. Seto would make sure of this, but first … "Haven't you been eating?"

Joey shrugged "Whatever I can find, fishing's been good," he commented, turning to go to his tent.

Seto reached out and grabbed his wrist. Bare skin on bare skin …

Both jumped slightly at the electric shock and hum that passed through each of them, Seto at once let go and Joey rubbed his wrist, blinking. Seto looked at his hand and said "Static …" Joey nodded mutely. Seto put his hand down and pulled on his shirt again, he looked over his shoulder and said "Come, I've got a chef to sort out. If he's not serving all the men he's not serving his side."

Joey at once grinned "Now this I can't wait to see!" he chuckled darkly. Seto smirked a bit, also looking forwards to the confrontation.

He looked at the sniggering blond out of the corner of his eye and said "But you're still my worst recruit, and I'm not going to go any easier on you."

'Jono' raised an eyebrow and saluted "Yes_ sir_," he mocked.

Seto didn't comment and just motioned for 'Jono' to take his place in the line, Seto got behind him to force the chef to serve him, then would have serious words with the man before threatening to find a replacement.

As predicted the chef served Joey, though clearly reluctantly, and 'Jono' got his first proper meal in ages! Seto threatened to have the man fired and dishonoured unless he served them all, and promised to make life harder should he see any refusals or unfair behaviour. Then took his food –insisting that he should eat like his men so that he had the same limits; thus always proving that they could be better as he ate, slept and trained just like they did– and went back to his tent.

Joey watched the guy go and smiled, with a full stomach and the promise of better meals for the future, he felt his opinion of the guy lighten. _He's alright,_ he allowed as he went back to his tent.

Red Eyes popped out of his tent and grinned toothily up at him "Hey Joey!"

Joey opened his arms as the baby jumped into them, he scratched just behind his horns to make him purr and laughed "Hey Red Eyes, how've you been?" his tent had been moved back to the edge of the field, but he didn't mind; it gave him the chance to be with his spirit friends and thoughts.

Red Eyes smiled and jumped up "I've been practicing my attack look!" he took a deep breath and fired his attack, only this time it was bigger and the aim was a lot more accurate. It hit the Hun dummy perfectly, Joey was impressed. The baby reptile smiled toothily up at him and said "I call it 'Inferno Fire Blast'," he stated proudly.

Joey chuckled "A bit fancy isn't it?"

Baby Red Eyes huffed "It'll be _way_ more impressive when I'm big!"

Joey let Red Eyes sit on his shoulder and went to scratch Mai's ears, the mare had also grown very lean and strong over the weeks, Joey had somehow found the time to ride her across the terrine daily, she leaned into his shoulder affectionately. Joey looked at the baby dragon "When you're big?" he asked.

Red Eyes nodded "Yup! I'm going to grow up soon, my bones are aching, so I know I'll be huge!" he flapped his wings a few times excitedly "Then I'll be a fighter, I could help you in battle, that'll be impressive!"

Joey smiled and sat down, tiny scapegoat at once jumped onto his bent knee "Sounds great little guy, but I think that we'll have to focus our energy into fighting ourselves, though I'd love to see Seto's face if you turned up, all big and scary," he teased.

Red Eyes scratched his nose in embarrassment. Tiny scapegoat bleated out a few laughs before hopping off to explore some more. Joey waved him off affectionately and crawled into his tent, a full stomach and a hard day training made him very tried, soon he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Far away, at the base a huge mountain range, a large, scary man, looked up at the sky and waited for his pet to return to him. Ushio's furs were stained subtly with blood, his face covered in dirt. He was a wild beast with the intelligence and drive to get what he wanted done. His body was a mountain in itself, packed with muscles and easily seven feet tall, his hands could bend steel and eyes were said to burn through all they saw.

The said sharp eyes looked up as a soft caw was heard; he smirked in cruel affection and held up his hand for his pet to sit on. As long as his spirit pet was useful, he wouldn't slaughter it …

Eagle Eye swooped down and dropped a small object that landed at Ushio's feet. The bird sat on the man's wrist; the normally huge bird looked no bigger than a sparrow on the man's shoulder, so large was his frame.

Ushio kicked up the object, catching it with one hand, and looked at it in amusement when he saw a child's doll. With predatory intelligence he saw at once the situation ahead, but would his men? He smirked at his bird and said "Nice job." The bird growled in approval.

Ushio turned to his men, stationed a little way down the mountain base and jumped into the middle of the camp, they at once clutched at their weapons; knowing full well that this man would, and could, take on any of them and win. Panic, Rex, Weevil and Raphael walked a knife edge every day, but as some say; better to be at the right hand of the devil, than in his path.

Ushio threw the doll at them. His right hand man caught it. "What do you see?" Ushio interrogated in a dangerously soft voice; if they failed their head would be rolling on the floor …

Panic ran his hand over the doll and rubbed his fingers together, having found a bark trace "Black pine … from the high mountains," he reported; location.

Raphael took it from him, letting Rex pluck something off it as it moved over his head. Rex held up the foreign hair and scowled "White horse hair," he confirmed, rolling it between his finger and thumb and feeling the wiriness of it. "Imperial stallion," he identified with a sneer; threat.

Raphael sniffed at the doll and handed it back to Ushio "Sulphur, from cannons," he reported; severity of threat; armed.

Ushio nodded at them all, and held the doll in his massive fist "This doll came from a village in the mountain pass … where that imperial army is waiting for us," he concluded, having seen all that and more in this object from that environment.

Weevil snickered "We can avoid them easily," he pointed out, going around the mountains, even with their army size, would only take an extra week.

Ushio glared at the smaller man, if he wasn't so good with the bow and arrow he would have sliced him down already. Weevil shrank back meekly under the deadly glare. Ushio shook his head "No." He pointed at the pass with his sword "The quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass," he growled. The Eagle growled and rolled his shoulders restlessly.

Ushio smirked and held up the doll "Besides, a little girl will be missing her doll … we should return it to her," he suggested with a cruel sneer, it would be the last thing she'd receive before his sword …

* * *

**Ryou: Poor girl ...**

**Amme: War is bad. NEVER SUPPORT IT!**

**Joey: Now our announcment?**

**Amme: Yes! I'm, once again, twisting the ending! Muhahaha!**

**Joey: Say what?!**

**Amme: you heard me, I'm making my own changes to it all over again! I'll be so fun!**

**Yugi: I hope you'll be nice?**

**Amme: Who me? I'm alllways nice.**

**Yugi: You threatened to kill of my Yami in Yugioh Robin Hood!**

**Amme: That's right, I did. But don't worry I promise it's not THAT evil *evil laugh* or maybe it is ...?**

**Ryou: Before things get too crazy; Please leave a BIG DETAILED review;**

**1) Fav part  
****2) Least fav  
****3) How was Seto's singing & the training?  
****4) Any questions?  
****5) What do you think of the original sections being put in here?**


	5. Bathing Healing and Moving out

**Update!**

**Amme: Here we are! Damn this was hard to write, the oringial at the end I mean. oooh...**

**Joey: She's really trying guys, she's just stressfully challenged at this moment.**

**Amme: am not!**

**Ryou: Go and rest, you're tired.**

**Amme: Okay ... zzzz... no! Reviews! Must answer them!**

**Yugi: oh boy ...**

* * *

**Kaoru-Yuki *  
Red Eyes is probably his guardian(in training ... hee hee), growing as a person, that's very perceptive, good to see someone seeing character development. Of couse Seto and Joey are a sparking match! You can't have lightning without fire and ice! Thank you for reviewing. A star for perceptiveness!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Thanks for answering all the questions! Everyone hates the cook, I hope Ushio will spare the girl too, though I doubt is sadly. Please review again!**

**Iwini  
thanks for answering all the questions! Please review again! I'm glad you think my story flows, please keep with me!**

**5500Jess *  
The Queen of random returns! Thanks for answering all the questions! Seth and Jono don't pair up, I'm glad you like my original parts, please save the army for the flamers, I had one recently ... you can go and attack him/her! Review again!**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Atem's too mature to be king of the rock, I hope you agree with my choice! I'm glad you like how I've written Joey, please review again.**

**Animesaki *  
My DVD! I loves you! I'm happy you laughed so much, I'll try and keep funny, though I'm not too great at that ... I can't bully Bakura too much, he'd never act properly :( Mokie? you'll find out right now! Joey's is doing very well, he's the underdog turned champ! review again! Yes Duke shall SCREAM! Muhahah!**

**Master Kurai *  
The sparking is the fatal attraction between the two of them, you are correct ;) Shirtless Seto was very distracting, and I'm glad you liked Joey's attitude and the original parts. As for you question; you flatterer! Thanks so much and the answer; I have no idea ... :)**

**BlackAndery  
See if you can get little Kuriboh to sing Seto's song! Glad you liked is so much you shared it :) I must be harsh on some characters, so sorry, but yes the sparking is the attraction ... hee hee, they just don't know it!**

**Lovelyxoxo  
Thank you for answering all the questions! I'm glad you're a puppyshipper but I cannot promise anything without spoiling! I'm glad you liked so much and more original is comming up! Please review again!**

**Winged Sapphire Wolf  
Hey sis! that's MY falme thrower! Don't beat them up too much! I need those characters! Review again!**

**LokiFanSlashFan  
Thank you for answering all the questions, I will be having a bit of the battle, though I am crap at fighting squences so it may be either relitively short, or just rubbish ;A; sorry. Please review again!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal *  
No one likes the Chef! Ha ha! Success! I use Raphael as a baddy because he's just big an intimidating ... no other reason, plus he's the guy who kicked Yugi out for half a season so I'm not happy with him! Brainwashing or not. That's why ... bad reason isn't it?**

**dancing elf  
I'm glad you like the original parts and please go to chapter two or three and read the review replies to Autumn's Daughter to understand the yami-hikari thing.**

**Donwannalogin *  
Cool name! I'm so happy you like so much of it, please review again! The songs are fun for me too and dont' worry, I hear Joey as a girl too. oops ... I try to keep the characters, glad you noticed, please review again!**

**OtakunessandGamer  
Thank you for answering all the questions! Please review again! Ryou thinks that is a good length, yes thank you.**

**PhantomBrat  
I'll use the sneeze idea, very creative and funny! Seto's singing is awsome, leave him alone, his pride is damaged enough! Please review again!**

* * *

**Amme: Done! Zzzz...**

**Yugi: Discalmers! Dont' Own Yugioh or Mulan or anything else you may see that's not original! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Red Eyes paced up in a high tree branch and hissed down at Joey "This is a bad idea! Such a bad idea! What if someone sees you!?" he demanded.

Joey was stripping off underneath a tree, the lake was only a few meters away and Joey was planning to bathe, but of course Red Eyes thought he was taking a stupid risk. Joey looked up at the dragon "Listen scales, if I don't get a good bath soon I'll smell worse than Mai's stable back home."

Mai whinnied indignantly, she often followed Joey around when he wasn't training, in many ways she was like a pet or dog. Joey smiled ruefully at her "Sorry girl, but it's true, you stink it up bad. I know 'cause I'm the one cleaning it half the time," he teased as he scratched her nose.

Red Eyes huffed as Joey pulled off his bandages and jumped in. The hikari tattoos were painfully obvious in the moonlight, the blue and greens were highlighted! Red Eyes jumped down beside the lake, Joey groaned in joy and sank in up to his nose, scrubbing at his hair and arms as he did so. Red Eyes pouted "Okay, okay, you're clean. Now get out!" he squeaked.

Joey chuckled "Red Eyes, if you're so worried, then go stand watch," he suggested "I'm having a damn good soak before I get out."

Red Eyes growled and shot a stream of smoke from his nose before hopping back to Joey's clothes "Yeah … _stand watch Red Eyes while I blow our secret with my stupid hikari habits!_" he mimicked, making tiny scapegoat chuckle. Red Eyes pouted "Hygiene!"

Mai snorted then looked up as she heard some people approaching. She whinnied in alarm as Atem, Bakura and Marik rushed past to get their wash, stripping off as they did so.

Red Eyes jumped into the reeds and squeaked "We're doomed! There are some things I know they're bound to notice!" he panicked, darting into the water too, though he hardly knew how to swim.

* * *

Joey looked up as the rowdy cries of the trio were heard, he at once sank as deep as he could to keep hidden. _Fuck!_ Of all the lucks!

Marik and Bakura ran straight in and began to wrestle, having already gotten on each-other's nerves. Atem rolled his eyes and jumped, making sure to splash the two goons with his water bomb. Marik and Bakura laughed and began to swim around the lake a little.

Atem emerged and he did look very different; his hair was flat to his head and hanging by his shoulders rather than gravity defying. But the face was the same, Joey would have laughed at how small the man looked now, but the situation wasn't good for laughing! He had to get out of there!

Joey looked around and saw an escape! There was a large rock in the middle, if he moved there he'd be hidden. He submerged as much as he could and tried to move behind a rock unseen but-

"Hey Jono!" Bakura spotted him.

Joey groaned and turned his back, staying shoulder submerged to keep his tattoos hidden. "Oh, er, hi guys I didn't know you were here …" he started, earning a few confused and strange looks from the three of them. Joey crept behind the rock and said "I-I was just washing, and now I'm clean, and now I'm going to go. Bye!" he gasped out quickly, moving behind the rock fully and cursing his eternal bad luck.

But Marik was having none of it. He quickly swam after him "Come back here!" he laughed, standing before Joey, who had his back pressed to the rock. Marik offered a crude smile "I know we were jerks to you before … so let's start over," he offered, being genuinely nice for once. He extended a hand "Yo, I'm Marik."

Joey gave him a small wave, fingers barely passing the water's surface "H-hey."

Atem appeared around the rock next, fighting to get pondweed out of his bangs "And I'm Atem," he grinned, playing along and really being a good sport now.

Joey nodded "Hello …"

"And I …" Joey cursed as the final voice came from above him, he looked up, and regretted it! Bakura stood on top of the rock, looking down at them all "… am Bakura Akefia! King of the rock!" he claimed. "And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

Joey closed his eyes and felt like clawing at them, _I did _not_ need to see that!_ He wailed and screamed internally, and he looked determinedly away.

Marik smirked up at Bakura "Oh yeah? Well I think Jono and I could take you," he said, nudging at Joey while getting ready to fight. Joey managed to slip around, keeping his back away from them and his arms out of sight, and backed away.

"I-I don't really want to take him anywhere," he said, still trying to get the images of naked yamis out of his head. _As if I wasn't traumatised enough!_ He thought with a pout.

Marik looked at him as if he was talking crazy, while Atem just finally flicked out the pondweed and threw it as far as possible. Marik splashed over to the poor hikari and said "But Jono, we have to fight!" he said, pointing to Bakura; who was sniggering at being 'king of the rock'.

Joey laughed and said "Erm … no we don't. We could just … close our eyes and … swim around?" he offered meekly.

Marik grabbed his upper arm and tried to pull him back "Ah come on don't be such a hikar_i-_ _Yeouch_!" the man yelped, jumping nearly out of the water in shock. He let Joey go and clutched at his buttocks in alarm "Something bit me!" he yelped.

Behind Joey, Red Eyes' head surfaced and he coughed behind the blond "Ugh! I'm going to be sick!" he squawked.

Marik looked for the voice, then spotted Red Eye's tail as it splashed on the surface as the baby dragon tried to climb onto Joey's back and cover the hikari tattoo there so the teen only had to focus on his arms. Marik didn't get a good view of the tail, so shouted out the first thing he thought "SNAKE!" he screamed, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Bakura's eyes lit up and he dived in after it, Atem got up onto the rock; having no desire to be bitten himself. Joey whistled and Mai looked up and saw her master in trouble, so raced over and allowed him to use her body as a shield from the yamis eyes.

Marik climbed up onto the rock and squeezed Atem like a giant infant. "Snake! Where's the snake? Oh God don't let it get me!" he panicked.

Atem groaned before slapping him "Get a grip, but just don't make it me!" he complained, shoving the man back into the water.

Bakura surfaced with a disappointed scowl "There's no snake," he stated grumpily; he got his hair wet for nothing!

Marik froze in the process of screaming and climbing out again, and looked at Bakura incredulously. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Atem scowled "There never was one, you're such a baby."

* * *

Joey pulled on his clothes on the other side of the tree, Mai and tiny scapegoat keeping watch. Joey sagged against the bark "That … was too close," he gasped out, just realising that things could have gone _very_ wrong back there.

Red Eyes was hopping up and down, scrubbing at his forked tongue with both clawed paws "Ugh! Ew! Yuck! That wasn't close! That was vile!" he complained, now licking dirt to try and lose the taste. "You owe me so much right now!" he snapped, biting Joey's foot angrily.

Joey smiled at the dragon "Thanks buddy …" he pulled on the rest of his clothes, bandages included, then began to walk back to camp, Mai let him lean on her shoulder. Joey looked up at her and rubbed his forehead in a troubled way "I _never_ want to see a naked yami again," he muttered.

Mai seemed to laugh, snorting constantly for two whole minuets. Joey put her by his tent and went off for a walk to clear his head. Red Eyes followed, flying to build up his stamina, and chewing on a bit of leathery-dried meat; still complaining. He glared at Joey "I am biting no more butts for you, misfit," he growled.

Joey snorted "And I won't give you any more meat if you keep complaining," he returned, the camp was very quiet around him. _Everyone must be off swimming now, I got out just in time._ He thought with a relieved sigh. Tiny scapegoat bleated on his shoulder, Joey smiled at him "This place is nice when there's not half the noise," he said; admiring the rolling hills and starry skies.

The small spirit nodded and settled for a nice stroll on Joey's shoulder.

Joey let his feet take him where they wished and just blanked out. He only woke from his trouble free daze when he heard people arguing near-by.

"You think they're ready to fight?! They would not last a minute against the Huns!"

Joey jumped and looked around, he was slightly surprised that his feet had managed to carry him to the other side of the camp; near Seto and Duke's tents to be exact. He was standing only a few meters away from Duke's tent, the light inside showed him pacing and dominating, and the other silhouette …

"Seto?" Joey whispered.

Seto stood up from his seat "They've completed their training," he pointed out.

Duke crossed his arms and leered at him "Those _boys_ are no more fit to be soldiers, than you are to be General." Joey winced from outside the tent, _that was low …_ he thought with sympathy for the icy eyed man. But Duke didn't stop there "Once the Emperor reads my report, your troops will never see battle."

Joey blinked, _what a pompous bastard, doesn't he want us to do our part? I hope he's a spy so we get the chance to drown him later._ He smirked at the idea of shoving the man underwater. _What a wet blanket!_

Seto moved and grabbed Duke's shirt "We're not finished!" he growled. Joey felt strangely proud.

Duke cowered for a moment, but then slapped the hands off of him "Remember your place Kaiba, you and your brother may be Generals, but _I_ am the Emperors counsel … and I didn't get the job by luck, I have the skills that our ruler _needs_."

Joey blinked then growled "That little son of a-"

"And you listen too, you petty excuse for an army inspector," Seto growled, towering over Duke once again "Seth and the Emperor trust my word and need every man on board. Should I say I believe that they are ready, your report is toilet paper."

And with that the man turned and stormed out of the tent, leaving Duke fuming.

Seto walked nearly into Joey, who smirked "Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch," he punched his own open palm with a snigger, but Seto glared at him and walked by. Joey lowered his arms "Or not …" he trailed off. He allowed the man to walk only a few more steps before shouting after him "Hey!"

Seto looked at him over his shoulder "_What?_" he snarled, making Joey feel the first hint of intimidation since he met the guy.

But the blond wasn't fazed. He shrugged "Listen; from the guy who hates your guts, thinks you're an arrogant bastard and basically can't say a nice thing about you, I think you're a great General and teacher. So ignore that guy," he jerked a thumb at him "He's just a wimpy wet blanket who never learned to dry."

Seto's glare morphed into slight shock and surprise, and the blond sent him a smile before turning to leave.

"Wait."

Joey froze at once and turned to look at him again. Seto was facing him, looking a little conflicted about something. Joey turned to face him and waited for whatever the man was puzzling over. Finally Seto sighed through his nose and raised a hand to beckon "This way," he said, before leading the way.

Joey was too curious to simply walk away, though that was probably the wisest choice for someone in his position.

Seto stopped in an isolated area and looked up at the stars. Joey hung back for a moment before standing next to him, he looked up and wondered what Seto saw in the sky … "So, what's up?" he asked when the silence showed no signs of breaking.

Seto glanced at him and then away "Nice to finally have someone say something honest about the idiot," he admitted.

Joey laughed "Who Duke?"

Seto nodded "Yeah … you've been doing very well Jono, even more than I expected based on how pathetic you were at the start," he said gruffly, like he hated giving complements.

Joey raised an eyebrow at him "Easy ice-man, say anything nicer and you might just thaw," he teased.

Seto shot him a cool look, but it wasn't half as icy as normal. Joey grinned and looked up at the stars again, admiring them himself. Seto looked at the blond and thought that maybe mutt wasn't a precise enough word for him, he was too playful, determined, energetic and many other things to be called Mutt.

"Pup …"

Joey heard the word and looked "Eh?"

Seto shrugged "You are the runt of the litter," he pointed out.

Joey's temper lit up at once "Hey! Just because you're Mr fancy-pants, and that I gave you _one_ complement doesn't mean I'm going to sit and roll over for ya!" he growled.

Seto chuckled "You're right; you have to obey those orders anyway."

Joey glared heatedly before retreating back to their fragile and temporary truce they had formed for the night. After a longer, more comfortable silence Seto spoke "You … you have siblings don't you?"

Joey nodded "Yeah, twin brother and little sister. Do you?"

Seto smirked "Twin brother, little brother," he replied.

Joey laughed "No way," they were quite similar. "So obviously your twin's a yami, what's your brother?" he asked lightly.

"Mokuba. He's a normal," Seto said.

Joey laughed again "Same with my sister, Serenity … I really miss them," he admitted. _I wish I could send them a letter or something …_

Seto glanced at the blond and found him rather interesting, not many people would admit to things like that in the army. "You're a strange one Jono," he said at last.

'Jono' shrugged with a small smile "I get that a lot," he allowed. With that their talk came to a comfortable end, but neither really wanted to return to the stresses of camp just yet, so they silently watched the sky.

* * *

Red Eyes watched the pair from the tops of the nearest tent suspiciously. "What's Joey up to?" he wondered softly. Tiny scapegoat bleated from his feet and hopped to the other side of the tent, looking down at the sound of Duke's humming from inside. Red Eyes nodded "Yeah, I thought everyone was doing very well … the real army must be extremely strict if they're not at a good enough level yet," he mused aloud.

Tiny scapegoat nodded and slyly suggested that they go and look at the reports themselves. Red Eyes grinned at once "And snoop in Duke's things?" he asked, scapegoat nodded a little, Red Eyes bounced over "Let's do it!"

After hopping over to the tent entrance they waited for Duke to leave. Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

Duke left the tent, clothed only in a body towel and armed with several scrub brushes, he hummed happily despite the harsh words he gave Seto earlier and moved towards the lake to clean. Red Eyes snorted as he smelt the floral soaps and oils "Is he a woman?" he asked dryly, tiny scapegoat bleated flatly as well and then hopped inside.

The inside was only slightly better adorned than the soldiers tents, but it did have a larger storage crate and way more personal possessions than the average soldier did. Red Eyes looked around and nearly fainted at the over scented air inside; several smouldering scent sticks were placed on the crate and desk.

The baby dragon lightly coughed "I can't breathe!" he gasped.

Tiny scapegoat hopped onto the desk and nosed around in the papers, Red Eyes joined him after a moment to get used to the thick atmosphere inside the tent. The smaller spirit bleated when he found the reports.

Red Eyes smiled "Yes, this is them." He carefully opened then, wary of his sharp claws, and checked up on the first few days, yet as they read through the progress they became puzzled; the reports were outstanding!

The little dragon closed them in confusion "What was all the arguing about?" he asked his companion after they escaped to fresher air. Tiny scapegoat knew that Duke simply wanted to cause trouble and abuse his position, but said nothing; the dragonlet was too young to understand.

The little dragon scampered back up the tent and saw the fiery blond and the icy brunette parting ways back to their beds. Red Eyes flew after Joey and landed on his shoulder "I saw that," he said in greeting.

Joey jumped, he hadn't expected a baby reptile to drop on him like that. But seeing that it was the friendly, and sometimes irritating spirit guardian he was always with; he calmed. "What?" he asked.

Red Eyes motioned over to Seto's back "You like him, don't you?" he drawled.

Joey stiffened "W-what?! No I-"

Red Eyes sniggered "Yeah yeah, whatever Joey," he interrupted, and dropped onto the ground to run ahead of him. Joey glared at the scaly spirit and grumbled all the way back to his tent, only sparing a glance at the sky to remind him of someone with blue eyes.

* * *

Duke staggered out of the pond growling angrily, holding up what had once been a prized fashion slipper. "Absolute commoners," the man growled, he turned to the boisterous recruits taking a bath and shouted "You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" he accused; drawing more laughs and mocking noises from the soldiers. Duke walked another few steps "And I do not squeal like a girl- _ahhh!_" he squealed; something had grabbed his foot! Duke's womanly shriek was quickly followed by a tight clutching of his towel and a small leap backwards.

On the ground was a beat up, crawling soldier in full armour. He had brown spiked hair and brown eyes, he coughed weakly and looked up at Duke "S-sir … _-cough-_ a messenger from –_cough-_ G-General S-Seth …" the man moaned out before fainting.

Duke recovered after a moment and bent down "Hey! What's wrong?" the stupid noble had no idea how to deal with first aid, or even how to check if someone was alive! He bit his lip and looked around; he couldn't go back to the men bathing, that would be too embarrassing, Seto was not there, and the misfit …

* * *

Joey jumped as someone opened his tent "Duke?" he asked. Red Eyes dove for cover!

Duke rolled his eyes "Get out here Wheeler, someone's hurt," he hadn't seen the little dragon.

Joey got out of his tent, nearly laughing at the fact that Duke was only in a towel "Who's hurt?"

Duke shrugged "Some messenger from General Seth, this way-"

Joey spluttered "Seto's brother? And you left the guy alone?!" he shouted.

Duke glared "Don't talk to me-"

"This guy could be dying! Did you ever think of that?" Joey shot back, running ahead and easily finding the man in the middle of the path; but he was oddly familiar "Tristan!?" Joey gasped in recognition.

The man was a male-normal with light tan skin and brown hair, he had been a friend of the Wheeler's since they were young; but he moved away when they turned thirteen, he hadn't seen him for five years! But he'd recognise the spiked hair anywhere.

Duke looked over his shoulder "Will he be alright?"

Joey shook his head, at a loss, and looked up "Get Seto and bring back a stretcher; he's beat up pretty bad," he ordered. Duke at once ran off to get the things he needed.

Joey turned Tristan on his back, wincing at the bruises "Ouch, hey buddy? You still in there?" he called, trying to get a response out of the man. Joey very carefully pulled off his helmet and began working off all other armour; it would only get in the way when bandaging wounds anyway.

Seto arrived with a stretcher under his arm, Duke running just behind him with an armful of blankets, and luckily fully dressed. Seto knelt by him "How is he?"

Joey shook his head "Not said a word, beat up, got a few cuts. But if I know Tristan he's hard to shove over so getting this hurt meant the guy who done it was pretty strong," he rattled off, working with Seto in sync as he spoke; settling out the stretcher and moving to lift him onto it.

Seto looked up sharply "You know him," he stated.

Joey nodded "Old friend of mine, Duke told me he said he was from your Brothers battalion."

Seto's eyes sharpened "Seth … let's get him to camp, one, two, three," they lifted in perfect timing once again. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Duke would have been gaping at the lack of arguing and stubborn un-cooperation. Seto glared at Duke "What are you staring at? Run ahead and light a lamp in the aid tent!"

Duke jumped "R-right!" he squeaked and ran off.

Joey yelled after him "And set some water onto boil!"

Seto gave him a look "Why do you need that? Just use wine or alcohol-"

Joey rolled his eyes "I grew up on a farm and in a farming village ice-man, we weren't rich enough to afford wine for wounds! But we had other ways and hot water is the best we have."

Seto grunted as he stumbled "And you know medicine?" he asked, it was hardly a yami thing to commonly know about. Plus he was back to doubting if 'Jono' could even count properly.

Joey shook his head "I know about herbs, and infections and farm injuries from accidents. Mother taught all three of us how to treat a wound should we find a poor sod limping because he hit himself with his own sickle," he explained.

Seto winced at the thought of that injury; _like a stab or slash from a curved knife, I never thought farms wounds would be so similar to battle ones._ "Did she know anything for your rashes?" he asked, looking at the blond's arms.

Joey stiffened and looked down "Nothing can help those …" he muttered and picked up the pace to avoid any more awkward questions about his past. _And why the sudden interest anyway?_ He wondered as they placed Tristan onto the futon.

Seto glanced at Joey "We don't have a doctor, but I know about battle wounds and you know about quick treatments, we'll have to get along for once," he admitted grudgingly.

Joey looked at him in silence "Haven't we been?" he asked softly.

Seto either didn't hear or ignored the question as he just picked up a knife and began cutting away Tristan's clothes; it was best to do that because then there was no chance of moving him unnecessarily and hurting whatever injuries he had.

Joey pulled out bandages and got sponges to wash away any blood or grime with the hot water.

* * *

After a long time of, mostly silent, team work they had patched the wounded man up and were now just waiting for him to wake. Joey had taken one trip out to collect disinfecting herbs or any other type Tristan may need in recovery. Joey knew that Seto was anxious for news of his brother, so didn't antagonise him.

He didn't know, but Seto was thinking similar. He knew that this was 'Jono's' friend, and understood how worried he was. _But how did he get so injured? Have the Huns already gotten to Seth's battalion? It's only been two months since they crossed the wall!_ His mind ran in circles until dawn.

'Jono' stepped into the tent "Hey, he's still asleep then?"

Seto nodded.

'Jono' sat down "The men are just waking up for the morning, they need to you to keep them busy. I'll watch him," he offered.

Seto thought about it for a moment then nodded "Those men are useless without orders," he agreed as he stood up "Tell me the second he wakes up," he ordered as he left.

Joey nodded "Sure thing."

* * *

The day moved slowly, with nothing to do Joey resorted to mashing herbs together and grinding them for future use. He made sure that Tristan's bandages hadn't bled through, and then sat thing about how it could have happened. _Those wounds on his shoulders weren't accidents … they were arrows. Did someone attack him?_ Joey wasn't happy with the idea; all things considered with the war, any soldier was like a noble that the people _had_ to help.

Joey bit his lip; _had the Huns moved that far into Japan so quickly?_ Joey hoped not …

"Ugh …"

The hikari jumped as Tristan groaned, slowly coming into awareness. Joey put a hand on his shoulder and shook gently "Tristan?"

The brown haired teen slowly opened his eyes and looked around in a daze. He saw Joey looking down at him and was, both unfortunately and not, one of the few who could tell the twins apart with just a look, even half-conscious he knew who he was talking to.

"Joey?" he asked.

Joey winced, _thank the gods Seto's not here._ "Yeah, it's me buddy," he said cheerfully "Good to see ya again," he offered.

Tristan smiled weakly "Yeah … where am I? Ugh …" he winced, his shoulders flaring as he shifted slightly "What happened?"

Joey shrugged "You tell me, I just found you at the edge of camp," he said.

Tristan blinked, more awake now "Army camp? Oh … I'm meant to be there, deliver a message to- Joey! What are you doing here?!" he shouted halfway through his spoken thoughts. He sat up and looked at the younger twin in shock "What happened to you?" he asked as he took in the 'yami' appearance. Joey was leaner than before, his muscles were really defined now, compact and strong, his face was weathered and his hair was short!

Joey smiled weakly "Um … I'm in the army?" he offered with a laugh.

Tristan paled "You've got to get out of here!" he hissed in horror "If they find out-"

"They haven't yet," Joey interrupted confidently. He put a hand on Tristan's shoulder "Listen, please?" he said, Tristan nodded and zipped his lips playfully. Joey snickered and said "They were drafting people in as you know, but Jono's too sick to fight, he was hell bent on going to his death, the only way was for me to take his place," he looked down at his appearance. "You have to play along, or I'm dead."

Tristan nodded slowly and lay back down "Jono's still sick?" he asked.

Joey nodded "It's better, but only a little, he still can't plough one line in a field without going to the doctor though," he muttered. "Stubborn idiot said he had to go because he was the only yami-male in the family, I couldn't let him go. I gave them his name instead of mine, and I have a really bad rash on my arms rather than asthma," he explained.

Tristan nodded "You've got it all thought out then," he teased weakly, still really pale. "You really managed to stay hidden for two months?" he asked, hardly believing it.

Joey nodded "Yup, but the general is an ass-"

Tristan snorted "When are they not with you? According to you all yamis are ass's and most male-normals are prats," he laughed.

Joey huffed "It's true though, you're a prat and a normal yourself. Getting shot in the back, how stupid could you get? Not even wearing back armour?" he questioned to try and get back at him for the teasing.

Tristan's face clouded over and his eyes widened eventually as his memory flooded back, he reached out to Joey and said "I need to speak to General Seto Kaiba! I was sent from Seth, but we didn't know they were _that_ close!" he gasped, nearly panicking.

Joey pried his hand off his shirt "I'll go get him," he promised and jumped up and ran out of the tent, he ran because Tristan sounded so scared, and in childhood _nothing_ scared Tristan.

Joey saw Seto making the men run laps around the tents, leading the troops and showing off his stamina of course. The blond waved to try and get his attention, but he was too focused. _Stupid pig-headed yami …_ he growled. The blond sprinted to catch up and soon pulled up along-side the brunette "Seto!"

The brunette glanced at him before realising who it was. "Jono?" it was both a question and permission to speak, though 'Jono' never really waited for that privilege normally.

Joey nodded at the tent "Tristan woke up, he's got news about your brother," he reported, hardly winded from his run; training was paying off.

Seto's eyes widened, he nodded at him and shouted "Halt!" He ignored the sighs of relief and said "Take leave for now, but I want you dogs to be ready to get back up when I return. Jono, come with me," he ordered last, making many wonder why the underdog, whom Seto publically hated, was walking at his side.

Joey ignored the curious looks and just walked at Seto's side, for some reason his stomach felt warm at the thought of being his equal …

Seto glanced at 'Jono' and asked sharply "How is he?"

Joey shrugged "Still in one piece, he recognised me, got a few arrow wounds, but he'll live," he ranted off casually.

Seto nodded before marching into the healing tent. He saw Tristan lying, white and anxious on the futon. He knelt and put a hand on his shoulder. Tristan jumped at the unfamiliar contact but soon calmed when he recognised Seth's twin. "Sir," he greeted weakly.

Seto nodded once and said "How are you feeling?"

Joey looked at the man in surprise! The man who pushed and didn't care, who shoved and scoffed, and who laughed when you were down was being … dare he say it: _nice_? Joey blinked again, then saw what it was; Seto was a hard going general, but every general had to care for the troops in their battalions, he did take responsibility, and knew when to push or relax the person. Suddenly the man's choice to send the failing 'Jono' home wasn't so demining. _He was looking out for me?_ Joey wondered in shock.

Tristan smiled grimly "I feel like I fell off a horse and then was trampled by one, but I guess I'm lucky, eh?" he chuckled harshly.

Seto nodded "You came from my brother?" he asked.

Tristan nodded "He sent me to be a messenger … I volunteered, I thought I might be able to see Jono in the ranks," Seto shot the blond a look before nodding at the injured soldier. Tristan shifted his shoulders "All is well in our forts, the original message was to come in your own time and that everything was going smoother than butter. But when I passed through the forest I ran into the Hun camp."

Joey and Seto stiffened.

Tristan gritted his teeth against the pain and gasped "They chased me, there's more than we think, I got away but not before I was hit, my horse went lame and I pulled out the arrows … before climbing onto a log in a river. I knew that I had to keep moving, but I wouldn't have gotten too far by foot. I saw the camp and climbed out, I spoke to this person before passing out …" he rambled slightly but Seto was patient.

Tristan looked at Seto and said "You have to get up there, I was as sure as the others before, but there's so many of them, they're so close, but I overheard that they were going to wait for a snowstorm to pass, as I left it was looming. You have to go and support them!" he gasped desperately.

Seto put a hand on his shoulder to calm him again "Alright, well done on getting here. I'll have you sent somewhere to recover."

Joey cleared his throat "Um … My village is nearby, and my family know Tristan, we can trust them and they'll all take him in," he offered slightly awkwardly.

Seto considered it for a short moment before nodding "Very well," he agreed, making Joey and Tristan smile. Seto stood up "I'll come back for more details about what you saw, but first I'll have the men start packing, we'll leave tomorrow at dawn and I'll have someone escort you to the Wheeler home. Jono, tend as best you can, then join the rest," he ordered swiftly.

Joey nodded and went to paste some slave onto Tristan's wounds, as soon as Seto left the two grinned. Tristan nodded after the general "I've never seen you take orders without complaint before."

Joey snorted "Ask anyone in camp and I'm the least likely to without a backchat, but he granted you a favour and I know you'll be able to tell my family that I'm alright … so I'll cut the guy some slack for a while."

Tristan looked at him suspiciously as his bandages were taken off "You like him don't you?"

Joey stiffened, then slapped some ointment onto the brunettes back, the ointment made him wince at the sting, and Joey hadn't been gentle. The blond smirked "Sorry," he said sarcastically "My hand slipped."

Tristan glared "Sure …"

Joey retired the bandages "Promise to keep who I am a secret, please?" he asked softly.

Tristan looked at him in surprise "There's not another option!" he exclaimed "I'd never sell you out Joey, I promise."

Joey sighed in relief "Thanks …"

Tristan made a face as he laid down "Take care of yourself though, you're going to war for real now," he said sadly, feeling bad that his hikari friend had to go through this, if it was Jono it would have been so much more simpler; but then again maybe not because, Tristan speculated, he'd be sending a sick man into war instead …

Joey smirked "I will, tell Jono; I'm sorry, Serenity I love her, and Mother that I'm okay." Tristan nodded to each and then relaxed to get his energy back for his journey. Joey went back to his tent to pack and Red Eyes jumped out at him.

"What's happening Joey?" he squawked, the camp was coming down!

Joey felt a small fear settle in and said "We're going to the front …" and suddenly it seemed a hell of a lot more real.

* * *

**Ryou: Amme would like to say; she's very tired and wants you all to take pity on her and give her nice big and interesting reviews!**

**Yugi: Amme wants to know;**

**1) Fav Part.  
2) Least fav part.  
3) What you think of the original peices.  
4) Who saw Tristan appearing? (Be honest)  
5) Any questions please feel free to ask!**

**Joey: *traumatised* I saw ... naked ... Bakura ... *covers eyes* my eyes!**

**Ryou: *drooling* I know ...**

**Yugi: *shaking head* see you next time!**


	6. War

**Update!**

**Amme: I ... can't believe I wrote this.**

**Joey: What?**

**Amme: WAI! Forgive me Joey! *sobbing on his shirt***

**Yugi: what have you done now?**

**Amme: Well ... I was going to have two chapters, but they were stupidly small and pathetic, even though I bulked both out a lot! So I mashed them together ... and it's ... I don't know. Very long, very sad and very 'Joey will hate me later'.**

**Ryou: While you explain to Joey what you've done, I'll reply to the reviews for you.**

**Amme: you do that. *takes Joey to the side and speaks to him***

**Ryou: Thank you all for the 16 reviews we have recieved. They've been a great source of feedback, thanks to all of you. So you don't get confused I, Ryou Bakura, will be replying to you all! On Amme's behalf :) Remember stars are for the best reivews!**

* * *

**Sakural7865 *  
Ryou: That penname made Amme laugh :) Thank you very much for answering all the questions we wanted asked, we're so glad you liked so much of it :) You must have good instincts for you to guess Tristan would appear, please review again!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Ryou: thanks for answering all the questions ... Amme? Do you get the joke?  
Amme: *reading it* hahaha!  
Ryou: she does. Good news for you: More orginal on the way!**

**Winged Sapphire Wolf  
Ryou: Hey sis. I was NOT drooling, you can keep that towel! Joey's eyes have made a full recovery by the way :) Duke is being a bit of a wet blanket, hopefully we'll see some character development? *looks at Yugi*  
Both: Na!**

**Master Kurai  
Everyone: Happy birthday!  
Ryou: Amme's so happy she made your day, thanks so much for answering all the questions, more hinted romance on the way!**

**cheshirekitten909  
Ryou: Welcome back! As long as the luker reviews sometimes is good by us. Glad you understand how Red Eyes was too young for that big plan, please review again.**

**5500Jess *  
Ryou: Queen of Random returns :) Glad you liked Duke's scream, that was very funny, yes? Duke's not very nice is he? I must make sure Amme gives him his comuppance. Amme loves cookies, cookies over cake anyday :) More originality in store! Please review again, thanks for dealing with the flamer!**

**RAINY-RAIN *  
Ryou: Don't worry, Amme understands, she was really confused because normally you give a good amount of feedback. But anyway; Bakura is King of the Rock, you were right! Glad you liked Marik's fear of snakes and the puppyshipping. That battle will be very like the one in the moive because Amme insists she's no good at writing battle scenes-  
Amme: I'm not! Review again!**

**Animesaki *  
Ryou: Amme loves the screaming tracks, makes her laugh :) And Bakura is for my eyes only! I should tell Joey off for looking ... anyway, Glad you liked so much of it. Oh god! Run it's the puppy eyes! *eveyone runs fromt the doom!***

**Lovelyxoxo  
Ryou: Glad you liked the pairing being civil, they're a good team when they want to be. Glad your hooked and that you only disliked one thing! Thanks for answering all the questions we asked, please review again!**

**LokiFanSlashFan  
Ryou: Glad you liked the puppyshipping and Tristan's cameo (that's what it's called now). More original will be here in this chapter, hope you like. More is here! Thanks for answering all the questions! Review again.**

**OtakunessandGamer  
Ryou: Not answering the questions? Well okay ... Amme was just tired, don't worry about her. I was NOT drooling and Joey's fine ... mostly. Review again!**

**Autumn Daughter  
Ryou: Thank you for answering all the questions! Do you have a thing for Joey or something? *giggle.* More original will be here in this chapter, please review again!**

**Misuri Hitchako  
Ryou: Amme has said before that she's not very good at writing battles, she's too modest! But hopefully you can judge that in this chapter, yes? Please review again! Seto will be nice ... ish ...**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal *  
Ryou: Ha ha! Snake! I liked that part too, I think you liked the entire thing, Duke was meant to be disliked. Amme likes keeping them all in character, hopefully she'll continue to pull it off. Your Question? Okay, well the hikaris won't be appearing in this chapter, what Amme says is that they're hiding somewhere so that they aren't held to ransome, somewhere near the sea so that they can escape to an allied country if Japan loses the war, then they'll be out of danger. But there won't be any meeting until Yugioh Mulan 2, if that happens .Please review again!**

**ayuka mizuho-san  
Ryou: We understood you, thanks for reviewing! please review again! The plot is very similar, but Amme is making changes so it's a mixture of Yugioh and Mulan.**

**dancing elf  
Ryou: Thank you.**

* * *

**Ryou: All done.**

**Joey: *looking shocked* oh gods ... why do you do this to me Amme?!**

**Amme: ... plot?**

**Yugi: Worst excuse ever. Please review everyone! Disclaimers as normal.**

* * *

Seto stood before the men "We've received word that the main body need reinforcements, I need all of you on board. All your training was for this, put it to good use for your own sakes." He pulled himself onto his horse and nodded at Duke, also on a horse before riding out "Playtime is over! Move out!"

Joey nudged Mai and lead her with the others, since he was the only one with a horse she was used to pull the main storage of weapons; mainly canons and spare swords. She was used to carts so didn't complain, especially with Joey with her, she was at ease.

Red Eyes hid in the cart and tiny scapegoat alternated from sitting on top to sitting inside with the baby dragon, who was trying to sleep in the corner. He got wagon-travel sick so tried to sleep the long ride away.

Up and down the recruit ranks; the men marched out, full armoured, fully packed, weapons handy and attitudes strong … at least until the day wore on and wore them down too. "_For a long time we've been marching off to battle,_" they often sang to keep morel up, Seto didn't join in, but he didn't stop them.

Bakura slouched in his red-brown armour"_In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle!_" he grumbled, hating being herded out with only a day's warning, he hadn't had time to steal stuff!

"_Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore,_" the men groaned dully.

But Marik ran up in yellow armour and with a wide smile and shouted "_Hey, think of instead the one worth fighting for …_" he sang with a dopy, tilted smile. Everyone stared at him for a moment before also going starry eyed.

"Huh?" Joey questioned hesitantly, wearing a dull yellow-bronze colour armour.

Atem turned to him with a smile "_Just like he said; the one worth fighting for,_" he pulled out a picture of a cute little hikari from his armour. He was cute with pale skin and large eyes, probably pinched from some book or artist, Atem couldn't even draw a map!

Joey ducked out of his presence as he began to sing "_I want him paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars._"

Bakura puffed up his chest and said whilst flexing his arms "_My one will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars,_" he tossed his head proudly, wanting to have blood and something impressive to show off later …

Marik grinned impishly "_I couldn't care less what he'll wear or what he looks like!_" People stared at him in surprise. Joey more than the others, maybe he did have substance … "_It all depends on all his kinks like ropes, whips chains … Mmm,_" Marik trailed off with a lusty chuckle.

Joey sent him a flat look and sighed. _Same old same old._ He pulled his sword out of his belt and waded across the river after the leaders, it wasn't good to get your sword wet, it rusted really easily. Barkura leered at him, noticing his lack of daydreaming "_Bet the local ones thought you were quite the charmer,_" he sang, poking him in the ribs.

Joey jumped and hurried on, trying not to get involved in talking about love or hikari's.

Marik jumped out of the water and looked at his reflection stupidly "_And I'll bet hikaris love yamis in armour_," he posed a few times until Atem poked him in the back of the head and sent him tripping into the river again.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!_" Joey rolled his eyes as they passed by a town where several hikaris and young girls were working in the fields, planting flowers or weaving expertly by hand. Joey kept with Mai pulling cart full of their rockets and felt a blush raise to his cheeks when he saw the men wave to the lights and the lights give _him_ a few interested looks. _This is … Awkward!_ Joey groaned mentally. "_What do we want? The one worth fighting for!_" Joey looked away from the giggling hikaris and tried to remain aloof.

Bakura swaggered past him as they entered the snowy regions "_My one will think I have no faults,_" he boasted.

Then Atem cornered him "_That I'm a major find,_" he sang proudly, before all three of the trio gestured for 'Jono' to sing.

"Er …_ How 'bout a guy who's got a brain, who always speaks his mind?_" Joey offered, hoping they'd like a bit more than a pretty faced item …

"_Nah!_" they all exclaimed at once, shocking Joey and hurting what was left of his hikari pride too. _I'm not an object!_

Marik put a hand over Joey's shoulders and leaned on him "_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill him!_" he sang badly.

Joey stepped away with a shake of the head, Bakura pulled him over and whispered "_He thinks he's such a pretty killer,_" he smacked Mai on the rump and made her move, Marik, who had been leaning on the cart, fell into the mud clumsily, making Joey laugh. The two chased each other like daft schoolboys for the next half hour.

Duke smirked at the men and pulled his fur lined hood up over his head "_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other,_" he boasted with an idiotic pose.

Bakura muttered loudly to Joey as they passed him on his high horse "_Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his Mother!_" Joey howled and the joke spread faster than a plague.

Duke glared, red in the face, at the sniggering soldiers. And couldn't get a word in as they sang on; "_But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!_"

"_What do we want?_" Marik asked from on top of Mai's cart. The mare kicked him off at once, she hated most other people near her, apart from her family and Joey.

"_The one worth fighting for!_" the men sang cheerily, arms around each other, including Joey. Joey awkwardly was pulled along, though he was silently wishing he was anywhere but here.

"_Wish that I had; The one worth fighting for!_"

Joey ducked out without most noticing and tried, too casually, to walk away from this silly morel song. He whistled innocently and didn't notice Atem, Bakura and Marik aim several snowballs at his head. When he did he yelped and ran ahead up a small rise where some smoke was, a village. "_The one worth fighting-_"

Everyone cut off as they saw the horror over the top of the small climb …

A village in rumble and ashes.

Red embers, red blood, red ash mixed with the mud of trampled snow … the snow was grey and red wherever you looked. Charcoaled wood still dimly glowed with dying fire, still sparked in the occasional gust of wind, the only hints that houses and other buildings had even stood here. Snow was inside the houses, covering it all. It had been like this for a while …

Mournfully a bell tolled in the rare breath of wind, hanging pitifully by one rope and wooden pole, its fellows half buried in the red snow below.

All the men felt sick to their stomachs as they took in their first personal view of what war was. Joey's face paled to that of a ghost and his stomach hollowed as the empty village was fully taken in; A wound on Japan for the cost of war.

Red Eyes looked out from the cart and gasped at the sight, his childish mind forever scarred with the images of the village. Tiny scapegoat deflated in sorrow, he had seen things like this before, but never on this scale … the village was _devastated_.

Seto recovered quicker than the rest. He pulled his horse up to attention and said "Men, look for survivors!"

Glad of the orders, the men spread out and looked, robotic and zombie-like in their shock.

Mai was skittish in the presence of so much death, she pawed the ground worriedly and coughed out the little smoke she had inhaled.

Joey patted Mai to sooth her, before venturing into the town himself. He looked in a few ruined houses and nearly threw up at some of the sights that greeted him. Murdered families, innocent children, pets, lovers who tried to shield the other as they died …

Joey looked for signs of life in any of them, but each was as cold as ice. They had been here days at least …

Joey wandered, shell shocked and sickened back into the open. _ What monster could do this?_ He wondered as he walked on. His foot nudged something soft, he glanced down and saw a child's doll dropped on its face. The only thing not stained, yet even the inanimate object appeared forlorn and sad …

Joey picked up the toy and looked around for its owner.

There were several lumps under the ice that could have a child, but there was nothing but stained snow.

Joey cradled the doll in a moment of self-comfort and denial, _what happened?_ The snow was a mess of panicked footsteps and war horseshoe prints, fallen men and woman lay as common as snowflakes, their blood painted on the ground around them, the smoke from their homes choking the air above as if to hide this view from heaven.

Joey looked and stared and felt their fear, his sympathy reached out and turned it into a silent scream frozen in time. Joey was lost in the past and only turned as someone approached him. It was Seto, he had no luck finding any survivors either, everything was gone!

Seto looked around at the war struck town and looked at 'Jono' in confusion and hollow shock "I don't understand … Seth should have been here …" he looked around as if he'd be there waiting for him. Joey barely acknowledged the meaning behind his words before their attention was called.

"General!"

The pair looked up at Dukes cry, he stood frozen on a small raise and pointing like a scared child at whatever had scared him.

Seto marched over to him at once and Joey was close behind. Both were shaken by what lay before them.

It was Seth's army.

All fallen, blanketed in snow as they lay in the forever sleep. Swords still clutched, arrows half torn out, fatal wounds too gruesome to imagine and too horrible for any man to live through. The flags hung limp as their spirit, tattered and burnt, splattered with blood and soaked with grey snow.

Men were more than the snowflakes here, lifeless and motionless; fallen in the frozen motions of their last battle.

Seto gasped in horror at the quantity of death. A sea of faces and forms that stretched further than the eye could see …

Joey turned away and threw up, unashamed as the ache gave him something to concentrate on; it was something he could fix. He wanted to take a knife to his brain and carve out the sight of thousands fallen, he wanted to forget, he wanted to be free of the motions of their last moments here.

He looked back fearfully as one by one the others joined their view of slaughter. Litter scattered in the wind, leaves tossed about, ripped apart then left to lie there. This attack was ruthless and no one had made it, just like the village. Carts and rockets sat where they fell, wheels turned pitifully and the wood also smouldered dimly.

Seto took a zombie's step forward, breaking a silent standoff, and gasped in a strangled cry before breaking into a run "Seth! Seth!" he shouted, looking everywhere for him, walking in circles, constantly calling for him.

Joey's heart ached fiercely at the hopeless, desperate cries. This man had been so strong, he couldn't break now. Joey felt his heart reach out in a way only a hikari would manage, he shoved his own nausea aside then he followed, at a slower pace, into the crowd of fallen. He began checking the bodies for Seto's twin, he had to know as much as Seto if Seth was alright.

Silently, others joined the search.

Only a minute later Atem shouted "General! Over here!"

Everyone looked up, Joey saw Atem kneeling by another grain of sand in the Death Sea, and saw Seto soon arriving too.

Seto took one look at the body Atem had found and fell to his knees. He shakily reached out and turned the man over to see his face …

It was Seth.

The body still gripped a sword tightly, a large slice from shoulder to thigh showed what had killed him, the blade was curved and twisted, this death was slow and painful, not quick. His face was relaxed and he could have been sleeping were it not for the amount of blood around him. His armour and blue cape, identical to Seto's, was battered and riddled with scratches and arrows. He died fighting as best he could.

Seto's barely hidden gasps of pain and loss were heard by all. He picked his fallen brother up and silently turned his back on all the men, leaving to grieve in peace.

Joey watched with his heart sore and pained. The broken look on Seto's face, hidden by his fringe or not, was affecting him too. Joey watched in sympathy, and felt long empathetic feelings raise and memories surface.

* * *

_"Jono! Joey! Get down from there!" Serenity shouted from the ground._

_The twins climbed the tree and just laughed, it was in full bloom and was both pretty to look at and to play in. The two had run there the second their chores were done, Joey had the lead. "I'm going get to the top first!" he taunted._

_Jono stuck his tongue out "Dream on little-y!" he shot back._

_Serenity watched as they neared the top, then heard the wheezing and coughing of one of her beloved brothers. "Jono! Are you alright?"_

_Jono was having a full attack halfway up the tree, panting and coughing, then he fell._

_Joey still saw his body in motion, he reached out to grab him, but missed and watched as he fell to the earth. Jono hit the floor and was heavily winded, he wheezed and coughed and went blue in the face. Serenity was screaming, Joey was shouting, their Mother appeared and saw at once what was happening._

_She pulled out the bundle of herbs and put them over Jono's nose, he breathed but it wasn't helping too much. Serenity and Joey were sent to the doctor "Jono's sick! Come make him better!" Serenity said to him through panting and crying._

* * *

Jono barely survived that day.

Joey knew what it was like to nearly lose someone you were close to, he could only imagine what the real thing was … _Nothing_ could make Seth better.

* * *

Seto placed Seth in a pure patch of snow and silently cried, though he'd never admit it. His twin was always the best, he was tough, he was unbeaten, even by himself, and yet here he was … fallen, defeated …_ broken_.

Hesitant footsteps were heard nearby. Approaching.

Seto reacted as a wounded animal would, he pulled out his sword at them and snarled, warning whoever it was to keep their distance.

'Jono' stood motionless at the end of his blade, the tip resting against his shoulder and neck. He hadn't even flinched as the sword came at him, he knew that Seto wouldn't hurt him. He was just hurt.

Seto stared at the fearlessness and serene, yet sympathetic, calm the soldier emitted. The calm only Joey could invoke when he wanted to help someone, encourage them, it was his hikari trait, and he was the only one who could help. The hurt man was in awe at such a feeling, he'd never come across such openness before …

Joey took a breath and carefully took the sword away from his throat, the slight scare over. _Him before me_. "I'm sorry," he said. And that was all he said.

Seto waited …

But the 'I understand' or 'let's move on' never came. The other men watched in the distance, no one had dared to approach the general like this, they watched Joey's bravery and kindness and respected him for reaching out.

Seto dropped his sword and turned back to Seth, holding him in his arms "He-he was the best."

Joey listened in silence, taking small steps forward when he felt that Seto would allow it.

"No one … could beat him … not even me … how did this happen?" Seto asked the silence, hating that he never said goodbye, hating that the message came too late, hating that he hadn't been there with him.

Joey put a hand on his shoulder "There was nothing you could do," he murmured. After a moment of silence Joey spoke again "I nearly lost my brother a few times … each time was horrible, would he survive? Would he make it this time?" Seto listened, still cradling his brother silently.

Joey continued "I won't say I understand how you feel, because I don't." Seto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye "But I promised my brother, that if he … didn't make it … I would take care of my Mother and sister, and the farm, no matter what that meant. You're the same, you have promises and responsibilities too," he pulled away quickly, not sure how he'd react to that "Take your time with him, we've got things to do here."

Seto looked over his shoulder at 'Jono's' retreating back and heard him shout "Gather the bodies, we'll bury them, or burn them if the ground is too stiff, and honour this village. Let's move fast!" Everyone obeyed, not because a leader said it, because it was the right thing to do. Everyone moved, gathering the dead and building pyres.

* * *

One hour later large fires were blazing. Everyone had placed the bodies as respectively as they could, having to build three, two for the army and one for the village. Joey watched the fire and felt Red Eyes sniffle under his armour, the baby dragon had run to Joey in tears, confused and wanting comfort. Joey let the dragon stay hidden with him, but he had to gather the dead with the others. Often finding himself in tears too, especially when one girl looked too much like Serenity or that boy looked too much like someone in his village called Leon …

Joey felt the heat of the blaze and sighed as the warmth washed over him. He had done something for them, and tried to put it right. The soldiers felt that too, Atem murmured some prayers from him homeland along with Bakura, who was the only one who had seen this sort of savagery before; in his own village.

Joey jumped as he heard someone approach, he turned and saw Seto join the ranks, carrying his twin's body.

Joey watched sadly as Seto braced himself before getting as close to the fire as he could, and said goodbye; he laid his twin down as gently as possible in the blaze.

He didn't stay to watch. The man straightened up and turned sharply back to his horse as if nothing had happened.

He mounted and turned to the men "The Huns are moving quickly, we'll make better time through the mountain pass. If we hurry we may have a chance of reaching the imperial city before they do. They are larger and so have to move slower. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!" he ordered.

Everyone nodded before following. Joey lingered by the blazes for a moment longer, he pulled the doll out of his pocket and looked at its forlorn and lonely face. He traced the fine hair and well done stitches, then sighed and threw it onto the blaze too. It belonged with its owner anyway.

As they left the lone bell tolled in the gusts of air, filling the silence with its mournful sound …

* * *

Only the next day they were at the end of the pass. The men hadn't spoken much, and Seto had remained in a silent and blank state. A stage of mourning, Joey watched form near the back; Mai wasn't doing too well dragging a cart with lots of snow in the way, not to mention it was steeply uphill and rocky. But she struggled on just like her master.

Joey scratched her nose fondly "Good girl, just a little more, I'll ask Seto if he'll let us rest at the top," he promised. Mai butted her head against his shoulder and threw her weight into the harness. Joey smiled at her enthusiasm.

Red Eyes popped his head out of the cart "Joey, its cold."

Joey nodded "I know buddy, just a few more days."

Red Eyes shivered and sniffled. Reptiles hated colds! The baby dragon stiffened "J-Joey, I'm gunna-gunna ACHOO!" the dragon sneezed, sending sparks everywhere. One got into the cannons …

_Boom!_

Everyone jumped as the cannon burst and shot into the sky, before exploding like its firework cousins.

Everyone glanced back at Joey and Joey turned and glared at the sheepish reptile, who wiped his nose. "Bless me?" he offered shyly, before diving back into the cart.

Joey turned back to the front and saw Seto ride up, looking like his normal angry self "What happened?" he demanded, Duke noting like mad.

Joey looked over his shoulder "Er …" he began.

Seto didn't wait "You just gave away our position! Now we're-"

A sharp zip and silver flash was the only split-second warning before Seto fell with a yell!

The men shouted in alarm as he fell, then again as the silver flash turned out to be an arrow, it was embedded into Seto's shoulder. Joey moved forwards out of instinct, Jono had fallen too many times before, going to check was all but innate to Joey now. But this time a war cry by a small crowd was heard.

Everyone looked up at the mountain, and saw a rain of arrows head straight for them!

Seto sat up, tore out his arrow with a snarl and shouted "Get out of range!" he stood up and ran, his horse had bolted in fright and there was no point chasing it.

The troops shouted in panic, but listened and ran to a crop of boulders that were at the edge of a cliff. Joey pulled Mai onwards, only just stopping her running madly. Joey pulled at her reins "Come on Mai, this way, follow girl!" he gasped out, half dragging the scared animal. Luckily Mai got the idea and began to trot in the right direction.

Red Eyes peeped out and shrieked as flaming arrows were fired by Hun archers, their fur uniforms too obvious. The baby Dragon spat his own attack back at them out of instinct and created a temporary pause that allowed the fastest soldiers to reach the rocks and begin setting up. However, that didn't stop the burning arrows!

Red Eyes squawked in alarm. "Joey! Fire! Fire!" he yelped, jumping around in panic.

Joey heard him and gasped as the wicker cart went up in flames before his eyes! Tiny scapegoat and Red Eyes inside and Mai firmly attached!

Mai saw the fire and reared up in terror, neighing loudly.

Seto heard 'Jono's' mare panic, and saw their main firepower _really _on fire! "Save the cannons!" he shouted at the nearest men.

Atem, Marik and Bakura saw their friend in trouble and at once ran back into the danger zone to help. Joey was shocked, one moment he was struggling alone, then the trio were there, emptying the wagon as fast as they could, Atem helped pull Mai back down from rearing up, Red Eyes flew out in the chaos and went to bother the archers, tiny scapegoat hung on as tightly as he could while the baby dragon spat fireball at the Huns.

Joey watched as the men emptied the wagon, but knew that the fire was moving too fast, if Mai didn't get out she's be killed! Joey pulled out his sword and slashed at her saddle, ruining good leather, but he didn't care, he wouldn't trade Mai for anything in the world!

Mai was cut free as the last man ran from the impending explosion. Joey mounted bareback and Mai charged as crazy as a while stallion, and _outran_ the blast that soon followed. She was safe, and now she was saving her master. Joey was soon out of reach of many of the arrows, they hissed angrily in the snow as their fire was put out; but saving Mai was at a cost.

He jumped off her and joined the others, only for Marik to yelp "Jono! Your back!"

Joey glanced over his shoulder and saw several arrows stuck in it, though luckily only armour deep. He hadn't felt a thing. After Bakura tried to pull one out and failed, Joey pulled it off entirely. His torso and back was now unprotected. "It'll only slow me down," he muttered as he lit a cannon and sent it flying at the archers as Seto shouted:

"Fire!"

Huns dived for cover, few unlucky ones fell to a sticky end, others climbed down. Seto smirked _Seth's army must have wiped all but a few out._ "Fire!" he ordered again, the rest of the Huns fell or ran to safety.

Duke whimpered behind a rock and acted like a big baby while Bakura grabbed the last cannon. The smoke of the explosions was fogging up the mountainside, you couldn't see a particular path. Seto's eyes spotted movement and he held out a hand "Hold the last cannon!" he almost snapped.

Bakura quickly pinched the smouldering wick. Everyone was silent as Seto squinted up at the place the smoke was.

Joey looked and his eyes widened when a monstrous figure appeared out of the smoke like a demon from hell. Ushio smirked down at the tiny army, his horse tossed its head, restless and willing to charge at any second. The eagle landed on the man's large shoulder and cawed eerily.

Then … like grass poking out of the earth … others joined him. First it was only one or two, then it turned into thousands. Seto's eyes widened at the sheer size of the army, Joey's stomach plummeted, a few archers were easy, but _that! We have to fight that!?_

The Huns shouted war cries that echoed like a large stadium full of angry spectators. It was deafening, it was too quiet, and its volume seemed to keep growing! How many were there?!

Seto glared at the man in front of the rest, he pulled out his own sword -a blue blade- and turned to the others "Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honour."

Everyone unsheathed their sword and looked worriedly up at the army waiting for them. Joey gulped and felt terror spread through his body, _oh my god this is it._ He realised in panic.

Ushio bellowed louder than all his men put together and charged down to fight like hurricane. The tidal wave of Hun soldiers followed his approach, just like water, they kept coming and coming and coming without end. The back of the ranks hadn't been glimpsed yet!

Marik glanced at his friends and muttered "Nice knowing you."

Atem and Bakura nodded grimly.

Joey's eyes were fixed on his impending doom, but his ears heard Seto's order loud and clear; "Bakura. Aim the last cannon at Ushio." Joey's eyes moved from the Huns to his General and saw a face twisted in anger and hatred.

Seto wasn't fighting for his country. He was out for revenge.

Joey felt a stir of pity for him, for the man he had become, and for his pain. Joey looked at the never ending cascade of soldiers and knew that one cannon would never be enough. He looked at his sword sadly. _This is it Jono, Serenity, Mum … I'm sorry, for everything._ He thought at the blade, his last part of home.

The silver reflected his own pale expression and he imagined his yami-like appearance as Jono._ Listen, I know you didn't mean what you said that night. It hurt, but you're my brother, I was being stubborn. I hope you understand._ He smirked at the blade and lowered it, only to pause as a shape passed the reflection.

Joey stared at it, then looked up at the mountain side …

* * *

_"I want to climb the biggest snowdrift in the village!" Joey shouted._

_Jono waddled behind him in a thick, warm coat like his twin. Serenity was just as bundled, in her Mother's arms. Jono nodded "That one!" he pointed, seeing a pile of snow so big it would let you climb onto a roof!_

_Joey beamed and stumbled over to it, before beginning his clumsy accent. Jono tried, and fell back down, Leah had to sit him up one handed. The older twin pouted angrily at Joey, who was dancing at the top of his mountain "I'm king of the mountain! I'm up here and your down there," he sang tauntingly._

_Jono frowned, packed a large snowball, and threw it as hard as he could. Joey got hit in the face and fell back on his bottom. He spat out snow just in time to shout in alarm as his weight caused a small avalanche!_

_Leah screamed as she was swamped in snow to her knees, Joey landing at her feet in a heap, and Jono almost buried alive under the white stuff. Serenity laughed in her baby bundle, thinking it was a fun game._

_Joey sat up and laughed at her too "Don't laugh unless you want to be under this too," he joked._

* * *

Ushio laughed as he charged, Joey glanced at the mountain and Ushio a final time … before sheathing his sword and making the most reckless move of his life.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted as 'Jono' elbowed him out of the way, grabbed the last cannon and ran out from their safe outcrop of rocks.

Seto gasped "Jono! Come back!" But the blond kept running. "_Jono!_"

Mai whinnied in alarm but was tied in place so couldn't save her boy.

Red Eyes circled above the army and saw Joey run out, towards the raging torrent of murderous Huns. "What is he doing?!" he squawked, diving just as Eagle Eye took flight from Ushio's shoulder, tiny scapegoat bleated in terror and held on for dear life.

Joey stopped five hundred meters away from the others, Seto only just starting to run after him. "Stop!" he distantly heard him yell. Red Eyes plopped onto his shoulder and whimpered in fear at the mass of Huns running at them.

Joey stopped, fell to his knees, and planted the cannon as deeply in the snow as he could manage. He narrowed one eye and took careful aim at the snowy mountain side. He packed snow around the base as the rocket slipped a little.

Red Eyes squawked in fright as he saw that Ushio and his beast of a horse were closer than they expected. "Joey! You might want to light that thing right about now!" he pestered, scratching at his knee with his hind legs.

Joey gasped and fumbled with the wick as he tried to light "Damnit!" he tried again.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Red Eyes pleaded, tiny scapegoat hid behind the baby dragon's horn as the Hun leader approached.

A loud screech and Joey was knocked backwards into the snow. Eagle Eye cawed in triumph, the flint was lost!

* * *

Atem gasped as 'Jono' got up and began searching through the snow. "Fucking bird!" he cursed.

Bakura held up his sword "Come on! We've gotta help!" he shouted at Marik and Atem hoarsely, the other two followed his lead and ran out of rank as well to help their blond friend.

* * *

Joey frantically ran his hands through the snow, but he couldn't find the flint!

Ushio cackled like a demon as he came within one hundred meters.

Eighty!

Joey glanced at the man, then picked up a rock, but it was just a rock!

Sixty!

Joey desperately hit two rocks together to try and spark.

Forty!

Red Eyes cuddled into his side. "Joey hurry!"

Twenty!

Joey glanced at the dragon, saw the smoke that came from his nose … and grabbed him!

Ten!

Joey squeezed the dragonlet and he burped out one little spark-

_Boom!_

Ushio's horse reared away in fright!

Joey was knocked onto his back, he sat up and saw the rocket head just where he wanted it.

Red Eyes hovered over them. "You missed!? How could you miss he was three feet in front of you!?" he wailed.

But a second later the rocket hit the mountain, and the snow drifts hundreds of square meters deep and wide began to slide. After a tense moment the entire mountain of snow fell away.

Joey smirked in triumph as the snow kept going.

Ushio looked, curiosity winning him over, at the smaller man's victorious smirk. His jaw fell open in disbelief as his army of unbeatable men was devoured before his eyes by an avalanche of ice and snow. Some pieces bigger than houses! And it kept gaining momentum until he realised that this was the end …

Ushio turned on Joey in hatred.

Joey looked up at the monstrous man and leaned back in fear.

"_Yaaaarrgh_!" Ushio screamed, swinging his large, curved blade down at the defenceless teen.

Joey dived for cover and grunted as pain shot across his back, but the overwhelming fear of the avalanche he created pushed the pain back to the far corner of his mind. He stumbled up, and sprinted for his life!

Seto paused in amazement "Holy-"

"Run you moron!" 'Jono' screamed at him, grabbing his hand as he passed him by, dragging the blue eyed teen in the other direction.

Seto snapped out of his shock and ran, he glanced back at the destruction and pushed himself so fast his legs burned. "Jounouchi Wheeler! If we don't survive this I'll kill you!" he raged at him.

"Save your breath and kill me when it's over!" 'Jono' returned hotly.

* * *

Ushio's army panicked, everyone beat their horses to their fastest pace, but it wasn't fast enough! Man after man vanished into the jaws of the man-made disaster.

* * *

Atem, Marik and Bakura froze in place. Marik's jaw dropped "Holy son of Ra!" he yelped and ran in the opposite direction like his pants were on fire.

Bakura and Atem quickly followed "I second that!" Bakura shouted in panic.

Mai kicked the man away from her and pulled her reins loose, she galloped past the promise of safety and ran to protect her boy. She neighed loudly at Atem who came too close to blocking her. She had to get to Joey!

Atem jumped out of the crazy mare's way and turned to watch the only two men still in danger. "Faster, faster, faster," he whispered like a prayer as the deadly sea of ice and snow gained on them.

* * *

Ushio whipped his horse so hard the animal cried out, but then Ushio screamed in defiance as the jaws of the avalanche swallowed him whole and bit down hard!

* * *

Seto and Joey were the last ones! The sea was gaining on them quickly!

Mai ran up beside her boy and neighed urgently.

Joey sighed in relief as she pulled up alongside him, he swung himself up with practiced ease and reached out for Seto "Take my hand!" he shouted at him.

Seto glanced back and reached out for the blond, their hands tightly grasped each other, the tingle flooding them, and making them stronger-

Then the jaws tore them apart!

* * *

Atem, Bakura and Marik looked up at the tidal wave of icy doom and knew they could wait no longer. With frantic cries they ran back to a crescent shaped rock and hid behind it. Marik tripped and sprawled in the snow, he scrabbled over the rock, Atem and Bakura stood up and pulled the man over by his trousers, then huddled as the deadly wave crashed all around them! Spilling over the side of the mountain and showing no signs of stopping.

Marik screwed up his face as the immediate danger passed "Oooh … wedgie!" he whined, pulling at his trousers.

* * *

Out in the midst of the sea Mai determinedly broke free of the depths and surfaced, before running against the direction of snow. Joey clung for dear life, feeling how she struggled. "Come on Mai! Fight it girl!" he cried out to her.

Mai toppled as a second, mini wave of snow took her by surprise, but then kicked her way out again and battled on.

Joey hung on tightly, then out of the corner of his eye a flash of blue … he looked and gasped in horror; Seto was being swept away towards the cliff, unconscious or hurt as he just lay there on the surface. "Seto!" Joey called, turning Mai to go collect him.

Mai saw the boy with the blue cape and knew he was special to her boy. She crashed through the waves of snow and let Joey pull him onto her back, Mai neighed angrily as the sea pushed against her! She was a stallion! She would not be beaten by a little snow so easily! She pushed herself so hard she saw black spots in her vision.

Joey held Seto on Mai's back with one arm, he glanced back at the drop that awaited them and winced as it came inevitably closer … "Come on, come on Mai!" he shouted desperately, scared beyond all meaning of the word!

* * *

Atem groaned under the weight of both Bakura and Marik. "Can you see them?" he shouted up at the platinum blond.

Marik squinted then jumped "Yes!" he snatched the arrow one of the men held up to him, a long coil of strong rope attached to the end. He pulled back strongly, aimed … _twang!_

The arrow flew straight and true. Marik laughed "Perfect!" he dropped the bow and glanced down at Bakura "Now I'll pull them to safe-ty …" the rope end slipped past his reach at the last second.

"MARIK!" the troops screamed in disbelief and horror!

Marik fell off his friends "More rope! More rope! Quick!" he screamed in horror!

Atem slapped him "There is no more fucking rope!" he explained through his fury!

Everyone turned to watch as 'Jono' and their General slipped further and further to their end … and there was nothing they could do …

* * *

Red Eyes swooped down and flew beside Joey "Joey! You're falling! Faster Mai!" he begged hopelessly, grabbing onto her reins and pulling too.

Joey looked at the sky "Gods help me-" an arrow landed to his left. Joey started at it for a moment before catching the rope that was trailing from it. "Wow, I can't believe that worked!" he laughed hysterically, tying the rope around what was left of Mai's harness from the cart.

Red Eyes looked back and screamed "Joey!"

Joey looked back for a moment and his eyes widened as the sheer drop greeted him. Mai panicked and pushed herself harder!

"Red Eyes! Take this to the men! Quickly!" Joey ordered, holding on for dear life, tightening his grip on Seto …

Red Eyes snatched the rope, flew like a dart, and dropped the rope in Marik's hands as he wailed.

Marik stared at the rope then laughed "I've got it! I've got it! Oh shit!" he cursed as the weight caught up with him, dragging him towards the edge.

Atem, Bakura, every man there was in this battalion grabbed a part of the rope and heaved against the force of the avalanche!

* * *

Joey felt their resistance, but saw that they were still slipping. He held Mai and Seto with all his might. _If this is it I'll never be able to show my face to my family in the afterlife!_ He cursed. Mai slipped, then fell.

* * *

Atem shouted curse after curse as his arms burned and his feet slid in the snow "Pull!" he bellowed, throwing his weight against gravity.

* * *

The ice and snow settled down and stopped. Joey opened his eyes hesitantly and saw himself hanging in mock free fall. He yelped and gripped Mai tighter, Seto began to stir across his lap. Slowly, very slowly, Mai and her passengers were being hoisted upwards.

Red Eyes swooped and licked Joey all over his face "You're alive! You're going to make it! You're alive!" he wept and sniffled and laughed all at once. Joey smiled and allowed the dragonlet to fuss over him as much as he wanted.

"Yeah … I guess I am …" he gasped out after a moment. He laughed hysterically then sagged over Seto's back. "Thank the lord."

"You're welcome!" Duke shouted annoyingly, pulling whimpishly on the very end of the rope.

Red Eyes hid with Mai as she was pulled up and Joey and Seto were pulled over the lip of the ledge. He peeped out from behind a rock and was determined to watch, tiny scapegoat fell off his horns and breathed sigh of relief so great he should have turned into a puddle of happy goo.

Atem shoved the men back "Hey! Give them some air!" he ordered sharply as they tried to crowd the survivors.

Joey crawled weakly away from the cliff and shivered in shock.

Seto panted and slowly sat up, having been semi-conscious the entire time. He looked around, and would have kissed the solid ground had he been any more drunk on survival. He saw 'Jono' recovering just behind him and felt an overwhelming flood of gratitude, trust and respect. But he was still mad at him too "Jono …" he began.

'Jono' looked up slightly dazed and let out a huge whoosh of air with his hands on his knees, he had been scared shitless- for lack of more accurate phrases- in the sudden moment of certain death, and was now silently blessing the air he was breathing. When Seto called 'his' name he looked up and snapped back into awareness.

Seto glared for a second "You are the craziest man I've ever met!" he accused.

'Jono' sagged slightly "Do I get a reward?" he muttered, making people chuckle; same old 'Jono'.

Seto smirked a little "No … but for that I owe you my life," he continued in a slightly softer tone. 'Jono' looked up, amazed that he was being spoken to in such a way. Seto managed to sit on both knees and _actually_ smiled "For that I take back every time I called you mutt, and you have my trust," he said, hand on the blond's shoulder warmly.

'Jono' blinked dumbly then smiled widely "So … I'm not getting my ass kicked?"

Seto smirked at once "I wouldn't bet on it," he allowed.

Marik suddenly cheered "Let's hear it for Jono! The bravest of us all!" he shouted, fist in the air.

The others cheered and whooped in joy!

Bakura shoved Marik out of the way "You're King of the Mountain!"

"Shut up King of the Rock!" 'Jono' shot back playfully, making everyone who got it howl in laughter.

Seto chuckled at their enthusiasm as he stood up, he offered 'Jono' a hand and pulled him to his feet. Atem slapped him on the back with a grin, but 'Jono's' reaction soon silenced all celebration.

'Jono' screamed in pain at the contact, the pain was so great he fell to his hands and knees!

Seto gasped "Jono, what's wrong?" he half asked half demanded, kneeling by him as he trembled in agony.

'Jono' glanced at Seto through blurred, hazy eyes and only managed a small groan before he fell on his side, tears running down his face.

Seto was at a loss, until Atem gasped, he held up his hand, showing them all how blood stained it was. Seto turned to 'Jono' and carefully looked at his back, there was a large slit in the leather army suit, from shoulder to the opposite hip, he pealed a bit of the worn leather away, and the second he did so; blood poured out onto the snow like the leather was deeply slit skin …

Everyone inhaled in horror, there was so much blood!

Seto felt a bitter bite of irony; it was too similar to the wound that had taken Seth from him. Only in reverse!

Seto held 'Jono's' hand tightly and rested a hand on his shoulder, he looked at one of the men "He's wounded! Get help!" he ordered. A soldier at once mounted Mai, for once the mare knew she had to obey another for her boy's sake, and road off as fast as she would run to get a doctor. Mai had smelt the blood, and was worried, so ran though her legs felt numb with cold and her struggle.

'Jono's' grip on Seto's hand loosened fractionally. The flow of energy between them wavered and spluttered like a dying flame …

Seto gasped as 'Jono's' eyes began to flutter. "Jono!" he growled, shaking the man's shoulder sharply. 'Jono' hissed at that and his eyes sharpened for a moment. The pain was awful, the pain was blinding, paralysing, it felt so deep, so cold, but his back was warm … he was bleeding badly.

"Sss … to" he hissed and shut his eyes. The more he thought about the pain the more it hurt, the more it hurt the more he thought about it, it tightened its grip on him until the outside world dissolved around him. His back was on fire, it was iced over, he was too hot, but too cold.

'Jono' shivered violently, his breathing was erratic, gasping, holding his breath, clenching his teeth against the pain. Atem and Marik covered him in blankets, their own coats and cloaks, pressed a scarf to the wound, but it was bleeding so much. Bakura looked at Seto and gave a small shake of the head; it was bad. 'Jono' was in a bad way now.

Seto pushed back 'Jono's' fringe and smacked his cheek "Don't you dare close your eyes! You hear me!" he shouted at him, scared beyond reason that this man would be the sacrifice for this victory.

'Jono's' grip on his hand tightened in a squeeze "Ow. Asshole …" he mumbled, glaring up at him.

Seto nearly laughed out loud at the insult. "Mutt," he shot back.

"Stupid …"

"Thick."

"Id-jet …"

"Pathetic."

"Ouch …" 'Jono' mumbled sleepily.

Seto shook his head "You're not, you're a hero." He supported the blond's head as it dipped violently.

"Misssit," 'Jono' argued weakly, his head and hand getting heavier in Seto's.

Seto growled "You're not a misfit." Atem and the others nodded, having watched they knew that arguing was the only chance they had of keeping 'Jono' awake.

Marik laughed worriedly "Yeah, you're King of the Mountain, _he_ who wiped out an entire army with one cannon!" he proclaimed loudly, it echoed up and down the pass. The soldiers nodded, knowing that 'Jono' would be a legend for future generations.

'Jono' smiled "_I'm up here, you're down there …_" he sang deliriously, before giving up supporting his head and flopping.

Seto shook him again but 'Jono' didn't respond more than flicking an eyelid back for a moment. The tingle was only pins and needles now … Seto winced as 'Jono' closed his eyes "Jono. Hold on! Hold on …"

Joey nodded very slightly and then fell into the blackness …

* * *

**Amme: *holding Joey* Sorry Joey! WAI!**

**Yugi: Will he be alright?**

**Amme: Find out next chapter, sorry guys, this was the best place to stop the chapter.**

**Ryou: That's so cruel Cousin.**

**Amme: I know. Hey guys, I'd like a few things from you please?**

**1) Top 1-3 fav parts?  
2) Lest fav part?  
3) How was my battle sequence?****  
4) Did you like the flashbacks?  
5) How is the original material?**

**Yugi: This is a big chapter, please give us something to reply to, just a few words will only result in "Thanks, review again" See you soon!**


	7. Recover

**Update!**

**Joey: so ... did I die?**

**Amme: NO! I'd never kill you off now! The end of Mulan is the best, do you think I'd cut myself short?**

**Joey: ... no ... I'm going to go through hell aren't I?**

**Yugi: Don't think like that, Mulan was amazing in the final parts.**

**Ryou: Yugi's right, she'll make sure that you get you justice.**

**Amme: And I'll make sure I get all my twists in before this story is over! Sorry for making you all wait so long, but this was so hard to write. This is such a crucial part and I had to make sure everything was in it. I hope you all appreciate it :)**

**Ryou: Amme-chan wants everyone to know how much she loves the reviews she gets, but her computer is glitching and not letting her reply to all of you.**

**Amme: I'm so sorry! But I'm being fair by not replying to any of you rather than just one or two. I love you all and I'm so happy you think my writing is so good. I'm getting a better laptop soon so this problem will be gone. I hope you'll all still review for me though I can't reply this time.**

**Yugi: Thank you for understanding, please enjoy and review. Amme chan only owns her imagination.**

**Amme: And Seto's singing voice, ha ha.**

* * *

Bakura, Atem and Marik all sat worriedly outside 'Jono's' tent. Seto had ordered a few men put up one so that the doctor could treat him properly. Seto himself had carried the unconscious and wounded blond inside and had remained with him. No one else had dared to approach other than Duke; he promptly got shouted at and thrown out.

Marik commented "It would be funny any other day." The men nodded solemnly along with his observation.

Finally Mai, and another horse, rode over the horizon and towards the camp. Mai was twice as fast, she dumped her rider off her back the second she arrived and trotted over to the tent to wait for her boy to come greet her. The unfortunate ejected rider picked up his helmet and looked bemused "She's the fastest mare I've ever ridden."

Marik smirked "A stallion is still a stallion even if you put her in a farmyard," he quoted, making Atem spout a strained chuckle at the reference.

The second horse was far more well behaved, the doctor dismounted and took off his packs before asking "Where's the soldier?"

Bakura pointed to the tent "In there with the general," he said gruffly.

The doctor nodded and went to the tent "General?" he greeted as he pushed aside the curtains. Seto's glare out of the corner of his eye was his greeting. The doctor nearly took a step back in fear.

Seto stood up "Are you the doctor?"

The man nodded weakly "Doctor Alister, sir. I was told the soldier was in critical condition," he said, whilst setting up around 'Jono's' bedside.

Seto nodded "He's got a sword stroke to his back. Do what you can." The orders were swift and blunt, they also sounded strained … Seto was so confused, and he was never hesitant about anything, but this was different. Something was making him feel so cut up and open … he's found himself close to tears a few times, though he'd never admit it. Every time 'Jono' struggled to breath it was like someone was squeezing his lungs too, every unconscious whimper and sob caused so many emotions to raise up to the surface: pity, protectiveness, self-blame, care, sadness, regret. The normally stoic man was cracking open …

Alister nodded at him and knelt by 'Jono's' side "I will," he promised. He gestured to the door "Please step outside sir, patient privacy and dignity must be maintained," he explained. Seto nodded and left, sealing it shut behind him.

Alister looked at Joey's sleeping face and sighed "Let's fix you up, keep with me now …"

* * *

Seto paced yet again, it was now growing dark. He had managed to keep his cool all day, but now he was getting anxious. Duke had his own tent up, and had woken up from a nap, he was a good distraction. Seto shouted at him several times, trying to find an outlet for his frustration and often failing.

Atem, Bakura and Marik had been sitting for hours, some men tried to keep fires going, but many were too worried to think about the cold. Marik bit his nails and Bakura kept drumming his fingers. Everyone was waiting to see if 'Jono' would pull through.

* * *

The snow fell and settled; the men tried to catch a few hours of sleep, some picked at food. Marik had nearly no nails left and was earning a few concerned glances. Atem had built a small fire and was nearly dead on his feet with lack of sleep. Bakura was amusing himself by stealing everyone's daggers then returning them.

Red Eyes and tiny scapegoat sat with Mai and the child sniffled miserably. "I was meant to protect him, now he could be dying!" he wailed into his own wing sadly. Mai neighed at him softly, trying to reassure him that Joey would have put himself in danger one way or another. Tiny scapegoat nodded: no one knew that Joey would run out as he had, but he was now a hero, and people would do all they could to keep him alive. It was all they could do in return.

* * *

Finally, just as dawn was coming, Alister came out with a troubled expression. He shut the tent securely and dazedly looked around for the general.

The men stood up, waiting for news. The doctors hands were slightly red with old blood, and he held his bag on one hand with some bandages trailing from the other.

Alister nearly ran to the generals tent, where the man himself was having yet another argument with Duke. The doctor left the men feeling anxious, but not one moved to check if their friend was merely a corpse …

* * *

Alister flung the tent entrance to the side and interrupted the fight.

Seto saw the doctor and at once feared the worst "Is he …"

Alister stepped inside and sealed up the tent "No …" he said slowly, cleaning off the last of the redness off of his hands. "I've sewn up the wound, there wasn't any extensive damage, all in all he's a lucky guy," he rambled off.

Seto smirked a bit "You have no idea," he muttered. _One army with one cannon, outrunning an avalanche ..._

Alister either didn't hear or ignored the comment, he frowned before he spoke "Tell me, did he always wear those bandages? The ones without a wound under them?" he asked, tapping his arm as he did asked to clarify.

Duke nodded glancing at his notes which Seto had thrown over the floor, "Yes, he always wore them. Told us that he had a … contagious rash, and that they always had to be covered."

Alister snorted in an attempt to hide a laugh.

Seto glared at once, just about to shout at him for his disrespect. The protective urge in his system just peeked, no one would insult a hero, especially in his presence. But that was only his rational thinking supplying that thought; the rest of him was just feeling irrational protection for a certain blond. _Why?_

Seto was so confused, but he never got a chance to shout because Alister got there first.

"That's incorrect sirs. No rash is contagious from touch, more likely you'd have to touch what they did to get it. And covering it up wouldn't help," he looked over his shoulder at the entrance. "You _do_ know that your soldier is a hikari?"

Seto's anger evaporated.

Duke was babbling at the man, running around for his proof papers while Alister insisted and explained what he had seen.

Seto looked at the entrance and felt the disbelief overwhelm him. _Jono's a yami, he's not a hikari, he's not! No one would be that stupid._ He thought, storming out of his tent to see for himself this pack of lies. It had better be lies, for 'Jono's' sake.

There was a candle lit in 'Jono's tent, there was a silhouette of someone sitting up and fumbling with something on their arm. Seto felt a split second of relief, if he was sitting up and moving he was alive and in some form of health. But then the accusations came back.

_You do know that your soldier is a hikari?_

* * *

Joey groaned as he woke up, he watched in a paralyzed, numb and deaf daze as a man with red hair and blue eyes washed his dirtied skin clean. Joey was so disorientated he didn't even get he was in a tent.

The man smiled and at him and patted his arm. He said something, but Joey was so out of it he only watched with glazed eyes …

_Yaaaarrgh!_

Joey cringed suddenly as a bellow echoed in from his memories. Ushio's sword flashed in the snow flaked air and-

Joey gasped as his back finally recognised the agony.

_"Jono. Hold on! Hold on …"_

Joey's eyes looked around slightly, _Seto? Is that you? Where are you? What happened!?_ His silent screams continued ... _Seto! SETO!_

* * *

Joey must have passed out again, because when he next woke up he was on his back, his pain was dulled, and he had his senses back. Joey looked around and saw he was also alone …

He looked around.

He was in a small tent, probably a reserve one, it was grey and sagged a little with snow at the top, but it was warm. There was a thin mattress that was like a board, a small table with a floating candle in a bowl of water to keep accidental burns from happening.

Joey slowly sat up, hissing as he managed it, one hand crossing his torso and gripping his loosely put on shirt. _Ah … fuck. That hurt._ Joey slowly relaxed and glanced over his shoulder, then down at his completely bandaged torso. _Wow …_ his hand ran over the bandages nervously. _I got beat up bad … how'd I get here?_

He put his hand on his blanket and jumped at the sensation of fabric on his bare arm.

He stared at his painfully exposed arm and tattoos and everything flooded back to him: Especially the fact that he was in the middle of a yami war camp and that his secret was out in the open!

"Shit!" Joey muttered and looked around for his bandages, he saw a pile nearby and lunged, ignoring the twinge in his back, and hurriedly tried to get them on. He managed to do one arm without any problems, the second he was doing with his left hand, so it was harder and he was slower.

The tent entrance burst open.

Joey gasped, hiding the last inches of his exposed tattoos on his wrist with his hand.

Seto stood staring at him. Joey sat defensively, his exposed arm tucked against himself and his eyes large and terrified. He was only dressed in a loosely put on army under jacket, which was not tied up so showed off his entirely bandaged torso, and a pair of trousers without shoes or socks.

Seto's icy eyes zoned in on that arm and he loomed over the scared blond and seized the wrist tightly.

Joey yelped as Seto pulled the loose end of his bandage roughly towards him. It felt like his hand was going to pop off its wrist!

Joey glared up at the brunette, ready to shout at him in a spontaneous moment of hurt rage. But Seto's eyes were staring at his circulation-strangled arm … and the hikari tattoos of white, green and sea blue …

Joey stiffened. He had been found out.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes!

'Jono' was a hikari. He had lied to him this whole time! He had come so close to becoming a trusted friend, someone Seto had never had besides his brothers, now he had shattered that!

Joey saw the icy rage building in his eyes and pulled his hand back, loosening the restrictions he hung his head and sighed in defeat.

"Who are you?"

Joey cringed at the sharp tone.

Seto bit his tongue. Where was his fight? Where was the fiery attitude? Was that faked too?

The blond looked up "I can explain," he offered, sounding desperate, rubbing his hurt wrist unconsciously.

Seto took a breath, cross his arms and pinched his nose as he huffed a huge breath out. "Explain," he commanded. There must have been a reason for this pretend, why else would a hikari take a risk? His emotions ranged from angry to relieved to shocked to desperate, but Why?

The blond sagged in relief and smiled slightly, if he was willing to hear him out maybe he could convince him to pardon him, but he only got as far as opening his mouth before someone pulled the entrance wide open.

Both teens jumped at the sudden rush of cold and natural predawn light.

Duke stood glaring daggers at Joey's raised arm, the one with a trail of bandage hanging …"So it's true."

Seto glared at him, then turned and stormed out of the tent.

"Seto!" the nameless blond called after him, right before a pained yell as Duke grabbed and dragged the blond out into the open.

* * *

The men stared in confusion as their wounded comrade was dragged out, Duke dragging him by his shirt, the blond staggered and yelped as his back was twisted, he was in no condition to be moving and yet he was being dragged.

Atem, Bakura and Marik stood up and began to move to save their friend but Duke spoke.

"I knew there was something wrong with you," he accused before everyone. He snatched the half exposed arm and held it high for all to see.

"Don't!" the blond shouted, but it was too late.

"Hikari!"

Joey closed his eyes in shame as the men all gasped and began muttering amongst themselves. He could only imagine their horror and what they thought of him now. No more 'Jono' the hero, it's back to Joey the misfit. But Joey could feel at least one pair of eyes not on him, he opened his eyes and saw Seto with his back turned, but attention clearly on him.

Joey cried out again as Duke flung him to the ground. The snow burned against his hot skin and bandages, Joey winced as his entire back stretched along the sliced flesh. He felt a horrible sting and knew that it had been opened a little … was he bleeding?

"Traitorous mongrel." Duke spat at him.

Joey's anger sparked again, he shoved himself upright, ignored the pain, and glared at the man defiantly, if these were to be his last few minutes in this life he wouldn't be grovelling in the snow. "My name is _Joey_," he declared firmly.

Everyone did a double take as the same attitude and glare took place in the face of the familiar stranger. So similar to 'Jono' but different too.

Joey looked around at Seto and unconsciously directed his words at him "I did it to save my brother."

Seto gasped and stiffened, partly glancing over his shoulder at Joey as the reason was told.

Joey bowed his head again "I tried to tell the wet blanket before: he's severely asthmatic, he wouldn't have lasted one day-"

"High treason!" Duke shouted over him.

Joey glared up at him "I didn't mean for it to go this far," he protested.

Duke grabbed the front of his shirt and spat in his face "Ultimate dishonour!"

Joey shoved him away and looked up at the others, none were daring to defend or accuse, they were too confused. Joey sent out one more plead to the only one who could spare him "It was the only way," he insisted. Seto's head lowered slightly in a decision. "Please believe me!" Joey begged.

Duke walked up to Seto's side and faced him with a sharp glare. Seto glared back at him;_ you wanted this._ He realised. Duke exposed the poor hikari before everyone, forcing Seto to act out tradition: execute the traitors.

In all Seto's training and warfare he had never cut down a woman, hikari or child. He couldn't bring himself to, they weren't meant to meet that end. Now …

"General." Duke prompted annoyingly, nose in the air and face confident.

Seto finally turned around to see the hikari in the wrong crowd and saw the fire back. His face wasn't confident, his hands shook -from the cold or fear he would never know- his face held resignation, he was brave. He knew this could be it, and was meeting it head on as always: it was the same face that had faced him when they realised that they'd never outrun the deadly snow sea, the same face he'd glimpsed when the Hun army had fully shown itself, and the face he's seen when talking in the massacred village.

_Whoever he is he's brave, like 'Jono'. Did he only give a false name? Is _who_ he is the same?_

The army held it's breath as Seto turned around.

* * *

Joey met Seto's eyes and held them. The ice there looked so frosty that they seemed colder than the snow around him. His face was unreadable, but Joey knew that he had made a decision. He didn't lower his eyes or move a muscle. He just waited.

* * *

Seto drew a deep breath and let it out with just as much force, then marched over to him. As he passed Mai he reached over to her saddle and took the sword from its pack.

Mai saw the blade and saw her boy in the man's path, and neighed in outrage before rearing up to attack him. She would stamp this man face first into the snow before he harmed her boy!

Duke grabbed her reigns and pulled so hard she made a strangled sound. She neighed in pain.

Joey gasped "Mai!"

"Restrain her!" Duke ordered. One man took her head collar and pressed a pressure point on the back of her neck to keep her head down. Mai snorted and growled angrily at him and whinnied worriedly after Joey.

Joey bit his lip as he saw her being restrained like that. It hurt to watch.

"Stop!" Atem protested "We'd be dead if it weren't for him!" Bakura and Marik flanked him. They earned a grateful smile from the victim.

Duke glared at the trio and shook his head "You know the law." It was spoke like it was the final word.

Seto kept moving forwards, and only paused when a small shriek and black blur shot past him and landed on Joey's chest.

Everyone gasped when they saw a little dragon huddling against Joey's chest, shaking his head at Seto and squeaking out little roars and sad croaks. Joey smiled, his aura of calm appeared as if by magic, and he gently held the little dragon and pulled him off his front. "It's okay buddy," he murmured, but everyone heard.

The baby dragon wailed and whimpered and Joey cracked a half smile "I knew the risks, you did your best, thanks."

The baby dragon got put down beside him but then cuddled against his leg and whimpered softly, tiny scapegoat also cuddled into Joey's neck. The blond removed him both "You don't have to see this, go," he encouraged with a little push.

The baby dragon keened and returned to his side, as did the other spirit.

Seto saw Joey sigh then look up at him "Do it," he whispered, lowering himself into a submissive bow …

Seto's world crashed all around him. _Just 'do it'? Nothing else to say?_ Seto couldn't help but feel a bit sadly disappointed, he wanted a fight. Or did he want permission? His arm rose without conscious thought, but locked at the height of it's would-be swing. Seto's entire body froze, his inner ice froze him in place. The hikari's neck was exposed and ready for execution, the back of his head had several uneven locks, he'd cut it off to disguise himself.

_I wonder what you looked like before …_ Seto thought almost remorsefully, but mostly curiously. His arm still wouldn't lower.

* * *

_"You're still my worst recruit, and I'm not going to go any easier on you."_

_Joey raised an eyebrow and saluted "Yes sir,"_

* * *

_Seto walked nearly into Joey, who smirked "Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch. Or not …"_

_"Listen; from the guy who hates your guts, thinks you're an arrogant bastard and basically can't say a nice thing about you, I think you're a great General and teacher. So ignore that guy. He's just a wimpy wet blanket who never learned to dry."_

* * *

_"Easy ice-man, say anything nicer and you might just thaw,"_

* * *

_"You're a strange one Jono."_

_"I get that a lot."_

* * *

_"We don't have a doctor, but I know about battle wounds and you know about quick treatments, we'll have to get along for once."_

_"Haven't we been?"_

* * *

_"There was nothing you could do … I nearly lost my brother a few times … each time was horrible, would he survive? Would he make it this time? But I promised my brother, that if he … didn't make it … I would take care of my Mother and sister."_

* * *

_"Run you moron!" 'Jono' screamed at him, grabbing his hand as he passed him by. When he didn't have to._

_"Take my hand!" _Joey_ shouted at him. Seto glanced back and reached out for the blond, their hands tightly grasped each other, the tingle flooding them, and making them stronger._

* * *

_"Jono … you are the craziest man I've ever met … I owe you my life, from now on you have my trust."_

* * *

_"Don't you dare close your eyes! You hear me!"_

* * *

Seto's arm swung down … his hand abandoned his grip on the handle and the sword fell harmless before the defenceless blond.

Joey didn't even flinch, even though the sword could have been in his neck. He _was_ brave.

Joey hesitantly opened an eye and saw his sword before him, unbloodied. He sat up and looked up at the icy eyed brunette in confusion, though he swore Seto looked as confused as he did for a moment. _W__hy didn't you ..._

The icy eyes looked away, glaring at an angle he muttered "A life for a life. My dept. is repaid," then turned away and strode back the way he had come.

Everyone stared at Seto in disbelief. Everyone was so convinced he was going to do it, he looked ready and determined, then just threw it away. Joey stared after him, his emotions a mess.

"Move out!" Seto ordered, shooting a glare over his shoulder. _I couldn't do it?_ The pitiful blond sitting shocked in the snow sent a pang to his chest, he looked like a kicked puppy ...

Duke clucked after him and protested "Bu-but you can't just-"

Seto snatched the front of his robes and pulled him off of the ground by the fabric, he glared in his face and snarled "I _said_: Move out," he repeated in a deadly tone. _I couldn't do it. _Why_?_

Duke shrank back and nodded meekly, everyone picked up their things and began to trudge away, many shot the hikari curious, pitiful or concerned glances as they moved away. But no one approached or spoke to him.

Atem, Bakura and Marik silently dropped Joey some supplies and nodded in a silent goodbye before following like the rest of the men. Bakura cut Mai lose and steered her back to Joey, he's never get out of the mountains on foot in his condition. Alister was taken with them on Dukes orders, he wanted to hurt Joey as much as possible, but was unable to as he was too whimpish to take the sword swing himself.

* * *

Joey watched them leave with a numb and lonely feeling for the first time in ages. Finally the hysteria set in. He could have died.

And once again he had nothing.

Red Eyes looked up concernedly when he felt Joey shaking, he squeaked in alarm when he saw Joey's tears. Joey covered his face and sank forwards, crying. Mai trotted over and sat down beside him, shielding him from the cold wind, she laid her head on his back in an awkward hug. Joey leaned into her and sobbed softly.

Red Eyes cuddled his leg, then, on tiny scapegoat's suggestion, wandered around looking for wood to make a fire. Soon he had a good pile and lit it with his attack. The warmth helped Joey got over his shock and scare.

* * *

Joey cried himself out an hour later.

Once he was calm Red Eyes brought over one of the supplies that Joey's friends had dropped. Or was it former friends? He let it cook over the flame for a while then offered it to the shivering blond "Joey, you have to eat something. You've been asleep nearly two days."

Joey wiped his eyes and nodded "Yeah," he croaked softly, sitting up and leaning against Mai as he took the package and picked at it. His appetite was none existent, lost in his thoughts.

Tiny scapegoat bleated from his feet and Red Eyes nodded after a moment "He's right Joey; what's got you so down? You're alive, Jono's alive, and you can go home alright."

Joey sighed and wiped his eyes again. "I …" he sighed and trailed off, "What was I thinking?" he pulled his shirt closed over his bandages and put his head in his hands, food discarded on the side. His body shook again and he pulled harshly at his fringe, angry and hurt and lost.

Red Eyes exchanged a glance with tiny scapegoat then slowly approached the defeated blond. "Joey? What's wrong? What did you think?" he hated that Joey was sad.

Joey looked up and closed his eyes, feeling like the fool of fools. "I thought … that I had finally found my place … it felt so right!" he muttered, closing his eyes and feeling the depression return. "But they only liked me when I was pretending. No one wants to know the real me. I was happy with them, fighting and training, no one pitied me or went easy on me ..." he was accepted, challenged and he had goals. "Why did I have to do this?" he asked, hating the fact that this was all over, he was hated once again.

Red Eye's ears fell back, as did Mai's. They couldn't deny that Joey had seemed so relaxed and alive in camp and with the other yamis, but was it better to have never done it and never known happiness? Or was it better to have tasted it once then have it taken away?

Mai nickered softly and bumped her head against him. Joey smiled at her and scratched her ears "I wish I could understand you girl, I bet you'd tell me what an idiot I've been." Mai snorted and simply nuzzled him comfortingly, in her eyes Joey was never an idiot, except when recognising his own worth.

Red Eyes also rubbed his knee with his chin, like a cat would "But Joey, you did it for Jono. He wouldn't have made it, now your family's done its part in the war and you can go home," he pointed out.

Joey pulled the dragon into his lap. "Go home to what? More dishonour and a lifetime of what I had before?" He wasn't sure if he could face it all again, even with Serenity, Jono and his Mother standing by him ... if they would stand by him.

Red Eyes shook his head, tiny scapegoat jumped up into his head and huddled to keep warm, the dragonlet squeaked "You did it for your family, they still love you. We can feel it. If you explain to Jono you went for him-"

"Did I?"

Red Eyes shut up when Joey spoke.

Joey reached over to his pack and pulled out the helmet, looking back at a reflection that barely looked like him anymore. "Maybe I didn't go for him. Maybe I went, not for him or anyone else, but to prove that I could do something right. So when I looked in the mirror," he held up the helmet, seeing a dim reflection of himself in the black "I'd see someone worth something …"

Tiny scapegoat jumped as a tear fell right on his head and bleated in comfort up at the boy. Joey scrubbed at his wet eyes with the back of his hand "But I was wrong," everyone looked at the human worriedly. Joey glared at the smudged reflection "I see _nothing!_" he yelled, throwing the helmet away in self-anger.

Mai nuzzled him but he just turned away.

Red Eyes looked after the helmet sadly then jumped out of Joey's lap and into the snow. He picked up the helmet and brought it back over to the gloomy blond "There is something there." The baby insisted, dropping it at Joey's feet "Look, it's just hidden. _Really_ look like what I do and, you see you, Joey …" The baby dragon trailed off looking at his own marred reflection. He deflated and landed sadly on the equipment.

His reflection made him look like a fully-fledged guardian and adult dragon … but. "Joey … we're both fakes. Your ancestors didn't send me, they don't even like me," he said, his head lowered in shame.

Joey blinked and looked at him "What? Who wouldn't like you?"

Red Eyes sighed, tiny scapegoat jumped next to him and bleated sadly. Red Eyes nodded "I'm just the guardian-waker-uper, I wanted so bad to become a guardian, but they wouldn't let me … I kinda blew up your real guardian …" he looked at the other spirit "We both messed up when we should have helped you, so we decided to both come and make it up to you … at least you knew what you were doing," he admitted gloomily, as if hoping he's avoid a smack or yell.

Joey just smiled at the dragonlet, he couldn't be mad at him, not when he'd stood by him and refused to abandon him, even when the end seemed to be there.

Joey smiled and gently picked the both of them up "You're the best I could have asked for," he told them. "I didn't really know what I was doing either … I'll have to face my family sooner or later, let's go home," he suggested.

Red Eyes cuddled for a moment and sighed "Yeah … this won't be pretty, for both of us," he warned. But then jumped up on Joey's shoulder "But hey! We're alive, we made it and we can take a few bad words and a butt kick when we get home."

Joey groaned, thinking of his sliced open back "Easy for you to say."

Red Eyes giggled and cuddled him "I'll take yours if you take mine? We started this together, and we'll end it together," Joey smiled and let the baby dragon hug him, glad that he had someone to stand by him, maybe the little guys could come and talk to him when he was working on the farm? His little buddy. Red Eyes grinned as Joey held him back "I promise."

Tiny scapegoat and Mai nodded too. Joey sighed happily "Me too, to all of you."

* * *

Eagle Eye watched the hikari with an angry glare: how dare he survive and kill his master? The spirit jumped off and began scouring the destruction of the battle, trying to find some sign of his master or his useless army officials.

The creature hadn't been around very long, he hadn't experience any love or affection, all he had experienced was war and the rough approval of his master. But all spirits were loyal and this one was no exception. It cawed, calling for his master.

Just as the creature was about to give up and fly away, a hand punched through the ice like Satan rising out of the crust of the earth.

Eagle Eye screeched in joy and began to wheel around to reunite with his master.

Ushio dragged himself out and inhaled lungful after lungful of mountain air. He laid his head down on the ice and panted, he had been under ice for two days if not longer, unconscious for god knows how long, and somehow survived crushing, sub-zero temperatures and combat-

Ushio's eyes snapped open and he looked around with a glaring disbelief. His army, buried in snow, spears and swords, and the occasional body, were dumped all around him in frozen motion.

Ushio growled angrily and punched the ground._ So close! So close to victory! _"Yaaaarrgh!" he screamed enraged and furious at defeat; but ONE soldier no less!

* * *

Joey froze and felt a shiver run up his spine. Mai looked up in alarm as well, but then she smelt Joey's fear. He remembered the scream and the pain that soon followed it. Mai bumped his shoulder with her nose and nickered reassuringly.

Joey held her mane tightly for a moment then got a grip and went to see if that was really what he had heard.

* * *

Ushio's bellow was so fear striking to those closest to him that they woke from their cold induced comas and soon a the few survivors were digging themselves out of their snow caves.

* * *

Weevil kicked a shield out of the way and fell out of the small snow drift he had dug himself. He ran a hand over himself and began to chuckle evilly "I … live!"

* * *

Rex staggered up from the side of the mountain, he'd been washed down the valley, dazed but alive. Then began trekking back up to see if Ushio was alive. If he was dead he was safe to start over again, but if he was alive … he liked to 'cut off' all loose ends, permanently. He saw Weevil chuckling and dancing in relief and rolled his eyes "Try walking for two days straight and dance."

Weevil glared and stopped "So you're alive too … shame."

Rex growled "I could say the same about you."

* * *

Towards the north Raphael and Panic were dragging themselves out of nearly solid ice, they were scratched up but only slightly hurt. The two large males smirked at each other as they freed themselves. They chuckled darkly and pulled weapons form their fallen comrades, it wasn't like they would need them anyway …

* * *

Ushio glared at the city below him, so close but so far, one man couldn't take it, but perhaps if he could get to the Emperor …

His Eagle Eye screeched and landed on his shoulder, nodding behind him urgently. Ushio turned and his eyes widened as his generals slowly made their way to him. He smirked: this would probably be the only time in history Ushio was glad to see someone, because in his world _everyone_ was expendable.

He smirked at them all as they gathered around him "At least I won't have to hunt you down. Let's take the city."

"_Yeah!_"

* * *

Joey stared in horror as the small group of evil survivors marched towards the city. _How did they survive?_ He panicked. He followed their line of sight and saw the defenceless city before them, because they were smaller they'd be harder to spot. And he would beat every last unbroken bone in his body that Duke or Seto had already announced that the army had been defeated. They were all sitting ducks.

Joey stood up, grabbed the sword Seto had thrown in the snow, and jumped up on the fully packed Mai.

Red Eyes squeaked in confusion when Joey turned Mai to ride down to the city. "Hey! Home is this way," he pointed, really confused.

Joey gave Red Eyes a stupefied look and pointed at the tiny army "I have to warn them. They're out for revenge and the others think they're dead!" he gushed.

Red Eyes looked at the army and said "But Joey you're not well enough to ride ahead of them," he landed on his shoulder, "and did you see them!? They popped out of the snow, like _daisies!_" he shrieked.

Joey covered his ear in pain at the pitch, "I only have two ears!" he complained.

Red Eyes jumped back into the snow "Sorry."

Joey sighed and looked at the track "I know I shouldn't be riding yet, but the Emperor, Seto and the others are in danger, have to try …" he looked at the worrying baby reptile "Are we in this together or not?" he challenged with a hint of his old attitude back.

Red Eyes blinked in surprise as his own promise was shot back at him. Tiny scapegoat bleated a laugh and then asked him again. Red Eyes grinned toothily and said "Let's go pick some daisies!" He jumped up onto Mai's back with a small roar of excitement.

Mai reared up before charging down the valley at top speed.

Joey's back flared with each hoof on the ground at that speed, but he didn't care, the Huns reaching the city scared him more than a hurt back! Joey thought about who he'd warn … who would believe him?

Palace guard?

Marik?

Bakura?

Atem?

Seto.

Seto … he looked so betrayed. They all did … Joey looked up and saw that the Huns had travelled faster than he would have thought possible! He pushed Mai faster and sent a final prayer to the heavens as the mountain range came to an end:

_Gods please listen to me Seto!_

* * *

**Amme: Ta-da!**

**Joey: I'm alive!**

**Yugi: But so are the Huns.**

**Joey: Darnit!**

**Ryou: Amme you won't have them hurt anyone will you?**

**Amme: I'm not sure, I haven't written that yet, but if you insist, nothing more than a bruise for civilians.**

**Joey: Hey! What about me?**

**Amme: you'll find you next chapter. Hey guys please answer some Qs for me!**

**1) Fav part.  
2) Least fav part.  
3) How was the 'execution' scene?  
4) Any questions?**


	8. Attack of the Huns!

**Update!**

**Amme: I'm on the ball! So many updates and See Through the Dark on standby too! Booya!**

**Joey: Well at least you're picking up from that last cliff hanger, that was mean!**

**Yugi: Joey-**

**Amme: No, it was mean, but I'm about to be even Meaner ... to Seto that is.**

**Joey: Is that meant to be better!? *calling Seto to warn him***

**Amme: Ryou?**

**Ryou: Reviews now, sorry for the glitch last time. But here are your replies! Thanks to all who did review the last time. To try and keep the glitch happening again we'll be keeping the replies short, but please don't stop giving them to us!**

* * *

**Animegirl426  
Thanks.**

**BlackAndrey  
PC I all better now! I'm glad you liked the flashbacks and Red Eyes' cuteness. I think Joey has developed a bit more stamina than that with all the training, he'll have a bit of fight in him. You see.**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
I know, it was depressing, but this one should be a bit more ... more? Glad you liked Red Eyes and scapegoats protectiveness, and the flashbacks. No one likes Duke now, oops. Red Eyes is still a child and doesn't have wisdom and things, so he thinks like a child: when someone stops you from doing something you like: They don't like you. That's why, what a sweetie!**

**5500jess  
05500-miss-madness on the phone! Hey, glad you liked it all, baby dragon, flashbacks and not Duke being a ... well basically an a**. Let's hope that this is soon enough to qualify as 'no' Liz. Please enjoy**

**Leviathan of the Sea  
Thanks very much: here's the next chapter, I hope it's up to your expectations.**

**Macey  
I made your heart ache? *success!* er, I mean: effect achieved. I'm glad you liked so much of it and now watch as Joey saves the whole of China! ... wait that's not right- let me try that again!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Thanks for answering the questions. Glad you liked Joey's livingness and not Duke, I think Seto's more of an onion person, hee hee. I can see him as shrek now, oh boy.**

**Zeladious  
Glad you liked so much of it! Thanks for answering the questions. I may have civilians involved, but they won't be in too much danger. The Huns are going to have a hell of a party, trust me ;)**

**winged sapphire wolf  
Hey girls don't pull on Ashley's ears too much! She'll need those to hear Teá's screams when we kick her a** at some point. Thanks for the review sis! And PC is all better now, just ignore the crack right there ...**

**cheshirekitten909  
I'm happy when you do, I hope my tips were helpful.**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Annoy and poke Duke all you want, he's taking a break. I'm glad you liked Joey's brave face, I wanted him to have a kind of inner strength that Seto recognised and liked.**

**Misuri Hitchako  
Concubines? Sorry but I've twisted that. Mmm, mind if I borrow your character for the chapter after the next?**

**ajj7sunhawk  
Thank you, I try and make them realistic, though I do have dragons and miniature animals running around too. Ha ha.**

**Chronover  
The only one who like's Duke ... I'm not making him mean enough. Glad you liked the execution scene, please enjoy.**

**Animesaki  
Magi-Magi always has good updates that's true. I'm glad you liked so much of it :) Seto was about to burst I'm sure, he's always so certain and making him doubt was hard. But at least I got it right. Sorry no hikari-dressing right now, can't damage their pride too much. You keep Valon for a few more chapters I'll shout when I need him again.**

**Master Kurai  
Thanks for answering all the questions! Glad you liked Joey's bravery, the emotions and the flashbacks and not Duke's pratness. Updating now! Hope it wasn't too long!**

**SoWhatever  
Seto couldn't do it because ... hee hee, we all know! (What? What the eff does everybody know?!) Glad you liked my execution scene, it was hard. Red Eyes ... er, soonish? And no hikari's but a few mentions, okay? Enjoy!**

**Kaoru-Yuki  
I'm glad you liked the flashbacks, I know that there was something going through his head, so that was my guess. I bet Duke got fired, that's why we don't see him, he be a janitor in the Palace or something. Baby Red Eyes, scapegoat and the trio are all true friends, Joey's lucky to have them. Please enjoy what happens next.**

**dragonwolf416  
I like that final line too :)**

* * *

**Amme: And there we have it! Phew, I've missed doing that.**

**Ryou: Now get reading! Amme doesn't own things, you know how it goes. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

A loud gong sounded as the streets lined with people and parades. Japanese Spirit monsters roamed the streets, costumes for the dancers and musicians. There were dancers with ribbons and drummers, people on stilts throwing confetti and blessed sutra charms, others handed out fruits and paper fans. Children and parents lined the streets of the imperial city, the parade came from no-where, and everyone was told that the war had been won.

A man with a large speakerphone shouted "Make way for the heroes of Japan! General Seto and his men!" he shouted to the crowds, who went wild and screamed their praises.

Duke lapped up the attention, waving proudly from his horse as they walked through the streets to the Palace.

Seto followed on his steed, the men trailed behind in single file. But they were not celebrating … the men were solemn and depressed. They hated that they had left Joey in the mountains, a hikari or not, he was a hero. This praise should have been his, _all _his.

Even Seto was down, his subtle scowl-stare was aimed at his hands. Any would have thought it was over his brother, but he was in deep thought, and guilt, over Joey. His horse trotted on calmly while his thoughts were in turmoil.

He was angry, upset, guilty, betrayed, confused and sad. All over one blond. Who had probably frozen or bled to death in the mountains. He had seen his men drop supplies, but even with those he'd never make it out of the mountains before they ran out, he couldn't ride hard because of his wound, and now his glory was being eaten up by the men who stood and watched.

Seto sighed as more cheers reached his hollow ears, _I shouldn't have left him._ He was helpless the way he was, and now it seemed he'd never be able to undo what he did as he was never going to see him again-

"Seto!"

The general jumped as a familiar voice called his name. He turned on his horse to see Joey and Mai racing up the isle in the parade to catch him up.

Seto blinked. "Joey?"

He was riding … had he miraculously healed in the few hours they were separated? How had he caught up with them so fast? Seto saw how Joey's hands were white from gripping the leather, he was in pain. But why-

Joey drew level with him and said "Listen, the Huns are alive, they're in the city," he was panting and sweating from his ride. Mai was panting too, they had ridden hard.

Seto glared, all the betrayal and hurt coming back with a look of this blond's face. He turned to the front and said "You don't belong here Wheeler, go home before Duke sees you."

Joey blinked in shock as Seto urged his horse onwards, moving past him and ignoring his warning. Joey glared, he hadn't ridden all the way down a mountain in barely stable condition to merely be brushed off. His heels jabbed into Mai and she ran up to Seto's other side and Joey tried again.

"Seto, listen! I saw them in the mountains, some got out like we did, you have to believe me," he insisted, people could get hurt, the Emperor was in danger.

Seto glared at Joey, the ice back and as hard as ever "Why should I?" he sneered.

Joey glared back, fiery and as equally determined not to lose. He didn't even have to order Mai, she stomped in front of his charge and snorted at it angrily. The horse halted and the riders locked eyes again.

Joey crossed his arms "Why else would I race down a mountain with a sliced open back to talk to the guy who should by law be cutting my head off instead of telling me to get lost?" he shot at him. But didn't give him a chance to answer "You said you trusted 'Jono'. Why is Joey any different?" he asked in a softer tone, a bit hurt that everything between them, no matter how little and forced it was, was gone.

Seto looked off to one side and then sighed "I don't know you. How can I trust you?" and then urged his horse onwards.

Joey watched him pass, hurt and trying to deny that his eyes were stinging …

"Jon- I mean Jo_ey_!"

Joey looked down and saw the trio looking up at him. Atem nodded at him "We'll keep an eye out for anything unusual," he promised as he passed.

Joey smiled at him and nodded "Keep your eyes open guys, I know they're here. They're after the Emperor."

"You! Hikari!"

Joey looked behind him and saw a city guard glaring at him "Move it, you're blocking the parade," he snapped, talking to him as if he was a lower citizen. Joey glared back, _so it's back to this is it?_

"Yeah yeah I'm moving," he grumbled, steering Mai towards the edge to let the others pass. Mai snorted aggressively in the guards face as he passed, making him jump back and duck in fright. Joey patted Mai soothingly then rode off towards the city centre. "That's why I love ya Mai," he laughed as he urged her quicker. Mai neighed happily.

Red Eyes popped his head out of his saddle's pouch "That went well," he grumbled, tiny scapegoat stomped a tiny foot on his head to shut him up.

Joey grunted "Ice cold bastard," he muttered then caught up with the parade. He glanced around and said "Okay, so there's the Palace. But how are they here but unseen?" he muttered, dismounting and leading Mai to get a drink, she was still slightly out of breath. He traded a few of his supplies for some horse feed, she hadn't eaten in a while and it wasn't healthy for horse or rider.

After making sure she would stay and be safe Joey went into the crowds. Red Eyes sat on his shoulder, he looked like an accessory in the parade so he didn't bother to hide. "Where are we going?" he asked as Joey dodged through the crowded square.

Joey looked up at the little dragon "We have to find the Huns, or at least someone who'll believe me," he said, grunting in pain as someone bumped into his back. _Ouch …_

* * *

Seto and his men climbed up the tall stairs to the Palace. The Palace was several floors high and the main entrance was up several floors of highly polished marble, the Palace walls were made out of exquisite hard wood that held carvings of the many guardians of the royal family. There were tall towers which fireworks were being shot from, the roof was black tiled, there were windows and servants were hanging out of them to hear the news. Nobles and others stood on balcony's or lined the stairs the men were climbing.

The main balcony was empty, that was the Emperor's private one, normally the three princes would stand there, but they were in hiding. The news that the war was over would be good news to them as they could return home!

A large golden dragon, a symbol of victory, marched up behind Seto, who pulled out Ushio's scavenged sword as proof that the enemy had been defeated. A large gong was sounded as the parade came to a stop, and the elderly Emperor came forwards.

He was dressed in white and blue with a symbol of a dove on the back of his shirt, for peace and remembrance. Everyone close to him bowed and he stretched out his arms to speak, his old exterior hiding the powerful voice he held. "My people, heaven smiles down upon our Kingdom in the East. Japan will sleep safely tonight, thanks to these brave warriors, and those who have laid down their lives for this victory." The people in the square cheered and applauded enthusiastically. Solomon raised a hand for silence "But we cannot forget those who are not here with us tonight, civilian and soldier alike. Please join me in a moment of silence in their honour, for their sacrifice," the place was deathly silent.

Joey watched the Emperor, he slipped through the crowd, trying to get closer. He's spoken to several guards and soldiers, but they all brushed him off as someone useless and mad. Joey was disappointed. _Just because I'm a hikari I'm not as good for them!_ He considered putting on a disguise to see if they'd listen to yami-Jono-faker, but then decided against it as he didn't want to be disappointed with any response, better or worse.

After the silence ended Seto spoke up "Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Ushio!" he declared, trying to ignore the horrid feeling that he was playing out the part of a plagiarist for Joey's victory.

Solomon smiled sympathetically at Seto "I know what this means for you General. Your brother would have been proud," he confided. Seth had always been the one on top as he was the eldest, and he was always waiting for the day Seto would get his own glory.

Seto sighed and nodded "I bet he would," he murmured as he handed over the sword.

"_Shriii!_"

Ushio's sword was snatched as it passed from hand to hand, and Eagle Eye flew off with it firmly in its claws. The crowds gasped and whispered worriedly, why was a spirit guardian stealing it?

* * *

Joey glared at it "Red Eyes, mental note, torch that thing when you're next facing it."

Red Eyes growled and nodded "My pleasure."

* * *

Everyone's eyes followed the sword as the creature dropped it, the silver headed towards the wall against the palace. Suddenly one of the carving's hands moved! Ushio leaned out of the shadows with a wicked grin.

The crowds screamed and gasped, edging away and locked in a stillness of wanting to run but being unable to.

Ushio flipped up onto the roof above the Emperor's balcony and held up an arm as Eagle Eye landed back on it. The bird cawed once again, hauntingly and echoingly, it's sound carrying over the square like a fired arrow.

Seto slowly drew his sword, he, like everyone else, was shocked that this man was here, Alive. Joey was right. Just as his sword was halfway out the dragon behind him exploded. He turned and swung on instinct, but the small band of hidden Huns had taken him by surprise.

Seto's arm got trapped and he was punched to the ground.

Raphael and Panic grabbed the Emperor as they passed, dragging him up the steps while Rex and Weevil shut the doors.

Seto looked up and saw the Emperor's fallen crown "No!" he shouted, jumping up and sprinting to the fast closing doors.

Bakura shouted "Come on!" and the men where hot on his heels.

Rex and Weevil heaved, and the great doors closed.

Seto slammed into it and punched the oak in frustration, glaring up at Ushio as he cackled aggravatingly in triumph.

Seto's glare upped a step then, causing those around him to shiver at a glance of it. Seto turned to his men and glanced around quickly, he pointed "That statue, lift it and slam down this door! We have to get inside!"

The men nodded "Right!" "You got it." "Move, move, move!"

Bakura scaled the thing in seconds and leaned backwards with firm handholds, Marik jumped up and held his shoulders tightly, leaving Atem to pull on his feet and topple the thing so it could be lifted as a battering ram. After an agonising few seconds the thing tilted. "Push!" Atem shouted.

The others on the opposite side shoved and the stone dragon fell. Bakura grabbed Marik and they dived for cover as Atem rolled to one side. As soon as it crashed they moved to pick it up and slammed it into the door. It dented, but was too thick to break in; it was built to withstand battering rams.

* * *

Joey finally fought through the crowds and climbed up the steps. Red Eyes was circling above with tiny scapegoat. Joey saw how good the door was doing against the statue and muttered "That'll take hours …" he glanced around then spotted a few ideas.

_Servants windows are good if you can get to them, but the people who built this place would have thought of that. Servants entrances are round the back most likely, that's no good. _He raised his arm as Red Eyes swooped down. "What ya got?" he asked, catching his tubby middle as he missed his arm entirely.

Red Eyes blushed a bit then said "Pillars under a servant's balcony! Like the one in training!" he squeaked.

Joey's eyes lit up "That could work!" he gasped and threw the dragon up lightly so he could fly next to him. Joey ran up to the men and whistled sharply like he did with Valon at home "Hey!"

Marik looked "Joey?" he answered as he threw his back into another ram.

Joey put a hand on his shoulder "I've got an idea," he said, then whispered his idea into his ear.

Marik's eyes widened and he nodded "That's mad enough to work!" he agreed and passed it onto Bakura and then Atem. They nodded with grins and dropped their holds to follow Joey who had found a fast way down off the stairs.

Seto saw them leave and was about to shout at them to come back, but Joey's determined and hopeful face stalled him. Joey had the same look in his eye that he had when he set off the avalanche …

Joey leaned over the small wall separating the stairs from a drop and hauled up part of a tapestry "Hang on!" he laughed and jumped, slipping down it like a fireman's pole and laughing all the way to the floor. He landed on both feet and waved up at the men "Come on!" he shouted.

Atem, Bakura and Marik laughed at his enthusiasm, he was at his lowest a few hours ago but you'd never know it.

Bakura and Marik swung their legs over as Atem shouted back "You're a crazy one Joey!"

Joey flashed a thumbs up "I get that a lot!" He looked up as his dragon shrieked. He nodded "Come on! Red Eyes' found us rope," and he took off to get the things Red Eyes had spotted.

Seto glared as Atem also got ready to slide "Hold it!" he snapped "You can't abandon your posts!"

Atem glared at him "You can shout all you want, but that door is not going to break in time, we all know it," and he slipped.

Marik smirked "Plus Joey's idea is Mad! It's bound to work!" he laughed as he and Bakura raced to the floor. Seto glared after them, and then glanced at the door. _Is there another way in?_ His curiosity got the better of him … "Keep trying to get in. If I'm not back or you hear the worse news stop and try to get the people out of here," he ordered before vaulting over the wall and following the rebellious blonds.

* * *

Joey looked up at the pillars and saw some good wooden holds once you got to the top. Red Eyes picked up a bit of rope and put it in Joey's hand "Nice job," Joey said, "Fly up and get the servants to step back, would ya?"

Red Eyes nodded and took flight.

Bakura, Atem and Marik all caught up and stood panting and exhilarated by the 'way downstairs'. Marik looked at what Joey was holding "What's that?"

Joey handed each man a strip of rope "Your way up, it's lighter, but in theory that makes us faster," he explained, throwing his around the pillar to get ready to climb.

Bakura pulled at his rope to test the strength of it "Yeah in theory," he muttered, doing the same as the others and getting ready to climb.

Joey chuckled at him "Come on, this way we're all the heroes!" he said as he started to climb.

"Joey!"

"Huh?" Joey asked, looking down from two meters as Seto came around the corner. "Seto …" Joey gasped softly. Bakura, Atem and Marik all paused to see what the man would do, but Atem heard his gasp and glanced between them suspiciously. _Could they …_

Seto looked up at Joey and took off his cape, he slung it around another pillar and said "What do you have in mind?"

Joey blinked in surprise then nodded at him "Get inside to start with, wanna race?" he asked playfully.

Seto glared "Must I remind you that the Emperor could die if you don't stop messing around."

Joey nodded "I know, but they won't have done it so soon. Look at him, he's got the city's attention and the place sealed off, he wants something else."

Seto looked up at Ushio, who was waiting patiently, in no sweat or rush. He looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow "So you do have a brain," he muttered and began to climb. In truth he was dead impressed with him, he was in such a panic, taken so by surprise that he was missing some important facts. Seto glared at himself, _get your act together!_

Joey pulled himself up over the wooden balcony railing and hissed angrily as his wound was pulled by muscles stretching. "Ah …" he whimpered.

Atem and Seto looked at him worriedly. Atem climbed over and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey you alright?"

Seto also crouched next to him "You tore your stiches didn't you?" he hissed.

Joey shook them off and got up "Yeah, trying to warn the idiot who could have stopped this mess," he grumbled.

Bakura sniggered at Seto's glare "You deserved that," he told him.

Seto glared "Enough soldier." He faced Joey, who was going through a few trunks that were just inside the corridor. Seto walked up behind him, tying on his cape as he stood by him "You're right," Joey looked up at him with his head still in the trunk. Seto glared "I should have listened, it makes no sense a wounded man would run when he's in no condition to. I was wrong."

Joey straightened up and said evenly "Is this your version of apology?"

Seto didn't nod or shake his head. "I'm willing to follow your lead Joey; you seem to know what you're doing. But let me get at Ushio, these guys aren't trained enough and you're not in shape to stand up to an old woman," he pointed out.

Joey made a face "I know. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. But you have to see that there was no other way. I saw you with Honda a while ago and I guess you would have sent him home, I didn't know that … and I actually had fun in camp. Someone was taking me seriously for once, I had goals that people wouldn't laugh at me for aiming at, who's heard of a hikari who wanted to fight for his country?" he muttered as he threw everyone but Seto some clothes.

Seto nodded slightly "I understand. I don't like it, and it may still come back to bite us both, but I can't say I wouldn't have done the same." The two exchanged a smirk before Marik interrupted.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up a servant's robe.

Joey pulled his over his head "Our disguises! If they see us as soldiers, or you guys, then we'll have no chance at catching them out, just barging through won't help," he ducked back in and pulled out a funny head cloth.

Atem nodded "I get it, servants are a lot less threatening than soldiers, and we can just walk past them," he pulled his on and pulled off his arm armour as the robes were short sleeved.

The others did the same as Bakura muttered "Or walk right up to them and rip them a new one."

Joey put on his head cloth to hide his unusual short hair and nodded "That's the plan …" _or the much prayed for miracle._

* * *

The Huns marched the elderly man through the halls and pulled him up several stairs to the balcony, they took their time, Ushio made it clear that the wait would make him sweat and the people panic.

But Solomon walked calmly and did not struggle nor panic. He was cool and collected, he held his hands together, silently praying. He walked as a monk would, appearing surreal in his serene state. Servants hid and wept at seeing him captured, some foolish ones begged for his release and were attacked. But nothing made Solomon panic. He thanked those who tried to help and asked that no one else attempt for their own safety.

Finally he walked up the steps to his personal balcony, he had been crowned here, married, presented his first son, the birth of his first grandson, then later the twins, his son's funeral, his daughter in law's funeral, his many birthdays and anniversaries. But now it seemed his end.

Solomon sighed he looked up at the symbol over the door and said softly "If my fate is to be ended here spare my children's children." And he climbed.

The two burly Huns brought him to the front of the balcony and made sure the city had a good view. Solomon wondered if he should say something, comfort them perhaps? But Ushio dropped down, appearing upside down with an evil grin "Boo!" he laughed unpleasantly.

He dropped to the floor and turned to his men "Guard the doors," they nodded and left.

Solomon found himself acutely aware of the man who prowled around him; of every breath and heavy footstep.

Ushio smirked down at the smaller ruler and chuckled "Your walls and armies have fallen … and now it's your turn," he got in Solomon's face as the man silently watched him. "Bow to me!" he commanded.

Solomon shut his eyes and turned to the distance, not looking at him or anything. To bow to another would be admitting surrender and that this man was now superior to him in some way. He would not bow and give him the satisfaction or the right to claim his throne.

* * *

Rex and Weevil closed the doors and Raphael and Panic stood to attention with weapons drawn.

Joey and the others peered around the corner and assessed their situation carefully. Seto was the only one not in servant clothes, there weren't any his size and there wasn't enough time to tailor any. Joey glanced around and picked up a pot full of flowers, "Right, that'll do."

Atem raised an eyebrow. Joey smiled "Follow my lead," and he started to walk around the corner, as if nothing was wrong. Bakura and Marik shrugged and followed, after picking up random things from the hallway.

"Be servants," Atem hissed at them before walking out, leaving Seto to wait for the signal. Red Eyes crawled along the ceiling and tiny scapegoat hid in Joey's hair, Red Eyes thought Joey had never looked more of a hikari!

His white, green and blue tattoos showed up obviously, his pose was meek and his head was down, he stepped lightly and acted nervous when he approached the Huns.

Rex spotted them and growled "Oi," he nudged Weevil and Raphael "What's this?"

Weevil shrugged "They're only servants," but his bow and arrow was at the ready just encase.

Raphael looked closely at Joey and chuckled darkly "Hey lookie here, it's one of those men who like it on bottom." Everyone burst out laughing. Joey's cheeks coloured and he backed away slightly, even though his retreat was just an act, the words hurt. Outsiders degraded hikari's and thought that they were freakish. The trio glanced at him in sympathy and had to stop from lashing out.

Seto growled from behind the corner, just about to run out a slice that man's head off his shoulders for that comment alone. But what happened next would make him torture them for all eternity if he was able to.

Panic made a gleeful noise and snatched the front of Joey's robes. Joey yelped and struggled, but not with his full strength, he had to keep them unsuspecting. Panic smirked at Joey's face "It's been a while since I've had a good lay …" Joey paled.

The trio gasped, but Rex held up a sword "Stay there." he ordered. Then looked at Panic "Really? With a guy?" he asked.

Raphael also sniggered "You never know, a freak like him, might even enjoy it."

Joey struggled a bit more "Leave me alone!" he yelped, sounding terrified, and honestly feeling it a bit too. He was very strong, even with full strength he might not be able to hold him off …

Atem bit his lip, wanting to help, but he daren't move with that sword out …

Panic backhanded Joey "Shut up slut," and slammed him into the wall.

Joey yelled in pain as his wound was directly slammed against. But then he smirked, his foot hooked the vase the flowers used to hold, and he kicked it right into the back of Rex's head.

Rex grabbed his head, and the trio were free to act. Marik picked up Rex and threw him hard into Weevil. Bakura jumped up onto Panic's back and used his sash to put a tie around his throat and drag him off of Joey, party strangling him till he passed out. Atem traded a few sword strikes with Raphael until he got the man in the foot and punched upward enough to send him flying into the wall.

Joey sat up "Seto go!" he gasped as he and the others moved to disarm and tie them up, other servants appearing to help.

Seto sprinted at the doors, flung them open and raced up the stairs.

Bakura tied Panic's hands and feet together behind his back and nodded at Joey "You alright?"

Joey stood up and winced as he felt some blood leak down his back "Yeah …" he hung his head, ashamed that they had to see him like that, weak and demeaned, and nearly assaulted! Bakura put a hand on his shoulder for a moment and all three smirked at him.

Atem kicked Panic's head "Bastard, if he knew what you could do he'd be quivering at your feet."

Joey relaxed, nothing had changed. Even though he had exposed his weakness and his degraded social status, they still wanted him by their sides.

Marik kicked Panic once as well then said "Let's go." And they followed Seto just as fast.

* * *

Ushio glared at the old Emperor, after two minutes he had definitely had enough time to bow, or think of a speech for his people. He drew his jagged sword and snarled "You try my patience old man. _Bow to me_!" he growled.

Solomon looked up at him and said calmly "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it," and he turned back to the horizon.

Ushio's eyes bulged at the old man's insolence. His grip tightened and he snarled "Then you will kneel in pieces!" he raised his sword just as a yell and a weight smashed into his blade. He looked up and saw Seto, glaring and sword handy, protecting the Emperor.

Solomon wisely moved to one side as Seto swung and fought. Ushio caught Seto's wrist in his fist and held him and his sword steady to slice him down the middle.

Seto caught his hand and savagely dung a nail into a pressure point, Ushio dropped his sword out of instinct, but then picked Seto up entirely and threw him over the edge of the balcony.

Seto gasped, about to fall to his death, but then a flash of black handed him a rope. Seto hung on and swung back around, kicking Ushio in the face with both feet and knocking him backwards. Seto saw a little black dragon fly out of sight, chasing a gold and purple Eagle Eye, and nodded slightly in thanks before leaping onto the downed man and punching his face.

Ushio roared and pinned Seto instead to punch his lights out, his gloves split to reveal several perfectly drilled in brass knuckles … designed to kill whoever they hit. Seto ducked to the side of one punch, just and used the hilt of his sword to slam into the man's temple.

Ushio groaned and held his throbbing head, Seto flipped him and pushed an arm behind his back, using his sword as leverage to keep his head and neck down.

Joey and the others arrived a second later. Joey looked around and smiled as he spotted Red Eyes scaring off Eagle Eye, then tore a strip of fabric from his robe and turned to the Emperor "Your Majesty, sorry for the rush, but we have to get you out of here," he said with a quick bow, then ran to the railing, already knowing that Ushio wouldn't be down long: if an avalanche couldn't stop him then Seto had only a slim chance at doing so.

Joey reached up and tugged on one of the ropes which held up lots of lanterns. He put his fabric around and pulled again "Right, Atem?" he turned to the man "Tie the Emperor's sash to your belt and then the both of you slide down here."

Atem nodded he turned to Solomon and bowed "Sorry your Majesty," he grabbed his sash and pulled it off to create a firm lock between them so he was secure. Then pulled him up onto the balcony railing "Hold onto this," he said, using another thick strip of cloth for his hold.

Solomon spluttered at the drop "Oh Lord have mercy!"

Atem chuckled "Hang on!"

Ushio looked up at his shout and his eyes widened when he saw him and the Emperor jump off and slide down into the crowds. "No!" Ushio bucked angrily and Seto lost his grip on his arm, Ushio caught his cape and pulled him around to face him.

Joey pushed Bakura and Marik off then moved to slide to safety himself when Seto's sword clattered loudly and landed by Ushio's one at his feet. He looked and saw Ushio punch Seto so hard Seto couldn't even grunt at the impact. He swayed dangerously on his feet for a moment, and Ushio lifted him over his head and threw him down into the floor savagely.

Seto gasped as he fell, then simply lay still, dazed and hurt. Joey winced and felt his heart cry out.

"Come on!"

Joey glanced down and saw that Bakura and Marik had made it safely to the ground, but then he heard Seto groan softly, and he looked back to see Ushio leering over him like a monster from a nightmare. He kicked Seto so hard he skidded across the polished floor into the stone balcony railing the other side!

Seto cried out softly and looked up with a bleeding temple at Joey. Joey teetered on the edge of safety and staying, they locked eyes and Joey's jaw tightened in a decision. Seto watched, hurting and nearly unable to move, he saw Joey's eyes flash as he decided on what to do … Seto hoped he'd leave. _Save yourself!_ He willed.

Joey broke eye contact as Ushio began to move to the rope too. Joey jumped down and snatched the nearest sword, ironically Ushio's, and swung with all his might. Ushio leaned back as the blade nearly hit him, and then the sword sliced through the rope.

Ushio lunged forwards, shoving the blond out of the way as he tried to catch the falling rope!

But he missed and the rope fell into the crowd that cheered in victory.

Ushio's eyes widened "No …" he muttered, scanning the crowd that all looked alike. Trying to spot the Emperor, trying to find the man who had to die for him to win … but he couldn't find the one ant amongst the thousands. Ushio punched the stone, his brass knuckles creating a dent in solid rock, and he roared his frustration for the world to hear.

He picked up his sword and tugged it from the wooden pillar it was stuck in. He turned to the hurt general who was talking with the blond hikari. Seto saw him approach and pushed Joey out of the way as the man towered over him.

"You!" Ushio snarled. Seto pulled out a dagger to defend himself, but Ushio smacked his head with the hilt of his sword and kicked the knife out of his hand. Seto grunted in pain. Ushio picked him up by his cape and held his sword up to run him through "You took away my victory!"

"No!"

A rag hit Ushio's face. He tore it off in anger and looked at the blond who had thrown his servant robe overall to get his attention. "I did!" he declared, pulling off his head cloth to show his face and hair properly.

Ushio's eyes widened "The soldier from the mountains …" he whispered.

Seto pulled uselessly at Ushio's hand "Joey, run!" he gasped.

Ushio turned back to Seto and prepared to run him through so he could go after the one who destroyed his army. But then a shout of "Now Red Eyes!" made him look up.

The baby Dragon swooped in behind the man and spat his attack at his exposed back. Ushio went flying forwards over the balcony, only holding on with one hand, but at the price of dropping his sword into the crowd.

Joey darted forwards and pulled Seto's arm around his shoulders "Get up! Get up!" he hissed, pulling and partly dragging the man along as Ushio regained his bearings and began to pull himself up over the balcony again.

Red Eyes flew ahead of them and squeaked at Joey "He's getting back up!" that last attack made him woozy, he flopped on the floor and ran on all fours to keep moving.

Joey hauled Seto down the stairs, Seto's adrenalin pumped body managing to pull off a semi-fast run in his injured state. Joey glanced back as they got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ushio chasing at a much faster pace. Joey threw Seto ahead of him and drew the doors shut and bolted them with a wooden beam just a moment before he got through.

Joey saw the doors nearly breaking off of their hinges and said "That won't hold him long!"

Seto was sprawled on his front and he glanced up at Joey painfully "Go on without me," he rasped.

Joey rolled his eyes and picked him up again "Yeah right!" he muttered and began to run as best he could.

Seto glared at the stubborn blond "Get out of here and leave me! That's an order!" he growled.

Joey turned a corner, Red Eyes leading the way again "Last time I checked I was kicked out of your sword and shield club," he muttered, before seeing some servants peer around the corner "Hey, guys this man needs help."

The servants at once came forwards. Joey handed Seto to them "Listen, Ushio's coming, he's chasing us. You hide him and yourselves, get him outside and I'll act as a decoy while you get out," he said quickly.

Seto grabbed his hand "You can't do that. You're bleeding."

Joey glanced over his shoulder and saw his back was staining red, all the fighting had opened it up even more than before. "Shit … well I can't fight him, I'll just outrun him," he bargained, pushing the others on their way when he heard the distant crash of wooden doors being bashed in. "Run!" he said and then took off further down the corridor.

Ushio skidded around the corner, both hands full of brass knuckles out and his eyes burning in fury as he looked for the blond.

* * *

Seto was too weak and hurt to stop him or even shout at him as he ran by his hiding place, the servants crowded around him, they began to lead him out when the monster of a man had passed them. Seto looked the way Joey had gone and felt scared. "Joey …" _gods for the love of heaven don't let him die!_

* * *

Joey sprinted down the corridors, Red Eyes at his shoulder "Crap, crap, crap!" Joey muttered as he turned another corner "Where's the way out?"

Red Eyes flew next to him then suddenly wobbled then dropped like a stone. Joey skidded to a stop "R-Red Eyes?" he gasped, moving back to pick him up. "What's wrong buddy?"

Red Eyes looked up "I feel … sleepy … weak …" he flopped in Joey's arms, his body subtly glowing red.

Joey shook him slightly "Come on buddy! I need ya! Don't conk out on my now!" he begged.

Joey's heart was in his mouth when he heard Ushio's heavy footsteps approaching. His best defence and offence was gone, he was bleeding out his back too much to be healthy, his wasn't sure if he could keep ahead of those fists, and there was no way in hell he's be able to take him in a fair fight!

He cradled the little dragon and ran, just as Ushio came around the corner and spotted him. Ushio smirked gleefully and ran faster. He had seen that the pesty dragon was down, probably too young to last in a real fight. He turned the corner where Joey had gone, and both realised at the exact same moment that this corridor was a dead end …

* * *

Joey ran to the end and hit the wall in frustration, desperate for a hidden way out or something! Anything! "Red Eyes, wake up, please!" he hissed shaking the slightly glowing creature.

Ushio cracked his knuckles as the scared blond and barely conscious dragon turned to face him, the blond poked and shook his spirit guardian to try and get him to defend him. But he could barely croak smoke.

The tiny scapegoat stood on Joey's shoulder and tried to bleat threateningly at the huge man, but not even Joey was reassured by his efforts.

Ushio smirked "Well well, look where you are, no-where to run, no-where to hide," he chuckled, he tore off his gloves and smirked "I'll make you pay for what you've done!" and he charged.

Joey pressed his back against the wall. _Gods help me …_

* * *

**Ryou: Cliffy!?**

**Yugi: Again!?**

**Joey: Why? *hides with Seto***

**Amme: I'm evil aren't I? But that only encourages people to come back for more. Now I must do my HW ... boohoo!**

**Ryou: Amme this is horrible! Why have you left Joey so defenceless?**

**Amme: Too busy with Maths to answer!**

**Yugi: Maybe to make his great escape bigger?**

**Amme: Yugi!**

**Yugi: Yeah?**

**Amme: Ask the questions.**

**Yugi: Okay ... well now we have a few, and a SCENTENCE for each will be PERFECT:**

**1) Fav part?  
2) Least fav part?  
3) How's Joey holding up according to you?  
4) Do you like the cliffies?  
5) How's the SetoXJoey relationship now?  
6) Amme thinks she's useless at the fighting scenes: So what do you think of all the combat?  
7) Any questions?**


	9. Kill or be killed?

**Update!**

**Ryou: Good! You are pushing your luck**** with all these cliffies.**

**Amme: I know! So this will be very liked, I think.**

**Joey: Why am I scared?**

**Yugi: It's the final battle scene.**

**Joey: Oh ... great. *hides under desk* tell me when it's over.**

**Ryou: Will do, thanks for the reviews guys, now please enjoy.**

**Yugi: No reviews this time?**

**Amme: I'm feeling backwards today, so this time REVIEW REPLIES are at the bottom! Ha ha!**

**Joey: Are you serious?**

**Amme: Yep, just for a change, please read on my puppyshipping peoples!**

**Ryou: Amme doesn't own things, you know how it goes.**

* * *

Seto limped out into the crowd, his servant helpers patching him up on the go, Ushio still in the building and Joey hopefully somewhere ahead of him. Seto was slowly regaining his sense of movement and shook the servants off "I'm fine!" he insisted, taking what they offered so he could treat himself. He turned and looked back at the Palace "Joey …" he whispered, worrying.

"General!"

Seto looked up, holding a cool cloth to his bruising head. Atem, Marik and Bakura were forcing their ways through the crowd. Atem had the Emperor with the other men; they were more able to protect him. "The Emperor's with the others," he informed quickly. He glanced behind Seto and paled slightly when he saw that he was alone "Where's Joey?" he asked gasped.

Seto opened his mouth to speak when a deafening crash was heard along with a roar that sounded more monster than man, a split second later the crowds began to scream.

The four looked up at the Palace and the trio paled as they realised that Joey was still inside. Bakura swallowed loudly. Marik began muttering in Egyptian and Atem glanced at Seto and both knew that Joey didn't stand a chance.

They were just about to move to run back inside and help when a servant screamed "Up there! On the roof!"

Everyone looked up as she pointed and saw a young blond climb out of the hole that had been blown in the side of the Palace and climb up onto the roof. Joey's back was stained red, rebellious red on white, he climbed with one hand, the other carrying something small and precious. He slipped a few times, but made it, draping himself over the top of the roof looking exhausted.

Seto swore he'd never felt relief like he did this second.

* * *

Joey closed his eyes as Ushio charged at him and felt time slow down for him …

Ushio's heavy footsteps were barely two meters from him … when he dived.

Joey threw himself forwards, and ducked under the deadly fist that swung only a centimetre above his head. Ushio ended up punching the wall instead, it dented heavily and cracked but nothing came of it. Joey landed on his front, sprawled on the floor, Red Eyes slightly squashed and tiny scapegoat bleating in panic.

Time returned to normal.

Joey, glanced back and scrambled up as Ushio pulled his hand from the wall, he tried to run, hoping to get to the corner so that he'd be able to find some sort of weapon, even a vase would do!

But Ushio's longer arm grabbed Joey's elbow as he tried to run "Running away are we?" he snarled, throwing Joey back into the wall he'd only just gotten away from, his body flying as if he was made of cloth.

Joey cried out at the impact on his back, and for a second saw stars … _no … I can't faint now …_ he mentally begged and groaned. He forced his vision back, but then regretted it; he gulped as Ushio towered over him, his arms instinctively protecting Red Eyes.

Ushio cracked his knuckles and smirked "Look at you, you're pathetic. You kill off my army but you can't even defend yourself against one man."

Joey looked up at him "Pathetic …" he questioned, losing reality for a moment as every voice who'd ever spoken that word to him echoed in his ears. Joey grinned suddenly, looking a little drunk to Ushio who was watching. _I survived their abuse, the dragon lady, the camp, Seto's arguments, the mountains, the Hun army and a wound to the back worth dying over._ Joey smiled again "I get that a lot," he said with a smirk, feeling a dizzying sense of satisfaction bloom in his chest.

Ushio quirked an eyebrow at the look in his eye and pulled a hidden sword from his back, it was smaller, only about the size of a large dagger, and thicker. A hunting knife. Ushio gripped it tightly and smirked "I've killed a lot of people, I save this knife for those who stand up to me. It's seen a lot of people, but you're the first hikari," he commented.

Joey met his eyes and smiled half-heartedly "I'm honoured," he muttered, feeling tiny scapegoat tense to jump away.

Ushio laughed, then stabbed.

Joey tensed, but a loud bleat and sudden puff of spirit magic filled the room.

Joey blinked and saw tiny scapegoat, Full sized!

The large puffball threw himself in front of the knife and used his special effect to take one hit for his mistress's brother. Her protective feelings still lingered from his summoning so long ago, and it allowed him to defend though Joey wasn't his master.

Ushio's knife cut into the goat and the beast exploded, sending Ushio and his weapon flying backwards three meters and causing the walls to buckle under the shockwave. Ushio yelled in terror, yet throughout the entire explosion Joey was unharmed.

The blond gasped as his groggy mind caught up to what just happened. "Scapegoat!" he yelled in horror, leaned forwards and ran his hands through the wreckage, ignoring the screams from the crowd outside. He found the tiny animal again and picked him up carefully. "Scapegoat …" he whispered worriedly.

The little animal shook off his soot and bleated cheerfully, thinking that he had repaid Joey in full for that, but it would only work once. He was now stuck in this smaller form until Joey's sister called defence, and she wasn't here.

Joey sighed, his friend wasn't harmed, thank the gods. He hugged the little guy to his chest then popped the little creature into his pocket, "I didn't know you could do that!" he exclaimed, making tiny scapegoat chuckle-bleat.

Ushio groaned and began to get up again.

Joey stiffened "Damnit!" _that guy just won't stay down!_

Joey jumped to his unsteady feet and looked around for an escape inspiration. He saw the roof within easy reach and smiled, "Just like the barn," he commented. The blond climbed up, tucking Red Eyes into his army shirt and keeping one hand over him to keep him safe. "Hang in there buddy," he whispered reassuringly as he hauled himself up onto the shingles.

Below he heard several cheers and loud sighs at his appearance, he felt slightly touched that they were all so concerned. The cool night air was refreshing and he felt a bit more oxygen flitter to his brain. He slipped a few times but managed to get to the top of the roof no problem. He lay over the point of the roof and panted, exhausted and feeling very weak.

He gripped the tiles and relaxed, his eyes fluttering and about to pass out. Tiny scapegoat licked his cheek and bleated, trying to keep him awake. Joey smiled at him "Thanks little guy … you saved my life," he petted him lightly with his index finger, making the little animal nuzzle him lightly.

Suddenly the roof vibrated angrily. Joey's head jumped up "Earthquake?" he asked worriedly, moving to stand in a crouch so he could withstand the shocks or whatever they were.

It came again, only this time a fist punched through the roof, followed by Ushio, eyes blazing like a demon.

The crowds screamed, Joey's breath froze, he backed away worriedly, out of options.

Ushio dragged himself up and laughed as he saw Joey finally defenceless.

* * *

Seto and the trio held their breaths in horror. Joey looked so tiny and helpless next to the giant of a man, Joey was very close to the edge of the roof, and they couldn't see a way out.

* * *

Ushio pulled out his knife again and smirked "It looks like you're out of ideas," he taunted. He flipped the knife as if to stab a bear and tilted his head with evil fascination "Tell me, what would these crowds prefer; A slow mutilation, or perhaps a quick and to the point beheading and stab?"

Joey touched his neck as his ankles met the edge of the roof. He glanced back at the fall and there was no way he'd catch himself on the building in this condition, not to mention he'd drop Red Eyes if he did. Joey turned back to the Hun, he swore he could hear the shouts of his yami friends in the din of the crowd, and stood firm. "Do what you like. The Emperor is safe, and soon you'll have an entire army surrounding you, you've lost," he calmly explained with a peaceful smile.

Ushio glared "That's true, but, then again, so have you!" he bellowed and raised his arm to stab. The crowds screamed! Joey raised an arm to protect himself.

Suddenly a bright red light shone from his shirt.

Ushio jumped backwards as the light blinded him, and he backed off warily, the red glow coming from Joey's chest. "What are you?" he gasped.

Joey blinked and pulled his shirt open in shock, Red Eyes was shining like a red headlight, glowing like a star. Tiny scapegoat cheered from Joey's pocket and the Black dragon shot from Joey's hands into the air, a loud rumbling sound surrounding him …

Before the whole city the baby guardian transformed.

His beak like jaw lengthened, hooked and grew deadly. His tiny horns lengthened to deadly points too, his body growing as he adapted to these changes, becoming ten feet tall. His body's soft scales became armoured plates, an inch thick. His wings strengthened and expanded, his arms and legs growing talons and claws as large as butchers knives. His tail spiked as did most of his spine, finally his eyes glowed red and he roared his transformation to the heavens, sounding like a fearsome T-Rex.

Joey stared in awe, tiny scapegoat jumped for joy, the crowds din mixed from excited to scared. The large dragon hovered as its roar ended, the large eyes fixing on Joey.

Joey cringed in fear, his little plush guardian was gone, replaced by this monster of a dragon. The large black dragon landed on the roof and angrily kicked Ushio to the opposite side with his tail, the man flying like paper blown in the wind.

The beast lowered its head to Joey and rumbled lowly "Joey, I've grown up," and it smiled, it's toothy grin looking nothing less than comical in such a fearsome face.

Joey blinked then laughed, laying a hand on the beasts snout "Wow … have you ever!" he gasped out, Red Eyes was amazing! He looked so big and strong, like one of the guardians of legend! "Incredible …" he whispered, feeling the strength of this dragon strengthen him.

The dragon closed his eyes and leaned into Joey's hand. "We can win now Joey," the dragon rumbled softly, a full out roar would have scared people.

Joey smiled "You can," he agreed.

Red Eyes shook his head and flew to hover behind Joey "I am your guardian, you have to command me to fight for you when I'm like this; fully transformed," he explained, his voice deeper, but still easily recognised by the semi-shocked blond.

Joey smiled at his guardian and said "Alright!" he faced Ushio and raised his hand "Red Eyes! Take this guy out!"

Red Eyes growled, smoke trailing from his jaws "You got it!" he roared.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey shouted. Red Eyes threw back his head and fired his powerful attack.

The crowds cheered deafeningly as the Hun leader seemed beat; but only Joey was close enough to hear his shout: "Defend me my Beast of Talwar!"

* * *

Ushio hit the opposite roof end and clawed at the tiles to stop himself falling off. He got up and saw the large beast talking with his owner. His eyes narrowed, that baby had evolved! And it looked very tough.

Ushio looked around, maybe he could escape before the blond figured out how to fight with it?

Suddenly by his feet a soft caw was heard. Ushio looked down and saw his spirit guardian Eagle Eye, bloody and burnt by the former baby dragon, looking up at him happily. Hoping that he'd be taken care of, he did help his master a lot …

Ushio grinned and scooped up the weak monster "Right on time," he muttered, putting the hunting knife to the beast's chest. Eagle Eye squawked in fear, his black eyes asking; _why?_

Ushio simply stabbed it. "I sacrifice you to summon my strongest beast," he said as Joey ordered his beast to attack. Ushio faced the blast and shouted "Defend me my Beast of Talwar!" the dying spirit in his hand glowed and fell to pieces, turning into a large, green, bare-chested warrior with bulging muscles, blue wings, blue pants and two super sharp swords.

The crowds gasped as the beast stood up from its crouched position and pulled it's swords out to attack.

Joey gasped and looked up at Red Eyes "It didn't hit him!"

Red Eyes growled "His defence is stronger than mine, but we are equal in strength, I can take him," the dragon insisted. Joey looked up at him in concern. Red Eyes nudged his shoulder "You just worry about Ushio, I'll handle his monster," and with that Red Eyes pounced like a handsomely thrown javelin, jaws open wide to grab the monster's waist.

Red Eyes shook the beast in his jaws like a terrier with a rat, even though the fiend beast was just as tall as he was! The fiend swung his sword and it bounced off Red Eye's neck with sparks, Red Eyes threw the fiend off the roof onto the ground, pouncing after him like a vicious lion. The crowds ran in terror as the monsters brawled with the force of an earthquake!

Biting, roaring, snarling, slashing!

* * *

Ushio smirked at the chaos and began to prowl towards Joey again, he was defenceless once more. Joey rolled his shoulders worriedly and gulped "Here goes nothing," he muttered and ran at him. Ushio charged too, dagger raised, and he swung at Joey's waist.

Joey dodged the swing and leapfrogged over the tall man, Red Eyes' transformation had given him an energy boost, though he knew it wouldn't last with his back bleeding as it was, he wasn't going to waste it!

Ushio grunted in surprise as Joey jumped over him and kicked him in the back, sending him forwards another few steps while Joey pelted for the tower a meter jump from their current roof.

Joey jumped and grabbed the small window and scurried through it, he barely had time to breathe before Ushio was there, punching through the wall like a hulk and blocked his ground floor escape route.

"Ah yikes!" Joey yelped, ducking under a fist and running up the narrow wooden steps that lined the narrow wooden tower.

Ushio growled "Give up now you runt! I'll only catch you!" he shouted, frustrated that the wounded and weak weakling was keeping ahead of him!

Joey jumped across the barely meter wide room and cleared an entire floor, pulling himself up a steep staircase "Yeah, but its a few more minutes with my head on!" he yelped as his ankles avoided Ushio's dagger by a hair's breath.

The two dodged and climbed all the way to the roof. Joey glanced around, the roof was flat and square, with only one way up and down, he finally accepted what he'd known all along: he was trapped.

Ushio's hand held his neck in a choking grip, Joey at once struggling with him. Ushio growled and stabbed.

Joey howled!

* * *

Seto gasped down below, watching and helpless as the sliver knife sank into Joey's hip, not serious enough to kill, but agonising! "Joey!" he shouted, along with most of the men. Joey's struggles stopped with the pain.

Ushio dropped him and left him to suffer. Seto gasped, his heart nearly singing in pride as Joey got up and held up his fists. Seto blinked "You moron! Run for it!" he shouted, knowing it would do no good.

Seto watched, helpless and hating it, as Joey was beaten up before him.

* * *

Red Eyes looked up at the scream and saw Joey in pain, he shouted "Joey!" in concern, tiny scapegoat bleating from behind his horns.

Beast of Talwar used his distraction to his advantage and pinned him down, a sword through one wing. Red Eyes roared and thrashed, kicking the monster off and tearing his wing free with a few angry growls.

Talwar smirked, his glowing yellow eyes in a shadowed and green face soulless and evil "Your master's done for," he taunted, his second sword ready to slice the dragon open when he got mad enough to charge. "Ushio will slice him open and show his weak inners to the world!"

Spirits and guardians were protective of their masters in their own right. But if one spoke of their master in such a way, and if the other spirit was as protective as he was, then it was a recipe for doom. Red Eyes saw red across the sky and roared, stamping his feet in anger!

"Joey is worth more than your master ever could hope to be! I will not let you insult him!" he bellowed, charging in anger.

Talwar swung his sword at Red Eyes' head, it swung into his jaw …

Red Eyes' clamped down on it and shattered the blade. Talwar gasped, his defence lowering drastically with no weapons. Red Eyes growled at him "Die!" he roared and his mouth engulfed Talwar's head and snapped shut.

* * *

Joey cried out as Ushio pulled the knife out and left him to drop. Joey put a hand over the deep stab and struggled up, hopping mostly on one leg, he raised his fists weakly, trying to remember his training through the pain. Throbbing ... bleeding ... everywhere ... pain ...

Joey staggered, his leg buckling under him and nearly sending him to his knees.

Ushio chuckled cruelly "Why fight?" he asked, punching Joey to the ground like a professional boxer, the crowd gasping and wincing as their 'hero' was hit down. Joey cried out and grunted as he hit the roof, his head pounding. Ushio kicked and Joey rolled, barely holding back tears of pain, and he landed at the very edge of the roof.

"You're only making it more painful, not that I'm complaining."

Joey lay there weakly, coughing from the kick and panting in pain, and saw Red Eyes fighting Talwar below, he saw thousands of faces watching him. He put his hands underneath him and pushed … then his strength left him

He flopped as he tried to get up, his vision hazing and black smudges swimming in and out of focus.

Ushio picked Joey up by the front of his shirt, but the blond was floppy like a doll, his head lolling and his eyes barely focused. Ushio walked him backwards and left only an inch of his foot on the roof, letting the rest of him dangle.

* * *

Seto's heart leapt into his mouth when he saw that Ushio was going to drop Joey onto the castle defences, namely the lower spikes on a hidden archers embankment. "No! Don't!" Seto shouted, Atem and the other two shouting similar.

* * *

Joey looked over his shoulder and whimpered in fear as gravity tauntingly, cruelly, beseeched him to fall, only a handful of leather stopping him from his drop.

Ushio licked his lips at the delicious fear and brought Joey close to his face "Enjoy the journey to death," he chuckled, laughing before the entire city as his victory was assured.

The blonds head was down in defeat, his eyes dull … _I've lost … _then he spotted one other way. Joey suddenly smiled, Ushio blinked then looked down and saw that Joey had wrapped his hand around his belt tightly. Joey's pained, barely conscious eyes focused on Ushio for a second and he smiled grimly "You're coming with me," he rasped.

Then Joey threw himself backwards.

Ushio yelled in horror as he was pulled forwards, Joey using his last resort to beat him. The monster, wobbled dangerously then fell towards the spikes below. Ushio yelled in horror. The crowds screamed.

Joey just fell in silence, a few tears falling from his eyes, he looked quite serene. _I've done it …_ he thought, though he was hurt and weak and terrified, he felt a small part of him smile in pride. _I've done it …_

Ushio glared at the blond and yelled as he had in the mountains, before punching as hard as he could. Joey didn't respond to the punch, but his fall went off course …

Ushio's cry was cut off as he impaled on the spikes that Joey fell past thanks to Ushio's punch.

* * *

Red Eyes cried out, too far to help, the crowds yelled in horror, the trio and Seto pushed through the crowds to try and get to him-

* * *

_Thud._

Joey's body hit the floor and roll-bounced a little on impact … and was still.

* * *

Seto and the others finally shoved through the last of the people and ran to Joey's side. Seto fell to his knees and pulled Joey into his arms "Joey! Joey! Say something! Anything" he called, nearly begging for a reply. But Joey was lifeless, Seto shook him and he followed the movement limply.

"Listen Mutt! You can't die! Not now! You've won, you've _fucking_ won you hear! Wake up and gloat about it!" he ranted. Still nothing …

Marik dared to ask "Is he …" he trailed off.

Seto put his head down and listened for his heart, his breathing … his heartbeat was weak, erratic, fading.

Seto's hands were wet, he pulled one back and saw it covered in blood, he looked down Joey's back and saw the bandages entirely bled through, the stitches probably completely torn. Joey's head was swelling slightly and already bruising from his beating, his hip was also bleeding freely. Seto put a hand over it before changing his mind and picking Joey up "Help! We need a doctor!" he shouted, cradling the unconscious hikari in his arms.

Atem, Bakura and Marik breathed in relief, if he needed a doctor he was alive, then they began  
shouting for medical assistance too. In Bakura's case demanding that if one didn't turn up right this second he'd murder them.

The crowds parted as several physicians moved through to help, Solomon also came to see if he could help, he at once ordered for a room to be made for Joey. Suddenly Alister appeared, he saw Joey in Seto's care and muttered "Not again!"

Red Eyes walked over, still in his large form, his wing bleeding slightly, but it would heal. Many people moved back and shivered in his terrifying presence, but Seto stayed still. The beast lowered his head to Joey and gently nuzzled his blond hair with the tip of his snout, humming sadly. Seto reached up and put a hand on his snout, which Red Eyes allowed.

Joey was taken on a stretcher into the Palace, leaving Seto and Red Eyes together. Red Eyes rumbled and nudged slightly into Seto's hand, a little yellow fuzz-ball also joining them. Seto didn't mind, they were Joey's friends, so they'd be worried. His eyes stung and, though Seto would defiantly deny it, a single tear fell from his eye.

Tiny scapegoat bleated worriedly and bounced after Joey to make sure he'd be okay. Red Eyes glowed a little and shrank down to the size he was before, though he was still as adult-ly proportioned, he also ran after his master like a cat, calling out in his own little language of roars and rumbles.

Seto wiped at his eye and turned to his men, knowing it would do no good to sit outside Joey's door for hours "Everyone, clean up the mess, get that body down from there and see if anyone else got hurt," he ordered, his voice a little thicker than normal, but no one noticed.

There were a few protests but eventually everyone moved to help, seeing the sense in it.

Atem put a hand on Seto's shoulder "You go with him, tell us if there's any news," he said, smiling a little. Seto pushed his hand off and tried to protest, but Bakura and Marik shoved him towards the Palace entrance.

"Just go already," Bakura grumbled.

Marik nodded "Yeah, you should go, we volunteer you!" he insisted. Seto nodded at them and followed the stretcher inside.

* * *

Seto caught up with the small crowd around Joey's stretcher, Red Eyes and the scapegoat were sitting by Joey's head, the little dragon nuzzling and crooning sadly. Doctors were tending to his bleeding and trying to clean him up on the way to the room.

The Emperor was with them. Solomon looked at his physicians and said "Tell me honestly, will he make it?" Seto walked at Joey's side, unconsciously reaching out to hold the hikari's hand as they moved.

Alister sent the others ahead.

Seto was forced to stay, Joey's hand slipped from his fingertips, the comforting tingle wasn't there anymore …

Alister pulled on his over-robe and sighed "It doesn't look good your Majesty, he's lost a lot of blood, and those hits to the head have probably sent him into a coma, I don't know if he'll wake up. Then the stab wound might have hit something vital …" he trailed off, already knowing that going into a detailed list would only make it sound worse.

Seto paled and said "He can't die … he's … he can't," he finished weakly. Solomon looked concerned and patted his arm.

"It isn't fair," he agreed. He looked at Alister "Do all you can, I'll send for any type of cure or ingredient you need, I want him to have the best for saving me and my country." Seto and Duke had informed the man of his earlier deeds, Solomon was impressed to say the least.

Alister nodded and went to the door, only pausing to say "Your Majesty, General … Don't hold your breath."

* * *

**Amme: There.**

**Joey: Third cliffie. You're killing me here Amme!**

**Amme: *hugs him* I'll never kill you, put you through hell, but not kill.**

**Yugi: Not as bad as getting hit by a car and running away from home. "Dear Yami".**

**Ryou: I'm worried if she goes onto tendershipping. Please look at your reviews now, now let's eat those cookies!**

**Amme: COOKIE!**

* * *

_misuri hitchako - I'll use her next chapter okay miss-misu?_

_Leviathan of the sea - I bet that the chapter answered your question; he was evolving! I hope it was as impressive as you hoped :)_

_ajj7sunhawk - adjectives ... who needs them! *secretly hitting elf for forgetting them* I'll try that next time. Suitably evil? I like that, Joey dissing Seto was very amusing, glad you liked it :)_

_Zeladious - Thank you very much!_

_SoWhatever - Joey's tough, but a bit of assault only makes him fight harder. I think that the adrenalin in his system would keep him on his toes, he's weak, but not willing to lay down like a puppy. You like cliffies? Strange person :)_

_RAINY-RAIN - Yeah! Go Grandpa! If Joey laid down and whimpered I'd be worried, glad you think he's keeping it together: COOKIES!_

_Animegirl426 - Thank you very much my friend!_

_Animesaki - Aw, thanks for liking so much of it. Let's all take down Viv! Hi-ya! I should have had Seto be overprotective of Joey, that would have been fun, except out of character, shame. WAI! Don't slap me! Don't strangle Yami either! He's my no 1 Seme!_

_Sakural7865 - Well you've reviewed now, so that's good. Glad you liked the flare, though that should be my middle name by now :) Created Yugioh? If I did it would be Ya-oi-oh. hee hee, see what I did there? I hope my twists lived up to your expectations!_

_Magi Magi Magician Gal - My friend! Glad you liked so much, except the cliffie ... don't hate meee! Joey's family, I have plans for them. I think you've gone MORE mad, Gal. Glad you think I'm keeping them all in character, it's hard at times. And I'm happy you think the Huns are being thrown around enough, and Seto too. He needs a pride bash to get him into shoes his size. _

_AMMO121 - Thank you very much._

_5500jess - 0500 miss madness come in! Sorry for torturing Joey, someone else gave me that idea, had to go in, I tamed it from the first edit though, promise! Joey's waaay tougher than he looks, you don't see Seto taking a blow for someone. I'll call you if I need any more crazies running around ;)_

_Autumn Daughter - Any two countries who go to war normally hate or disagree with many things, politics, social norms, cultures, ect. If that's not what starts the war it develops through propaganda and the ideas like; Us Vs Them that just come about whenever something clashes. Huns, or my version of them, do not have any hikari-yami society, therefore the Japanese (again my version of it) are seen as freakish. I hope that this explained it, thanks for answering all the questions._

_dancing elf - Thank you, I wanted to make it more than the movie, it's my fanfic and I want it to be realistic, though I do have dragons and mini animals running around in it._

_Chronover - thanks for answering all the questions! you think that Joey and Seto should just randomly kiss? I may have to have that in here somewhere ... hee hee. Glad you think the fighting is good, keep reviewing please! What request did you have in mind?_

_Rawritsakookye - thanks for answering all the Q's. Sad you think Joey's past his limit, adrenalin makes people more durable; fight and flight, plus the body naturally diverts blood from wounds to help survive. Hope you liked._

_winged sapphire wolf - SIS! Sorry no roof part ... but can I make it up to you? Joey should run and hide, I'm so mean I should be locked up for a bit ... talk soon!_

_Master Kurai - I'm glad you like so much, I know that the attraction is so strong that it'll just snap one day, but you'll have to wait for lip-lock. *IT SHALL HAPPEN THOUGH* thanks for answering all the Q's._

_Prihnex - Thanks for answering all the questions :) I'm glad you think I'm better than Disney. Good to hate Seto's stupidness and like the romance hope to hear from you more soon. Sequel? VERY likely, I'm having too much fun to just stop it at the end!_

_BlackAndrey - Yep Ryou, Yugi and Malik are the princes and Red Eyes did grow up, A sequel is very likely, it's so much fun puppyshipping! I'm missing Puzzle, tender and bronze too much. Joey held it together rather well I think, but ... I'm so mean. hope you liked._

* * *

**Questions!**

**1) fav part?  
2) not fav part?  
3) how was the human's fight? (Joey Vs Ushio)****  
4) how was the Monster's fight? (Red Eyes Vs Beast of Talwar (a real monster I assure you))  
5) Was Ushio's death good enough?****  
6) how was Red Eye's transformation?  
7) Who hates me for cliffing and Joey-hurting right now? *running away* leave a message!**


	10. From Zero to Hero

**Update!**

**Amme: you know it's not the writing that slows down the updates, it's the replies to the reviews! But keep them coming!**

**Joey: *in coma***

**Yugi: How could you do this to him?!**

**Amme: Oh give me a break! Kaiba's giving me enough bother for this, I'm so getting stomped on for that stunt ... ah well: I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Ryou: You should, Joey might not sign up to Yugioh Mulan 2 if you don't start being nicer to him.**

**Amme: ... I'll give him a bone, that'll cheer him up.**

**Ryou & Yugi: *facepalm***

**Amme: REVIEWING NOW!**

* * *

**cheshirekitten909 - Put that sword away! Right now!**

**Leviathan of the sea - sorry about the cliffie ... this make it up to you? Glad you thought that the chapter was worth waiting for.**

**Animegirl426 - Thank you!**

**Animesaki - beware the puppy look, it's a weapon of mass destruction in it's own right. Glad you thought it was "Epic" (Whos' Alemda?) sorry about the cliffie, but don't worry about Joey, he'll be in one piece ... eventually. Feel free to take Ushio out, it's fine now. I think Seto's going to dance on his grave. And glad you loved Red Eyes' evolution!**

**Anei - ... that's all of it. Glad you loved our little dragon and I'm glad you saw the irony of Ushio actually saving Joey's life (in your face Ushio!), and don't worry, I'm going to make it up to Joey now ;) He was a rock and a half for standing his ground and now he'll get all the praise and love for it!**

**Sakural7865 - Hey ho the witch it dead! BURN THE WITCH! and I'm sorry about the cliffie. Glad you liked the fighting, and the monsters, and Joey'll be getting better soon ... ish.**

**PhoenixHeart25 - Thanks for answering all the questions! It's a big help to me! I'm glad you thought Seto's crying was not Occ, I try not to do that (and sometimes fail). I'm glad you liked our baby dragon's growing up scene and all the fights, don't worry about the spoiler, I already read the wiki plot (hee hee hee).**

**SoWhatever - Glad you felt sad for Eagle Eye, and felt proud for Red Eyes :) Sorry for not putting enough into the monster fight, but I had enough trouble with the human one. I'm making Joey better as we speak, let's just read shall we?**

**SilverMage Nova - Thanks, but it's not finished yet ...**

**Smouse - Thank you!**

**Karou Yuki - he does end up a little ruffled in the episodes doesn't he? Glad you liked all the monster effects and the yamis all praying for his life. Glad I livened up a bus journey and that you liked the battles overall (took me forever ...) and sorry for hurting Joey, but I blame my imagination!**

**Killer-Fangirl - thanks for answering all the Q's and for liking so much of it. I'll make sure Joey recovers well enough, and don't worry about not reviewing, I forget sometimes too!**

**winged sapphire wolf - hey sis! Don't be too sad, Joey's tougher than that! Glad you liked the monsters fighting and sorry for the cliffy. I'll make it up to you!**

**RAINY-RAIN - Joey is waaaay to stubborn for that to be it, you know it! I've never seen the Vow ... (I know I haven't lived!) but I'm interested, I'm going to PM you, just after exams ... is that cool? that's the end of May okay? If that's too long then tell me.**

**BlackAndrey -Sorry! I'm not killing Joey! I'd never do ... okay maybe I might, but not before the puppyshipping really gets going! sorry about the cliffie too. Jono will be in the next chapter :)**

**Zeladious - Thank you very much!**

**dancing elf - Thank you.**

**Magi Magi Magician Girl - thanks for answering the questions, it's so nice to know that someone can actually read and do what's useful for us readers who need/want feedback, so thank you very much for that to start with. I'm glad you liked Ushio's death and that you think I kept people in character, you go to Alice in Wonderland? *picks up bag* when do we leave?!**

**Guest - Could you leave a name next time like ... 009Yugiohfan or something like that, so I know who I'm thanking?**

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son - don't worry he is.**

**ajj7sunhawk - Thanks for the review! Very appreciated.**

**Misuri Hitchako - Thank you very much, your character makes an appearance now.**

**5500jess - 0500 miss madness is here! Glad you likes the fighting and Red Eyes and Ushio's death, sorry about the cliffie, I couldn't resist. I love you're impression of Red Eyes' reaction! It made me laugh! Don't worry, if I need madness I'll invite you to the mad hatter's tea party that Magi-Magician-Gal and I are going to. Come along and join the randomness! you too Liz!**

* * *

**Amme: Is done!**

**Ryou: Disclaimers as standard, but the original sections are Amme's. Let's all see if Joey makes it now!**

**Yugi: Wake up Joey!**

**Amme: ... Joey! In a few hours the sun is going to rise! (I give a cookie for whoever names this reference!)**

* * *

Breathe in.

…

Breathe out.

…

Breathe in.

…

Breathe out.

…

The slow and steady rhythm … was comforting. Yet sombre.

Seto was sat at the bedside, his face solemn, his hand resting lightly over the sleeper's.

The room was quite grand. There was a large comfortable bed, large windows, personal study and bathroom, both ornately decorated and filled with impressive decorations. The bed was a high one, the mattress was deep, there were plenty of blankets and pillows, all to make the sleeper comfortable.

Seto was dressed casually for once, blue shirt, black-blue trousers, solid boots with hidden daggers in each one –once a soldier always a soldier- and a sword tucked into his belt. His cape was hanging over the chair, keeping his back warm.

Seto looked at his hand covering the sleeper's. In a dull and silent wonder at how he was so easily moved by this person.

From his lap a little face popped up.

Red Eyes croaked something, a language only the sleeper could understand, followed by a small bleat from his other companion; the scapegoat. Seto raised his free hand to rub the Dragon's horns and tiny ears gently, he guessed that the spirit had figured out that he couldn't understand him.

The dragon leaned into his touch with a cat like rumbling purr.

Seto's lips twitched in an almost smile, the little spirit had grown on him. And had started a semi-annoying habit of following him around. Its wing had healed well, and all in all seemed to have recovered rather well from its battle with Beast of Talwar.

The same could not be said for his master.

Seto glanced at Joey again. Through their hands a steady tingle flowed, like every nerve in Seto's hand was hyperly aware of him, Seto was so accustomed to feeling it that it was barely unusual anymore.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway, Seto reluctantly let Joey's hand go, he wasn't quite ready to show open affection for him. Red Eyes snapped open an eyelid and Seto felt a low vibration as the small dragon growled too quiet to hear.

The door opened and four people piled in. Atem, Marik, Bakura and Emperor Solomon. The dragon at once calmed and pretended to sleep again. Solomon nodded to Seto, who bowed his head in respect, but couldn't properly bow due to the spirit napping on his lap.

Atem looked at Joey and all three soldiers suppressed a shiver. He was aware … but not awake.

The blond lay in bed limply, the sheets all neat as he hadn't even twitched in his time in bed. His arms lay on top of the sheets, his head and shoulders propped up, maybe left like that from feeding. They were forced to feed the blond by a tube into his stomach, it wasn't very pleasant and most present normally stepped out when that happened, it was the only way to keep his strength up. But the thing that got them most unsettled was how his eyes would open and blankly stare ahead of him in mock wakefulness.

The eyes were dull and flat, barely blinked, all fire gone. It was like his eyes were glass, or that everything he was behind them was gone. Hidden, deep, away and healing.

He'd been like this for weeks, just over a month. His fall and battle had taken everything out of him, literally.

Solomon sighed as he saw Joey the same as always "Nothing's changed?" he asked gently.

Seto shook his head "No sir."

The entire Palace could see that Seto was under stress and strain from this ordeal. No one knew why, and none but the foolish dared to ask for fear of his glare or increasingly short temper.

Alister had patched Joey up again, he'd rambled off his injuries and kept returning to check on him along with the Palace doctors, since he knew the most about his back wound. Joey's back was healing nicely, it was tightly sewn up again and starting to scab on the surface, but Alister was concerned about a few muscles, which was why he kept coming back. Joey's hip was healing cleanly, the stab deep yet thin, so healed quickly. His bruises were starting to fade, the worst were still a little purple-red. Doctors had feared a cracked skull, definitely some kind of deep head wound; which was why Joey had fallen into a coma when he fell from the roof.

It was inconclusive if it was Ushio's punch or Joey's head on the stone floor which had caused the coma, either or, both would have contributed.

Joey suddenly sighed, a deeper breath than normal.

Seto at once looked to see if it meant a change. The Trio also looked, but also sighed in disappointment as Joey stayed lifeless. Bakura pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards "Deep sleeper isn't he?" he mumbled.

Marik squatted on the floor and pouted "Yeah … he's gotta wake up soon, he'll miss the celebrations," he gloomed.

* * *

Since Ushio was defeated the rest of the surviving Huns -Seto ordered men back to double check the avalanche site, if some got out there could be others- had been arrested and tried for crimes. Solomon had sent a small army to go to Ushio's capital and inform the country of his defeat. As tradition, once a leader had been defeated their Kingdom was at the winner's command.

Solomon had been very careful in his take over. He had suggested a compromise, a treaty in which a few spots of land along the border of their kingdoms became his own. It was rather generous really, as the old Emperor could have easily taken the entire Kingdom and merged it with his own. But he was wise and knew that the Hun people wouldn't stand for it. So took pieces of land which held value, and gave those already living there the option to leave before a certain date, otherwise they became part of his people.

People were unsure of whether the treaty would hold, yet things had definitely calmed since Ushio had fallen.

* * *

Red Eyes poked his head up and crooned slightly, jumping out of Seto's lap smoothly and landing on Joey's chest, the dragon let out a few little roars and croaks, his tail wagging a little before he curled up and slept.

Atem smiled at the spirit, and extended a hand, as one would to a cat. The dragon eyed him suspiciously and a little bit of smoke trailed from his nose, he wasn't amazingly friendly with others. But Atem just stopped and smiled again "I'm a friend," he promised, talking as if to another person rather than an animal. He knew that spirits understood people, it was just the other way around that was difficult.

Red Eyes relaxed and let Atem touch him, he began to purr a little when Atem expertly scratched the creature's chin. Bakura snorted, finding Atem's affection for the thing a little funny.

Atem rolled his eyes "Well at least I can get close to him," he pointed out.

Bakura sniggered again as Marik rubbed his bottom, thinking of the lake; now so obviously a baby dragon protecting his master rather than a snake.

Solomon shook his head a little and said "Tomorrow the ambassadors and guests from each part of my county will arrive to hear the official ending of the war. I need you to be there Seto, and you three as well since you were part of the group who saved my life," he smiled gratefully.

The Trio had been given medals of honour, but they were to be officially presented tomorrow before everyone, witnesses, official protocol and all the jazz.

Bakura held up his with a smirk, he'd nicked it again. He found it amusing to steal things, he always returned them, that way he said he couldn't be fully blamed. Solomon frowned disapprovingly and took it back. "I know the skill you have as a thief, but I can't guarantee you won't be prosecuted if you keep this up."

Bakura nodded and then pointed out "But that'll only happen if I get caught."

Marik laughed "Ah if Joey could hear this …"

Seto nodded slightly and glanced at Joey again, somewhere between the Trio entering and now he'd fallen asleep again. His eyes shut.

There was a knock at the door, a young girl stepped in, she bowed and said "My Emperor and guests, we have to tend to the patient now. Could you please step outside?" she asked politely. A few other nurses filed in after her, they were the ones who normally fed and washed Joey to keep him healthy.

The group around Joey's bed stood up and prepared to leave. Seto barely jumped as Red Eyes jumped up onto his shoulder and settled there, his scapegoat friend on his scaly head.

Solomon patted the young girl's arm "Take care of him Masuki," he said before moving on to tend to his royal duties.

* * *

Seto moved out of the room and up to his own, merely a floor and two doors along from Joey's. He moved to the window and stared out of it blankly, on the table was a scroll, three in fact. Each a letter. One to his younger brother, telling him Seth had died in action, but that he was alright, and that he was coming home soon.

The second was going to his home as well, to the chief of staff, telling him to get a few things in order for Seth's funeral. True his body had been burnt and a large monument was currently being placed there, but Seth needed a shrine at home, for Mokuba and others to pay respects to.

The final one was still half finished. It was to the Wheeler family. Seto had sent one before, when it was clear that Joey wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he knew that if it was his brother that he'd want to find out properly, not through gossip. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done; and he'd sent letters to many a fallen man's family. It was different somehow, maybe because Joey was a hikari, maybe because he couldn't think rationally about him, or maybe because he felt guilty.

Yet he'd received a reply from the Lady Wheeler, with a few side notes from friends and family members. It was a grateful reply, and he could tell just from the look of the water droplets on it that it was as hard for them as it was for him.

Seto looked at the reply. He'd not received many, mostly because they were too official for many to imagine replying too, again this one was different.

Red Eyes watched him like a hawk, he flew out of the window and came back half an hour later with a large rat in his jaws. Seto was still lost in his thoughts. Red Eyes ate his meal silently and looked at tiny scapegoat "Will he ever wake up?"

The fluffy spirit bleated out reassuring words, but gave no answer.

Red Eyes jumped as Seto moved, finally getting ready for bed. Red Eyes watched with sad eyes "He misses him too, doesn't he?" tiny scapegoat chuckled and went bouncing back to Joey's room to check on him. Red Eyes flew up and sat on Seto's headboard.

Seto glared at the dragon "Why are you here? Go be with Joey," he half ordered. The dragon gave him a flat look and firmly sat it's bottom on the bedstead. Seto glared at it. "Just as annoying as its master," he realised through a mutter.

Red Eyes made a snort-like-laugh, then was snoozing with his head tucked under his wing.

Seto rolled his eyes and got into bed. _Exactly like him …_

* * *

There's a ceiling there.

Blink.

The first thing he noticed.

Next noticed was the uncomfortable covers, like someone had just thrown them on him and not realised that they weren't keeping him warm properly.

_Ugh … Marik could do better … maybe Marik did this …_ after a few squirms the covers were in a more comfortable position.

The eyes closed again, the feeling of being drained was still there. The eyes opened again when a low roar was heard. Like the roar of a stadium in the distance … like the Huns charging down to get him …

With a gasp the sleeper sat up.

Joey glanced around in mild panic. Nothing looked familiar, everything was new, and strange, and scary, and-

Joey yelped as he fell out of bed. Not noticing through his hyperventilating that he'd over leaned a little … a lot.

Joey groaned as his head stopped spinning on the floor. He sat up and leaned on the bed frame "Gods and spirits," he muttered, rubbing the, still slightly tender, bump marring his skull. From the feel of the lump it was a mighty hit that caused it.

Joey smirked slightly, _I guess I'm a pretty steadfast guy._ He concluded before trying to remember why he was here.

His head throbbed slightly and he felt weak. _Let's see …_ Joey thought slowly, the panic still trying to win over his self-forced reasoning. _I buried the Huns … nearly fell off a cliff, saved Seto._ Joey winced as Ushio's yell rang in his head. His hand curiously reached back to touch his wound.

It felt slightly titchy … like a scab, it felt healed. Joey sighed and continued down his memory path.

_Mai took me to the city, to warn them about Ushio … the Emperor was in trouble!_ Joey blinked and then relaxed, he knew where he was. "Wait till Serenity hears that I've slept in a Palace," he muttered, feeling lots better now he wasn't panicking.

_Then … Seto was hurt, Red Eyes was sick, I was running …_ flashes of the roof and his fall came back to him and he realised how hurt he was. Joey pulled his shirt up and saw the stab wound, it was sewn tightly and stank of ointments. Little completely healed cuts and scrapes were also found all over him, his arms, legs and probably everywhere his clothes weren't protecting him during the fight.

But these big scars … "That's attractive," he muttered sarcastically. He wasn't vain, but these scars did look rather ugly on his skin. _Back wound, head wound, hip wound, what else?_ Joey did a quick exportation and found no more damage, lasting damage, than what he's already seen.

The low rumble came again. Joey looked at the door and hauled himself up, leaning on his bedside. He took a few steps towards the door … only to fall flat on his face. He's over estimated his strength, he was still weak. Joey huffed, glad no one was there to see this, and got on his knees again.

After a few trips and stumbles Joey got to the door, he looked around and spotted a crutch, most likely for him. Joey walked, leaning on the wall, to it and tried it out. It really helped, two would be nice, but this was better than nothing.

Joey opened the door and began a slow walk down to the noise, maybe he could find someone who could fill in the blanks. _Red Eyes …_ he looked around, but couldn't see him. _I wonder where he is …_ he thought. _"I grew up Joey"._ Joey smiled at the memory, one of few with hope in them, it was clear from the bits and pieces in his mind that he had been beaten pretty badly.

The low rumble was getting louder, and he could make out voices now.

"My people! Ushio has been defeated, our lands are at peace again!"

The rumble increased to a roar of approval. Joey smiled too "Booya," he mumbled as he approached the doorway.

"As for this occasion I would like to award these fine men medals of arms for service to my country," there was a loud applause before the man continued, Joey's brain kicked in and he remembered that this voice was the Emperor's. "And to this small group, I give you the highest medals of honour I could bestow, for personally saving my life. Atem Sennen, Akefia Bakura, Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba," the applause upped again.

Joey finally made it to a doorway and looked through it, he saw the Emperor himself give the guys the medals, each kneeling humbly whilst they were given their rewards. Atem, Marik and Bakura looked very happy, Seto looked like he always did; that there was something better he could be doing.

Joey smiled and clapped along with the rest. "Well done guys," he mumbled with a large smile.

Solomon then looked at his feet, a little black dragon was sitting there. Joey blinked in shock. Solomon bowed to it "For helping defeat the enemy I can offer to have your carving added to the walls of our Palace," he declared.

Red Eyes looked proud as punch and nodded happily. Joey felt a small tear in his eye, _you're a real guardian now,_ he thought. The people all cheered for the little spirit and Joey threw in a few whoops of his own.

* * *

Red Eyes stiffened at the applause, Seto noticed and said "What's wrong?"

The little dragon looked around, like he couldn't believe that he was hearing. Then it froze, looking left. After a second it squealed in joy and ran, as fast as he could, towards a certain individual cheering.

Seto stared in disbelief as the tiny dragon jumped up onto the shoulder of none other than the hikari, awake at last.

* * *

Joey laughed as Red Eyes jumped up onto his shoulder, "Joey! Joey! You're awake! You're awake!" the dragon cheered, nuzzling him and constantly flapping his wings in joy.

Joey reached up and rubbed the little guy's head fondly "Hey buddy, what'd I miss?" he asked, tiny scapegoat also jumped up at him nuzzled into his neck. "Nice to see you too," Joey smiled.

"Joey!" Marik shouted, waving.

Joey smiled and moved forwards awkwardly on his crutch. Marik jogged over and lightly punched his shoulder "Good to have you back with the living!" he grinned.

Bakura and Atem also came over, Atem held his fist as he lightly hugged him "Welcome back," he greeted.

Joey nodded "Good to be back," he jabbed at Atem's medal "Nice," he commented.

Bakura laughed "I already had mine about six times, and gave it back."

Joey shook his head "Same old same old."

Red Eyes nipped his ear "I thought I'd never see you wake again," he admitted, rubbing against his neck and head like a cat or friendly bird.

Joey smiled at him "Hey I'm here now, and there's no way a hit on the head could keep me down, you know that," he teased, ticking his chin.

"So you do understand him."

Everyone glanced behind them and saw Seto standing there with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Joey nodded "Never said I couldn't, and how's he meant to get me out of danger if I can't hear him saying dodge or whatever," he pointed out with his own smirk, the fire back in his eyes.

Seto nodded without comment and clapped him lightly on the shoulder "I'm glad you're back," he admitted, making everyone's eyes widen. Joey supressed a shiver at the contact, the tingle … Seto then nodded towards the Emperor "And you have got to improve your timing, the Emperor wants to talk to you."

Joey paled a little "Er … right now?"

Seto nodded "Right now," he confirmed "Do you need help?" he asked, seeing that Joey was moving with a crutch.

Joey glared a little "I have legs," he said, determinedly walking by "And I'm gonna use them!" he declared.

Bakura laughed "Same old Joey." Seto tried not to smile at his old attitude.

Joey made it to the stairs then cursed softly "Stairs … why not a slope?" he complained and began to struggle up them. The watching lords and representatives were impressed with his stubbornness, the story went that he had been knocked into a coma, and yet here he was walking about and trying to act like nothing had happened.

Just as Joey reached the top someone sneered at him "I've made sure to tell the Emperor about your attempt on my life."

Joey glanced left and saw someone with a notepad watching him with a glare. Joey returned the look "Oh it's you. What have I done now?" he muttered, pausing to save a little energy.

Duke got in his face at once, way more confident now that Joey was injured and out of breath from just a few stairs. "That stunt you pulled with the dragon was a deliberate attempt on my life, I've made sure to tell the Emperor about you and all you've done-"

Joey gasped as someone pulled him away, and shoved Duke back. Seto stood glaring angrily at Duke, his arm dropping from Joey's back once the blond was steadied. "Is there a problem?" Seto asked in a dangerously blank voice.

Duke straightened his robes smartly then glared "Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting."

Joey stiffened at the insult but someone else got there before he could retort. "He's a hero!" Seto growled, Joey looked up at him in shock, his heart leaping in his chest. _Seto …_

Duke snorted "He's a hikari. He'll never be worth anything," he taunted.

Joey closed his eyes in an attempt not to flinch from the old insults from a new voice. _Worthless, useless, pathetic._ Just for being a hikari.

Seto saw his flinch and snapped, he snatched the man's robes and pulled him off the floor, eyes like burning ice "Listen you pompas-"

"Enough!"

Everyone jumped at the commanding voice, even more authority than Seto!

Joey's heart jumped into his mouth when Solomon walked down from his throne to meet him. Seto reluctantly dropped Duke and took a step in front of Joey, like he was shieling him. "Your Majesty let me-"

Solomon held up a hand for quiet and gestured for him to move aside. Joey shot Seto a grateful look before awkwardly bowing before the Emperor. Bakura, Marik and Atem all silently joined Seto as he watched, Duke smirking widely and looking at his knuckles like a vain winner.

Red Eyes sat at Seto's feet warbling slightly in worry.

Solomon looked at Joey quite sternly "I've heard a great deal about you, Joseph Wheeler," he began.

Joey winced a little, _that doesn't sound good … Trust Duke to spill the beans on me._

Joey glanced up at the ruler as he began to read off his 'crimes' "You stole your Brother's armour, ran away from home. Impersonated a soldier," the crowds began to whisper at the mounting accusations. Joey closed his eyes and simply let the blame soak in. Seto and the trio winced as the Emperor continued, each one worse than the last "Deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Japanese Army, destroyed part of my Palace, _and!_" Joey visibly cringed along with most who knew him. But the final voice was gentle "You have saved us all."

Joey blinked and slowly straightened up to see Solomon smiling in mirth, as if he'd laugh at any moment for the stress he put him through. But before anything else happened Solomon bowed, very low to the shocked hikari.

Duke saw what the Emperor was doing and squeaked in surprise before getting onto his knees in a bow of his own. If the leader bowed to another, he was admitting that he was superior to him in some way. Seto straightened up a little before also getting onto a knee in an army type bow, the trio and other men following suite. Red Eyes bounced a little then put his snout to the ground, tiny scapegoat also bowed.

Joey looked around at all his friends and official people in shock, as his eyes travelled more people bowed. Lords and Ladies, mayors, landlords, representatives from all over Japan bowing to him!

Joey shakily brought a hand to his forehead "Gods and spirits …" he murmured in awe. The blond turned back to the smiling Emperor and ran a hand through his locks self-consciously. "You … you couldn't have given me five minutes to freshen up could ya?" he mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks as the room returned to normal, only with his status changed.

Solomon chuckled at the complaint and turned to the side "Duke?"

Duke at once suckered up "You're excellency!"

Solomon gestured to Joey proudly "See to it that this young man is made a member of my counsel," he ordered.

Joey jumped in shock again and Duke spluttered in horror "A member of- er-What?" Solomon looked at him expectantly. There weren't many hikari's allowed in counsels and it was no secret Duke had some prejudice towards hikaris; perceiving them as weaker. Duke fumbled for a better excuse "B-but there are no counsel positions open, your Majesty," he lied, moving away and looking smug.

Joey raised an eyebrow at him and muttered "He really doesn't like me," with a mildly disappointed shake of the head. He found it a little amusing.

Solomon winked at him and then chuckled "Very well, Joseph can have your job."

Duke paled and turned in horror "Wha- m-my … oh!" and he collapsed in pathetic shock.

Joey at once laughed, Red Eyes and tiny scapegoat rolled on the floor in giggles. Seto and the trio smirked in triumph as the bully was put down properly. Joey wiped at his eye as the humour passed "Well that made my day," he admitted, causing a few more chuckles from those closest. Joey finally cleared his throat and said "Um, with all respects and everything you Majesty, I don't think I can take you up on that offer," he admitted.

Duke looked up hopefully as the room murmured in shock; turn down the royal counsel? But why?

Solomon looked a little surprised but he was good at hiding emotions "Really?" he asked kindly.

Joey rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly "Well … I-I just feel that I've been away from home long enough, my family and life is back there," he explained.

Solomon smiled at once "I completely understand. But please accept these," he gestured to a serving maid and picked up a golden crest. He walked forwards and pinned it on Joey's clothes himself.

Joey stared in a bit of shock; an individual crest! Only nobles or high ranking people had those! The common folk just had a family crest they all shared. It was solid gold, with a carving of Red Eyes on the front, guarding his name, and a little scapegoat on the back with the Emperor's seal of approval. Joey touched it feeling light headed.

Solomon smiled "A crest so all can recognise you as our hero, and this," another servant handed him a sword. Solomon pulled it from its sheath, revealing a red blade like a ruby. "A blade made only for those who prove their worth, so the world will know what you have done to be who you are," he declared handing Joey the sword after sliding it home again.

Joey took it in a daze before dropping the crutch and hugging the Emperor.

Solomon blinked in shock before chuckling and holding him back in a Fatherly way.

Bakura looked at the others "Is he allowed to do that?"

Shrugs from those near him answered his question.

Joey took a step back and smiled widely "Wow …" he looked at his gifts again and felt the same overwhelming sensation again. "Gods, er, I think I'm going to need to sit down for a while," he said, his legs feeling a little wobbly.

Solomon nodded and called for a doctor to see to him. "I want him able to attend the feast tonight, please do what you can."

"Food?" Joey asked, his eyes lighting up, "Now that's a beautiful word."

Bakura and Marik each took one of Joey's arms to support him back to his room, Atem carried his sword and crutch. Seto watched with a slight twinge of jealously as the yamis lead the hikari away, though Joey acted like 'one of the yamis' he was still a hikari and so Seto felt jealous.

The assembly was dismissed, but just as Seto was about to leave a voice stopped him "A flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Seto turned and saw the Emperor watching him with knowing eyes.

"Sir?" Seto asked, confused.

Solomon sighed and put a hand on his back and lead him towards his room "A flower will bloom with perfect conditions, if everything is perfect for it, is easy, and common. But a flower that can grow in bad conditions, or adversity, is special because by all rights it shouldn't have bloomed, which makes it rare and beautiful," the old man explained. He left Seto in his thoughts "You don't meet a man like that every dynasty."

* * *

Seto stayed in his thoughts until he was called to attend the feast. Seto was wearing a black top with a white cape that was a wine red on the underside, black pants, sturdy boots and armour on his forearms, his sword handy on his belt. The servant got a little flustered as he lead Seto to the hall.

Seto glanced at his arm. Hikari. The normal typical ones.

Orthodox: Meek, dignified, obedient, behaved, neat and resigned. As Seto looked into the hall Joey walked in, head held high, loudly talking with the Trio, making a fool out of himself when he saw the food, not listening to Atem who was trying to steer him into his proper seat. Completely unorthodox.

What slowly caught up to Seto's thought clouded brain was that Joey appeared to have made another miraculous recovery.

Second one since hard riding down a mountain on a stallion!

Seto eventually took a seat next to him. Joey glanced at him and smiled a little "I could get used to this," he laughed, looking at all the food and wine. "So when do we eat?" he asked.

Seto rolled his eyes as he steadied his sword next to his chair, "When the Emperor arrives … how did you manage to heal over the course of three hours?" he asked.

Joey blinked "Oh the crutch," he realised, yelping slightly as Red Eyes jumped up onto his lap. "Mind those claws!" he snapped at him. Red Eyes just made a growling giggle and sat like a cat waiting to eat.

Joey pouted at him "You're not eating off my plate, I'm starving."

Red Eyes whined "But Joey! Look at the stake!" the dragon pointed out, his eyes shining in delight at the sight of it. Joey just rolled his eyes and picked him up to drop him over the side of his seat. Red Eyes glared at Joey and sat on the stool prepared for him. "He's still waiting for your answer," he huffed stroppily.

Joey jumped and saw Seto watching him half amused, half impatient. Joey blushed and little and rubbed the back of his head nervously "Er … sorry about that."

Seto nodded "So how did you recover so quickly?" he pressed.

Joey pulled a face at once "Bakura and Marik put me through my paces, Atem force fed me painkiller plants, and then all the maids got me _pretty_," he wrinkled his nose at the last word, making Seto supress laughter. But Joey was dressed for the occasion, red gold threaded shirt, dark brown trousers, green cape, sword at his side, tattoos displayed for all to see, lips subtly glossed and his hair neatly brushed. Joey saw him try not to laugh and shook his head "They forced me to get back up again, I seem to be glutton for their punishments. I still hurt trust me, but if I let them know they'll just shove me up again. Call this the brave face."

Seto nodded and then sat up as the Emperor came into the room, Joey looked at him and muttered "What's up your ass?"

Atem poked him on the other side and Joey at once stopped slouching when he saw the Emperor come in. Solomon nodded at them all and said "Let's not waste time on speeches, but I do ask we all honour our hero of the hour, Joseph Wheeler." He gestured to where Joey was sitting, further along the table, and soon a welcoming round of applause was made.

Seto elbowed him discreetly "Stand up and say something," he hissed, knowing royal etiquette demanded such.

Joey stiffened, he got up slowly and hissed back "What do I say?"

Seto shrugged "Something, they're not here to judge you at your own feast of honour," he pointed out reassuringly.

Joey nodded and then felt the nerves as about twenty tables of guests looked at him expectantly, expressions ranging from reassuring to sceptical. Joey saw Atem nod at him and Seto by him then just said the only thing he could think of. "H-hey everyone, glad to be here … er … I'm bad with speeches, we're all starving, let's eat," the room chuckled at his rough charms and applauded appreciatively.

Joey sat down with a small blush.

Red Eyes at once jumped on the stake "Joey, mine!" he whined, still hanging onto babyish ways though he was an adolescent now.

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled the meat onto Red Eye's plate "There you go, next time just ask," he pointed out.

Seto was smirking as he gathered his meal, trying not to laugh; Joey saw the smirk as he picked his own meal from the extensive variety, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Seto looked at him and chuckled to himself "When I said say something … I don't know, I never imagined you'd say something so …" he trailed off as he thought of the word.

Joey raised an eyebrow "Dumb? Stupid? Short?" he offered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seto blinked and shook his head "So _you._"

Joey blinked as well, then smirked "Well, I'm not going to act all proper when I'm not," he said, reaching for the wine. Seto nodded and then ate in mostly silence, Joey chatting to Atem and the occasional curious guest or servant.

* * *

About halfway through the night the party was taken into a second room meant for dancing and polite conversations; there were a few seats, and a few servants always offering to refill drinks … unfortunately for the group Joey wasn't used to wine, as he had pointed out to Seto before, his village seldom saw the stuff. Now he was acting as if he had taken an entire bottle when it was only two large glasses: tipsy.

Bakura and Marik steadied him as he staggered into them for the third time since leaving. Marik laughed as Joey began to grumble about an unstable floor, "It is you who is unstable, let's find you a seat," he offered, Bakura turning his back and Marik stepping away for only a moment, to turn back and find that Joey had been whisked away … again.

Marik frowned while Bakura sighed "Not again …"

After a short glance around they spotted Joey dancing, surprisingly well for a tipsy guy, with a young yami lord, who looked like the 'collecting' sort.

Bakura poked Atem in the back of the head and said "They're at it again, bloody wolves," he muttered, drowning his saké in one. Atem nodded "Just because he's a hikari … it's like normals with a rich, powerful, beautiful woman," he put his glass down angrily. "He's not an object," he glared.

Bakura and Marik nodded, all three finally having learnt the lesson about hikari's having _personality_ instead of just looks or kinks. Marik threw his glass at the inspecting yami who was trying to hit on their friend and laughed as it shattered on his head.

Joey looked really confused, looking up as if it was water from the sky. Atem shook his head in a moment of humour and walked over to tow Joey away "Joey, he's not in the mood to dance anymore," he said, slightly patronisingly with a pat to his back.

Joey glanced over his shoulder "He having me on?" he asked.

Atem tried not to laugh. "Yep."

Joey glared "Bastard!" he grumbled at him "And tell Marik to stop throwing things at people I'm talking to," he finished, breaking away from Atem who was gaping in shock.

Atem laughed disbelievingly "Joey …" he shook his head with a chuckle "You're the world's greatest actor," he said with a dramatic bow. Joey just winked and stumbled again, still tipsy, but well aware of what he was doing, and having lots of fun while he was at it. Atem walked off still amused that the guy had the nerve and the pluck to try these ploys, but then again, after the army a simple party trick was … well a party trick.

* * *

Seto sipped his drink as he conversed with a few lords he recognised but didn't remember, his eyes very often returning to Joey. One of the cocky yami's tapped his arm and said "So … tell us, how does that hikari like it?"

Seto paused mid sip and glared at the man "Meaning?" he asked curtly.

The yami shrugged, his two idiot, rich and spoilt friends playing up to him. "I'm just wondering, you spent a lot of time with him, how do you tame a guy like that? How do you get close to him? What do I say to get him on my leash?"

Seto looked more angry with each question, "You don't. You appeal to him. Let him roam free or risk being thrown over his head. In order," he concluded.

The yami looked a bit stumped, then just laughed "Oh come on, a hikari like him, yami like me, we're a good match," he stared at the blond across the room, who was talking with a few other hikari's, mostly those who were dragged along with their husbands and wives to this end of war declaration. The yami hummed deeply as if he was imagining something satisfying. "Looks good as a husband, no?"

Seto saw red.

It wasn't surprising really. Joey was now a celebrity of sorts, a hikari and therefore a potential husband for some yamis who wanted power and good looks, the stuff that now came with Joey's status. But the yamis didn't know him, he wasn't the average hikari, they just wanted a pretty one, or a rich and or powerful one to show around, like a flashy new toy to have on your arm. Just the thought of Joey being put in his place like that after all he'd been through wasn't fair, he couldn't be the average, and he didn't want to be. It would crush him if he was forced to.

Seto grabbed the guy's arm, and twisted it behind his back, putting extra pressure on the wrist joint to stop the guy from running away. The man yelped loudly, causing a few stares, but Seto didn't care. "Listen carefully. He's not an object, and you're not worth his or my time," and he dropped him.

The yami lord got up, nursing his wrist and feeling very embarrassed. "If he was yours you only had to say," he protested as he went off to get some ice.

Seto glared, a slight flush trying to appear.

"Hey what's up?"

Seto jumped a little as none other than Joey appeared at his side, hand on his arm and causing the strange connection again. He knew Joey felt it too, by the way his eyes widened and his hand hesitated … before staying.

"You nearly twisted that guy's arm off, what he do?" Joey asked, the tingle in his hand feeling nice, and in his tipsy state it made him a little more impulsive.

Seto looked at him then away "He was just being an idiot."

Joey chuckled a little, dropping his hand once he'd gotten a response "So you twisted some sense into him?" he offered.

Seto smirked a little "You could say that," he agreed.

Joey smiled and picked up another drink "I could get used to all this drinks you know, and the parties" he said, taking a large swallow of it.

Seto smiled though he tried not too "But you cause scenes wherever you go, so it'll take us a while to get used to you."

Joey paused at Seto's words "You … you plan on staying around?" he asked. Seto had said 'us' … did that mean him too? Joey tried not to feel too hopeful, and having spent a good lifetime of supressing that feeling … he found his hopes sky high, his efforts useless.

He saw Seto stiffen at his blunder. He turned away from Joey and muttered "I'm normally forced to these events, if not for the party I'm head of security." Joey lowered his head a little, feeling disappointed.

"I see …" he drowned his drink quickly. "So what you gonna do now?"

Seto looked up and shrugged "I've got a brother to look after, I've got to get used to commanding all of our armies now," Joey winced a little as he unintentionally brought up bad memories for him, about his brother.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly. Then said "I'm just going to go home until I figure out a few things … I'm getting another," he said, feeling the stupid urge to hug him, which would probably end up with a punch to the face … and he wasn't sure who'd be hit. He only made a few steps when-

"Hey beautiful," a drunken voice said.

Joey let out an uncharacteristic squeak as a yami noble pulled him into his side. "Oi! What's the big idea?" Joey demanded, prying the man's hand off his waist.

The yami dropped his drink and put both arms around Joey's neck "A screamer I like that, let's take this to my room," he slurred. Joey struggled and shoved at the guy, but he was stubborn. He leaned in for a kiss, but then just keeled over.

Joey took a few steps back in shock, tripping a little and being caught by the same guy who just knocked out the drunken idiot. Joey's eyes flew up to Seto's in shock. Seto still had his hand in position, he had hit the lord on a neck pressure point from behind and the guy had just dropped he was so drunk.

As their eyes met the room stilled for a fraction of a second that lasted hours …

Then they jumped and looked away, both blushing in denial. Joey tried to step away, but Seto's grip on his arm was still strong, the flow of electricity stronger now.

"Seto?"

"What?" Seto growled, glaring at him.

Joey pointed to the hand on his arm.

Seto started in surprise and quickly pulled his hand away, blushing as much as Joey was, though he'd never admit he was.

"Hey, you can't do that to my pal!" one of the idiot's idiot friends came over, clearly looking for a fight, with Seto. Seto could handle himself, but he knew Joey would be insulted that no one thought he could fend for himself.

One idiot grabbed Seto's shirt, and the other grabbed Joey. Joey at once hit him in the stomach, his feet shifting to a sturdier stance automatically, before anyone could blink Joey had thrown the guy over his head and onto the floor "What's your problem!?" he shouted at the guy on the floor "Do I have a 'molest me' sign on my back or something? You're the seventh guy tonight!" he ranted.

Seto laughed slightly, the yamis in the room looking shocked and the hikari's a mixture of shocked-delighted-impressed at Joey's no-nonsense attitude.

Seto put his hands on top of the guy who was holding his shirt "If you don't want to end up like him, back off."

The guy ran out of the room.

Joey laughed and turned to the crowds "Anyone else want a piece? Come at me!" he growled playfully.

Seto pinched his nose at the blond's antics, he was embarrassing himself and him. He reached around and decided to put him out for tonight. Joey sniggered at the yamis suddenly worried faces but then yelped as someone grabbed his ear and twisted.

Atem and the other two laughed as they saw Seto leading Joey out by pulling on his ear.

"Seto! Ow ow ow! Ear _ear_!" Joey yelped.

* * *

Seto pushed him through a door and turned to the crowds "He's had one too many, let's just call it a night," he shut the door. He turned and glared at the blond who was nursing his abused ear. "Are you trying to get thrown out?" he growled, stepping up to Joey so close they could smell each other's scents.

Joey gulped and glared back "I told you I ain't been to these parties before! How was I meant to act?" he demanded.

Seto growled "With some dignity at least," he sighed, pinching his nose again. Gods Joey was so … frustratingly laid back he couldn't even pull it together for a big event!

Joey turned and began to wander back to his room, Seto tagging along. Joey looked up out of the corner of his eye "Are you meant to be my bodyguard?" he asked.

Seto shot him a flat look.

Joey glared back "You've been staring at me all day, don't think I haven't noticed," he muttered, poking the man in the chest.

Seto stiffened "I was not!"

"Were to."

Seto slammed him into a wall, eyes like iced lightning "I was _not_, anyway what's so special about you that I'd be staring?" he growled.

Joey glared back, fire burning so fiercely the ice had no effect, "You tell me rich-boy, cause as far as I know I _am_ nothing special," he snapped, shoving at Seto's chest more to express irritation than hurt or force back.

Seto's glare lightened a little "People were staring at you, yamis …" he sneered suddenly "Apparently they find you interesting, some even asked me how to try and snag you as a husband."

Joey paled a little "Jeeze … they sure chose the wrong guy to ask."

Seto mentally face palmed "That's all you have to say?" he leaned in closer with a face like thunder. "These stuck up lords are not used to being told 'no', they don't think anything's out of their reach, the more you refuse and step out of line the more they'll try and put you in what they think is your place," he explained darkly.

Joey pouted at once "Give a guy a break, before all this happened no one cared what I did or how I acted …" his eyes suddenly lit up with a bit of mischief. "Yamis huh? _All _of them?" he drawled suggestively, just to get a rise out of him.

Seto raised an eyebrow, Joey's voice sounded off "Are you drunk?"

Joey glared "No! I'm tipsy."

Seto snorted and took a step back, returning to walking down the corridor like nothing had happened. The blond sniggered once then walked next to him. "You find me funny?"

"I find you hilarious, so funny it's embarrassing," Seto replied honestly.

Joey rolled his eyes "And here I thought you were lacking a sense of humour," he glanced at Seto only to focus on something else. Through a window was the tower he'd fallen from, flashes he thought he'd forgotten appeared in the front of his mind. Flashes of pain, desperation, hopelessness, fear, falling and-

"Joey!"

Joey jumped as a hand shook his shoulder. He turned and saw Seto watching him with a, dare he say it, worried expression. Joey glanced back outside and gulped "Th-that's the tower isn't it … where I …" _was it jumped or fell?_

Seto saw conflict in his eyes "Yes," he nodded. "That's the one, what's got you all scared?" he teased.

Joey glared, looking hurt and angry "Newsflash rich-boy! I don't remember much but I do remember knowing I was going to die," he shouted.

Seto blinked "You knew?" he questioned.

Joey turned his back on the tower "I knew … can you imagine what that's like?" he shivered suddenly, shaken by whatever he had relived "No hope, and all you want to do is see another day, say something you wish you could have said, take back whatever things you wish you'd never done … so scared you can't even breathe …"

Seto nodded slowly, not being able to properly imagine the terror of that moment, he put his hand on Joey's shoulder "You only thought that, you're alive," he assured him.

Joey shook his head in frustration "That's not it! I _knew_ I was going to Seto, I mean" he turned away and started to rant "Sure I ended up pulling through, and gods and spirits I could kiss whatever fate let me live, but at the time … I was so convinced, I _gave up_ Seto …" Joey choked on his words, tears he refused to acknowledge blurring his vision. The one thing he could never do he had done at that moment. "That's why I jumped …"

Seto's breathing froze for a moment. _Jumped?_ "You jumped?" he repeated blankly. He always thought Joey had fallen and the big oaf had lost his balance.

Joey nodded "He was gonna drop me, there wasn't a way out for me, and even if there was I'd have to shake him and stop bleeding. So I grabbed him and pulled him over with me …" he closed his eyes, shuddering as he relived he impact … both of them.

Fear … no hope … falling … knowing … fist … ground … alone … dying … want to live … then **nothing** …

Cool fingertips brushed over his eyes.

Joey opened them and saw Seto watching with a slightly sad expression, clearing away his tears.

Joey blushed at once.

Seto didn't mind, he just kept brushing at the wetness until it was gone. He felt touched that Joey could let his guard down around him, with the trio he wasn't exactly unguarded, but he wasn't as open. With strangers he was closed off or guard up or both. Admitting you were scared was a big thing, Seto wondered how and why Joey felt fine opening himself up to him that way … but then again, even why he was 'Jono' they had been open.

Seto never talked about his home, never felt grateful for support no matter how little, and certainly never gave compliments for no immediate reason. Yet one starry night all three had happened just because of something about Joey's personality made him open too.

Joey sighed and caught Seto's hand at last "Thanks," he murmured, giving all the signs that he wanted it to stop now. The electric flow between them was messing with his head.

Seto pulled back and waited for Joey to move, when he did he walked beside him at his pace. Joey found himself hyper aware of the man next to him, to the extent he wasn't looking where he was going. So walked right into a wall.

Seto laughed, a shot bark of laughter that never meant to come out "How much have you had to drink?" he asked, sounding irritated, but smiling away at Joey's expense.

Joey rubbed his head and muttered "Clearly not enough, ow."

Seto shook his head "Stupid Mutt."

Joey jumped in insult and then turned to glare at the icy brunette walking away, "Oi! You said you weren't going to call me that! I'm not a Mutt!" he raged.

Seto glared too, but smirked just to irk Joey further. "Whatever you say, _puppy_," he shot back.

Joey growled "Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Rich-prat."

"Pathetic."

"Who's pathetic? You were the one staring at me all night," Joey snapped.

Seto grabbed Joey's shirt "I. Was. Not. Staring."

Joey rolled his eyes "Try that again, but be convincing."

Seto marched Joey back to the wall, but Joey was still smiling smug. Seto decided to try and turn the tables "So what if I was staring?"

"So you're admitting?"

"_Joey…_" Seto growled dangerously.

Joey felt slightly scared, but then just shrugged "Well that depends," Joey threw out.

Seto raised an eyebrow "On what?"

"On why," Joey said as if commenting on the weather.

Seto tapped his chin thoughtfully "Mmm … maybe you were such a bumbling fool I felt compelled as your superior officer to keep an eye on you," he laughed at the end at Joey's outraged expression.

Joey fumed, smoke nearly coming out of his ears "I was kicked out of your army, remember? You have no power over me," he finished smugly.

Seto lowered his eyes to glare at him "Wanna bet?" he growled.

Joey ignored him "So why were you staring?" he poked his shoulder "Truth now ice-man," he insisted.

Seto suddenly looked serious, the electricity had been flowing and crackling around them all the while they'd stood here, it was getting harder to ignore. It was getting harder to not touch, or hold the other …

"The truth?"

"Yes please."

"So you do have manners."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Puppy."

And lips crashed together.

Joey's hands wound into Seto's hair, pulling and stroking, feeling. Seto's arms pulled Joey's body forwards and steadied his head as the savage kiss continued.

It was like a battle. Half way between loving and competing, a sharp pull of one's hair, a pinch on the other's body, gentle caress over one's back, sweet massage on the other's shoulders. Tongues battled for dominance, neither willing to give up. Then Joey did, Seto explored his mouth, made shivers of pleasure tickle his senses … but Joey fought back, sucking on the organ in his mouth, nipping at it teasingly … Seto growled. The electricity caused sparks, the fire and ice caused steam, it was melting, hearts raced, blood heated, nerves always so hyperly aware were exploding like fireworks!

So intense.

Their lips softened as their kiss came to an end; no longer crashing, but caressing … like lovers. Arms holding softly, naturally. Their foreheads leaned against each other's as they tried to catch their breaths, their lips finally parting.

They met each other's eyes, fire and ice. Fire tamed, ice warmed, so right … and their situation came back to them.

Seto stepped away looking shocked at himself, though that was the best kiss he had ever had, why had he just … done it? No warnings or hints?

Joey stayed against the wall, looking blown away but also a little shaken.

They'd never felt so alive, so connected, but … _What came over me? Why with him?_ each thought at once! They could barely stand each other, their got on each other's nerves, insulted daily, glared and hit … how did this happen?!

Seto looked away, blushing, as did Joey.

Joey saw his door and said "Er, I'm going to …"

Seto spoke over him "Yeah me too, so-"

"Yeah, bed, er … " Joey edged to the door and Seto walked back a little, but neither could quite turn away or look at each other. "See ya," the door slammed.

"Bye."

* * *

Joey leaned against the door, still panting and blushing, a hand over his mouth in shock. His first proper kiss, better than he ever could of imagined, fireworks and passion way better than anyone telling you about it, or even reading about it.

_But Seto? Why him?_ Joey breathed a little then tried to think it through. The guy was attractive, challenging, protective, had a hidden nice side, but was an ice hard bastard who Joey could barely go five minutes without insulting! _And I'm a farm boy, he's a general …_ Joey sighed and shook off his butterfly stomach and pounding-aching heart. Or tried to.

"What's up with you?"

Joey jumped as Red Eyes' sleepy voice sounded from his bed. He relaxed as soon as he realised who was talking. "Oh it's you … nothing's up," Joey said, getting ready for bed.

Red Eyes had come back to the room early, he had eaten his stake so quickly that he'd given himself a stomach ache, so Joey asked a servant to take him back to bed. Tiny scapegoat was bouncing around on the pillows. "You look like you're having fun," Joey chuckled at the playful spirit.

Red Eyes nodded "Not as much as you had just now."

Joey stiffened "What?" he asked suspiciously.

Red Eyes shrugged "The party, I never got to stay," he whined "Dumb stake, why did it taste so good?" he wailed, burring his nose under the pillows in mock distress.

Joey sighed in relief "Just make sure that you don't throw up on me in your sleep," he joked, wiping off the little make up he wore.

"Got it!" there was a pause "Did something happen Joey? You're cheeks are red," the dragon pointed out.

Joey touched his still burning cheeks and shook his head quickly "No, nothing at all …" _gods why am I so worked up?_

Red Eyes tilted his head "Tell me Joey," he pleaded. Tiny scapegoat just laughed and suggested his own theory. Red Eyes snorted "As if. Joey? Scapegoat thinks you've kissed Seto."

Joey jumped.

Red Eyes' jaw fell open "Wow … wait a go Joey! I knew you had it in ya!" he cheered.

Joey blushed "He kissed me … I think."

Red Eyes jumped up onto Joey's shoulder "Did you kiss back?" Joey nodded with his face flaming red. Red Eyes smiled happily, he knew Seto was a good man, and after the time he'd been with him while Joey slept he knew that this man was just right for his master. "So what's going to happen now?" he asked, _maybe they'll finally admit that they like each other!_ He bounced in anticipation,

Joey washed his face in cool water and said "We're leaving. First thing tomorrow."

Red Eyes squawked in surprise "What? Why?" he demanded.

Joey closed his eyes "Just because. Now go to sleep." Joey got under the covers quickly and curled up, a hand pressed to his lips as he remembered the kiss, and more importantly who gave it to him … _I have to leave. I have to go before I do something stupid._ He pulled the cover over his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Seto stared out of his window from his bed, also thinking about a certain blond and moment. _Joey …_ Seto closed his eyes and sighed _we're going to have to talk in the morning._

* * *

**Amme: Joey woke up! YAY!**

**Joey: What I miss? *going back to the feast***

**Yugi: I'll go watch him.**

**Ryou: the normal questions now!**

**1) Fav  
2) Least Fav  
3) How was the puppyshipping?  
4) How was the original parts?  
5) Who can name the two references? (1 by the disclaimer, 1 during the party) and where they are from?  
6) What do you think should happen next?  
7) How good was the kiss?  
8) Do you think that Joey's recovering well enough?  
9) Any questions?**


	11. Coming Home

**Update!**

**Amme: *happy tears* It's finished!**

**Joey: No way! This is it?!**

**Amme: *nodding* oh gods I'm so proud of myself! *crying again***

**Yugi: *hugs* aww, there there. You did great.**

**Amme: *nodding* and now onto Mulan 2! YOU GUYS PAYING ATTENTION? Yugioh Mulan 2 is happening! Starring: Puppyshipping, Blindshipping, Tendershipping and Bronzshipping!**

**Most people: whoop whoop!**

**Ryou: So enough bugging over if it's happening: It's happening people!**

**Joey: Yes! More stardom! I'm going to be a main character again! Booya!**

**Amme: *smiles* ah, and with all that said. Let's review.**

* * *

**Animegirl426, Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son, Misuri Hitchako, dancing elf, Otakugirl41, ****Iwini **- Thank you very much.

**Killer-Fangirl - I love that song, glad you got it. Glad you liked the kiss and not Joey's reactions, you think Seto should swoop in and confess? Well we'll see what happens shall we? The chapter title ... that was intentional, I like the Disney and Sarah Someone versions of that song. Thank you for answering all the questions, it's really good feedback.**

**Leviathan of the Sea - Sorry about yet another cliffie. Hope this makes up for it. Glad you liked the passion and the conflict, and I think you're right about Joey.**

**dreamer1821 - I hope Seto sees him too. And that's right! 1 reference point!**

**RAINY-RAIN - I was meant to PM you! I know it took a long time for them to kiss, but it's worth it!**

**BlackAndrey - No! I'm not dead! Why would you ask me that? Glad you like the announcement, and the romance, and you're right, they need a kick in the caboose!**

**Animesaki - They danced what? oh I'm so sad I missed that! Glad you liked how Duke was let down, and not the after kiss, though it makes sense doesn't it? I'd be shocked at myself if I just did it. Glad you liked the original, sorry the references were hard, ah sorry no Mokie in this story. Thanks for answering the questions! It's real good feedback!**

**winged sapphire wolf - SIS! hi. I'm so glad you liked the comic trick, it was hilarious for me to write about too. Sorry about the references, but I tell you later. Ashley! Stop making Joey blush! I need him! *hogging him away from her***

**Kaoru-Yuki - My star reviewer right now! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked so much of it, the kiss, the party, the Duke. I think you've hit the nail on the head with what happens next, but I still must keep them in character you know. (Ah! Can't have romance with these two without making one OCC! It's so infuriating!)**

**Sakural7865 - don't worry, the references were hard. Glad you liked the kiss, and not the after reaction, though I think anyone would be in shock if it happened to them just like that. Seto ... I think he'll confess awkwardly, hee hee.**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal - Hey Gal! Glad you liked Joey's tipsy act and not Duke, but Karma is my secret weapon! BTW thanks so much for answering all the questions, it's a big help. Joey fainting in a field of flowers? Ha ha ha! Good one, I can see that. Glad you like the original and I think you're right about Seto's next steps. Sorry, no Mokie. To wonderland we go!**

**5500jess - 0500 Miss Madness you have a message! Hi it's meee! I love that you loved Joey, he's so fun to write about, he cand say anything clueless and funny and it sounds right! Glad you like the original parts, it's good to know I have those skills! you can have cookies, no one else found Reference 2 either, I wonder why ... A dog has seven ... it'll have to be Cat since I've nearly killed him 9 times, oops. Thanks for answering the questions, it's such good feedback.**

**Zeladious - You no like kiss? Ah well to each their own, but I think these two are too competitive for sweet kisses, leave that for Puzzle/Blind/ and possibly Tendershipping. You no answer questions either? *depressed***

**Mona-san Kaiba sister - Oh hey newcomer! Thanks for answering all the questions, they're big help in feedback. Glad you liked the kiss, and not everyone hitting on Joey, it's not a good idea is it? you want MORE action?! Isn't two battles enough for you? *collapses swirly eyed* ohh ... please enjoy ...**

**anveena106 - Yes I am, as stated above.**

* * *

**Amme: and that is the last reply to this story.**

**Joey: I'm going to miss this.**

**Yugi: But next story we'll all be together.**

**Ryou: I hear Amme is very excited about writing Lesson number one.**

**Joey: Wait I still sing?**

**Amme: Oh yeah!**

**Joey: Damnit!**

**Yugi: For those who are interested the references were Tristan Abridged Taylor with "in a few hours the sun will rise" and the second one-**

**Amme: No one got that, I must have hidden it well. Since no one got it, I'm not saying it.**

**Ryou: Please enjoy! Amme doesn't own Yugioh or Mulan, please Review and see you later!**

* * *

Joey's door shut silently as he exited his fine room. The morning was still dark as it was the early dawning hours. Nobles and representatives had gone home during the night, a few of the higher and personally known ones had their own rooms, but apart from that it was rather empty in the Palace, and very quiet.

Red Eyes sat on Joey's shoulder as the human adjusted his shoulder bag made out of his new cape, full of his few belongings and some supplies from the night before. The little dragon looked at tiny scapegoat unsurely, he wasn't happy with how things were going. And by the looks of it neither was tiny scapegoat.

The tiny creature bleated curiously. Red Eyes nodded "Joey? Why are we leaving? This doesn't feel right," the young-adult dragon whispered. He didn't want to make Joey mad so soon after waking.

Joey tip toed down the hall and murmured "We have to get home, I miss everyone," he offered as an excuse. In truth his stomach was in knots and flips, he felt torn in half. _Leave or not leave? What do I do?_

Red Eyes sighed and jumped onto the floor "Joey. I'll scream the Palace down unless you tell me right now why we're leaving. Exactly the truth," the dragon huffed, glaring determinedly.

Joey stopped moving but didn't speak or turn around.

_Stay … Stay …_ his heart begged. _I can't mess up, I have to leave …_ his head argued. Joey swallowed and then said "I … I can't mess up again." Images of all his slip ups – the matchmaker, the army, his secret, not convincing Seto, getting hurt – flashed before his eyes and reminded him of his fear; the fear of failing, of returning to what he was. "I don't want anyone to see me as I was … they … they won't like me anymore, I'll be alone," he whispered.

Red Eyes tilted his head sympathetically "Are you running away?" he asked.

Joey jumped, he turned and stared at the little dragon with wide honey-brown eyes. His heart jumped to his throat and made it hard for him to speak.

Red Eyes lowered his head. He already knew the answer. "Joey, Seto does care about you. They all do, the real you, just like you always wanted. I was always with him after you fell from the tower, he was always nice when alone with you. He held your hand, spoke to you, he even almost kissed you once."

Joey blushed, touching his lips in shock.

Red Eyes looked up pleadingly "He does care, you can't run away from failing, nobody cares anymore," he reasoned. "You're a hero now and forever, what you've done won't undo itself if you slip up again. Running away won't do anything good. Please believe me, Seto does like you," the dragon finished.

Joey listened silently, then bunched his fists helplessly "I …" he trailed off, not sure how to respond. _He cares? _His heart felt warm at the thought of someone watching over him, of Seto watching over him. _Do they really don't care if I screw up? Would they still want me if I did?_ Thoughts swam through his mind a mile a minute, then he smiled. "You're right, it doesn't matter."

Red Eyes smiled.

Joey knelt and opened his arms, letting Red Eyes jump into them "But we're still leaving," he added.

Red Eyes squeaked "What? Joey-"

Joey pinched his beak like jaw shut "Listen. I'll come back and explain to them later, but there's something I have to do first, at home. Besides they'll find my note," he smiled, standing up to walk down to corridor.

Red Eyes wriggled free and glared crossly "Jono and the others?" he asked after a while.

Joey nodded "Yep, I haven't seen them in months, and …" he blushed a little "I'm not exactly in a hurry to find Seto and have the … er, discussion, that's bound to happen after … what happened," he finished jerkily, turning another corner and getting lost. "Ah damnit, where's the stables?"

"Over there, and to the right after the wooden staircase," a soft voice answered.

Joey jumped, turning around in horror at the voice. But he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw three hooded strangers standing by a doorway. Joey smiled slightly "Gods … give me a heart attack why don't ya," he gasped.

One of the strangers reached out and flicked the first one's nose "Yeah Ryou, stop scaring people, people will think you're a ghost," the boy giggled.

The tallest snorted "Give it a rest you two, anyway, through that corridor and turn right at the bottom of the wooden steps," the teen said.

Joey nodded after glancing the way they pointed "Thank you, I'm Joey by the way, see ya," he grinned and took up a light jog down the dim corridor. The three teens exchanged a glance and smiled to themselves, each thinking; he's very nice, I hope we meet again.

* * *

Mai whinnied loudly as soon as Joey entered the stables, she reared up high to see what she thought she smelt. Her boy was back! And he was alive!

Joey heard her calling and rushed up to her, hands raised to calm her down, his aura working it's magic once again "Mai! Gods I've missed you girl, how's the royal stables?" he asked, letting the mare nuzzle and sniff him all over, before butting him firmly in the chest. Mai nickered happily, her boy was safe now, he smelt happy. He smelt of that other boy, the one who was important to her Joey. She leaned into him and breathed out long and low, content.

Joey scratched her ears and patted her neck, her mane was freshly brushed, her coat washed and cleaner than ever, yet she still smelled of home. The place calling to him "Let's go home Mai," he murmured, slowly opening the cell she was in. Mai whinnied in approval, Red Eyes jumped onto her head.

"Hello horsy!" he chirped.

Mai hummed in greeting, doing the same to tiny scapegoat as he climbed onto her head too.

Joey led Mai over to the saddles and picked one at random "It's not like they're going to be short anytime soon, is it?" he muttered, having seen an entire store behind this one, just for saddles. He also picked new reigns and packed the saddle with soft straw to keep Mai from getting rubbed by the new leather. Mai was patient, content to be with her owner again. The servants were nice, they gave her apples, called her a hero for carrying Joey the hero of Japan, they groomed her, cleaned her. But she wanted Joey, not the servants, Joey did it better, he was her boy.

Joey lead her outside and breathed in the outside air "I thought I'd never see the sun again," he said before he realised. Red Eyes tilted his head up and breathed the dawn too, Mai just pawed the ground restlessly, wanting to be off.

Joey nodded and swung himself up onto her back, he looked up at the sun and then the mountains. "Okay, home is back through the mountains, then East till we get back to the camp, from then on we're just guessing," he laughed and lightly kicked Mai's flanks "Let's go!" he laughed, Mai neighing eagerly and charging the second she was told.

Joey flew through the city, the very early morning risers seeing him fly by, a blur of green and red. They cheered and shouted his name as he passed and only when he left the city walls did Joey wave back, because he was also waving goodbye …

* * *

Seto stared at the ceiling blankly as the dawn broke and wove on. The sun edged into his room and he finally got up, he knew the talk had to happen. He just hoped that it would end alright, he hoped Joey felt the same.

Seto wasn't an emotional person naturally, but somehow feeling with Joey, about Joey, felt just fine. His emotions were messy, he's normally just lock them away somewhere inside his head, but with these new feelings; one, they wouldn't stay away, and two, he didn't really want them to. The man dressed whilst thinking of ways to voice his feelings, easier said than done since he was more a man of action and commanding words than anything else, and then moved down the hall to the hikari's room.

He breathed deeply, then knocked "Joey? Are you awake?"

There wasn't an answer, so Seto just entered.

The room was empty. Seto looked around in confusion. _Maybe he's in the bathroom._ He thought, and entered the room to knock on the bathroom door "Mutt? Hello?" he called, once again there was no answer. And no one there when he checked.

Seto frowned, _where is that dumb puppy?_ He cursed in his head. If he didn't meet him soon all the prep for the 'big talk' would be drained out of him and he'd just blurt out whatever came to mind rather than what he wanted to talk about. Arguments came in their talks so easily, was it because they clashed?

No. It was because they couldn't, and wouldn't, keep their guards down. Both so determined to appear strong that lashing out at each other was the instinctive thing.

Just as Seto was about to head to the kitchen to search for the blond puppy, he spotted a piece of paper wedged into the door.

The brunette took the paper and saw his name written over it in Joey's uncertain yet neat writing. Seto opened the note and read it, a bad feeling settling in his gut.

_Dear Seto and anyone else who this applies to. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I have to get home, and if I talk to you you'd just find a reason for me to stay one day longer. Don't take that the wrong way, I like spending time with you all, it's just there are things at home I still have to fix before anything else. And Seto, about what happened, I know you want to talk about it, but I'm worried about what we'll say. So I'll be blunt. I don't regret it, however it happened, and it was nice. This isn't goodbye guys, from Joey._

Seto silently reread the note and then blankly stared at the door.

_I don't regret it._

The brunette closed his eyes as a hollow feeling fell into his being. Joey had left, without a goodbye and he avoided the issue they really needed to talk about, and for some reason … that hurt. The soft sound of people moving about the Palace finally came back to Seto as his emotions cleared. His hand fisted around the note, his eyes iced over.

The general marched out of the room with a face like thunder and soon appeared outside Duke's office. He rapped the door sharply and before the man could even offer a good morning, he stepped inside and said "I need documents on the Wheeler family, now."

Duke saw his angry expression and knew better than to argue. He began shifting through piles with Seto's sharp eyes following his every movement. Seto crossed his arms and held the note tightly. _Joey … it's time to stop running. Both of us._

* * *

_It's time to face what has happened._

Joey thought to encourage himself as he rode into his village, having travelled a day and a half to get home he was both glad and nervous as hell at the sight of it all. When the people saw him, instead of laughing or sneering, they let him through and Joey could hear the awed whispering behind him. Then again, if he looked at himself he would have done the same to another:

He looked like a hero, cape lose and sword and crest at his side, a mare who walked either extremely proudly or galloped like the four winds, and finally Red Eyes sitting like an Eagle on his shoulder … he made an impression alright. And the village was finally realising that there was worth in him.

Yamis muttered and little and Hikaris of both genders admired one of their own silently, small cheers and bows and greetings happened all around Joey as he made his way home, but he was only partly aware of it all.

Finally the wall of his home came into view on top of the neighbouring hill. He gulped loudly,_ oh man … what if they don't accept me back? What if something bad happened? What if they hate me? What if-_

"Joey?" Red Eyes asked, wondering why Joey had pulled Mai to a stop.

Joey glanced at his friend and forced a smile "Y-Yeah?"

Red Eyes nuzzled him "I'm scared too," he admitted, wondering if the ancestors were going to throttle him for destroying Hermos …

Joey chuckled and scratched his horns gently "You too? I think I'd rather face the Huns all over again," he muttered, _would probably be easier and less terrifying!_

Red Eyes nodded "That makes two of us … come on Joey, it'll be okay," he stuttered "Your family still love you, I just hope I'll be allowed back in the temple …" he gloomed, thinking about how he destroyed their signature guardian in a fit of frustration.

Joey smiled after a moment "Well if they don't you can come and live in the house with me, Serenity will adore you," he offered.

Red Eyes beamed and then flew up next to the beaming hikari "Best get going then," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic and failing quite splendidly. Joey laughed and then put a hand on Mai's neck to urge her onwards.

Mai nickered happily as she recognised her home, she had nothing to worry about emotionally; give her what she needed and she's be content.

Joey admired it all as he approached, feeling nostalgic and still very nervous, what if this was his last time seeing this place? How could it be fully warm and welcoming when he had ran off leaving his family with only an argument as their last memory of him. Joey's face fell into slight sadness, the horrible tension of their last face to face encounter. The dull ache returned; the one who had been with him since he was born, could hate him, had hurt him that night. _Just because you can't fit into your role doesn't mean I have to back out of mine!_

Joey sighed, that had hurt so much. But he didn't want that to be his last and only memory of his twin, if he was going to be kicked out or hated he wanted to wish them all well.

Joey shook his head again, _they won't do that! Get your head on right!_

In the distance the door of the wall opened. And out came his family, all looking stunned. Joey blinked, had they known he was coming? He couldn't see their faces clearly yet, but didn't change Mai's pace. Joey took a deep breath as Red Eyes took flight to go and beg forgiveness from the temple, leaving Joey to do the same with his family.

_Please let me in, please still want me, I don't want to be a hero if it means giving up you guys_, Joey vowed as he dismounted, several meters away.

* * *

Serenity woke up in the early morning as everyone did on a farm, but this time was different, because after breakfast, someone knocked at the door.

Leah looked up, her face hopeful, everyone's were. They were all wishing and hoping though it seemed useless; they wanted Joey home. Jono got up first, followed by Tristan, who had been staying with them ever since he'd been dropped off. He helped with the farming, he wasn't as good as Joey, but he was learning.

The small family group opened the door … only to be disappointed. A young man in a fancy uniform stood in the doorway, he bowed respectfully. "Is this the Wheeler residence?" he asked, his horse grazing behind him.

Serenity suddenly felt a longing for Mai as well; she was like another family member, she gave her sugar-cubes and apples and braided her hair, and in return she heard her worries. Her presence was always warm and accepting.

Leah nodded "Yes that is us," she replied.

The young man opened up a pouch and brought out a scroll.

Serenity looked curiously at it, only to turn her gaze onto her Mother when she sobbed. Leah looked very white as she took the scroll, Jono was white too, looking like he was about to be sick. Tristan didn't seem to be breathing … Serenity wondered but she didn't ask, how was she to know that Leah had received one of these before? How was she to know what the army symbol looked like?

How was she to know … that Leah, Tristan and Jono were all silently begging for the scroll to not contain a death notice.

Leah uncurled it and, through bit lips and silent tears, read the letter. Serenity edged closer and saw over her Mother's shoulder.

_Dear Head of the Wheeler Family,_

_I'm writing to inform you of your son's heroic deeds. I know you would want to hear this from someone who knew him, you son, Joseph Wheeler, has done the impossible and has defeated Ushio, saving my life and the life of the Emperor in the process when an entire army couldn't. I already know about his status as a hikari, and that seems to be the least of his worries at the moment._

_I'm sorry to inform you, but during the battle between Ushio and Joey he was very badly hurt and the doctors are doubtful of recovery through his coma. However I disagree along with many of my men, he is stubborn and didn't give up even though he was clearly losing._

_He is resting at the Palace with the best care the Emperor can offer, I thought you would like to know before anyone else. Know this though, your son is a hero and is in good hands. I am sure you'll be hearing about his actions through the rumours of the people, as war news spreads fast, and until he has recovered he will be resting and recovering here._

_All the best, from Seto Kaiba, General of Japan._

Leah read the notice again and slowly sank to her knees still crying "He's alive!" she gasped in joy, Jono and Tristan sighed in relief and Serenity beamed. Leah held the notice tightly "My son's alive, he's a hero … oh gods and spirits this is …" she put a hand to her face in shock.

The messenger smiled "I saw it myself Mam, he fought that monster on the Palace roof one on one," he told them.

Serenity gasped and Leah looked horrified, Jono and Tristan looked dead impressed. Tristan chuckled "Joey had guts to take him on then, what a dork."

Jono nodded "He's an idiot alright, brave but an idiot," he concluded, mentally hitting his twin for being so reckless.

Serenity giggled nervously "When will he be back?" she asked the messenger.

The man hesitated "Er … hard to say there Miss. See, the fight he had was … pretty brutal, excuse my choice of words, and in the end they both fell to the ground off of a tower and … he's in a Coma, Ushio wasn't so lucky," he explained regretfully.

Jono felt sick to his stomach, _Joey's hurt?!_ "Will he be alright?" he pressed, stepping closer urgently. _Oh Gods if he dies and the last thing I said to him was … that … gods and spirits, please no …_

The messenger shrugged "I'm just the messenger sir … do you know of an inn around here? It's foolish to travel at night," he asked.

Leah stood up at once "Please stay here, we have a guest room and dinner, and you can tell us about what happened," she said, though the mere thought chilled her.

The messenger bowed "Thank you Mam, it would be an honour."

Serenity had spent one hour of dawn and dusk sitting on top of the wall of her home ever since she had heard that Joey was in a coma. Actually, any spare minute she had she would sneak off and peer around the corner of the house walls to see if he was coming home.

She often caught Jono doing the same thing. _Do you miss him too?_ She wondered, watching him one day. _I bet you miss him even more than I do, you two are two halves of a whole._ She smiled and sat next to him, silently taking his hand. "I miss him too …"

* * *

Jono smiled at Serenity as she took his hand. He'd been caught again, he couldn't help coming to the lane to imagine Joey riding back home. He missed him badly, and kicked himself every day for the last thing he had said to his face. Jono jumped as Serenity spoke "I miss him too …"

Jono smiled at her and gently put an arm around her "Yeah …" he agreed softly. Though no one missed Joey like Jono did. They were twins, they had been through everything together as kids, from swimming to fighting to tying their shoelaces. They were two halves of something, not a whole, since they were each their own person, but … no one missed Joey like Jono did. Twins bonds were strong, Jono didn't believe in physic twin powers, but their bond was there, and they severely missed the other when they were gone.

Jono comforted Serenity as she sighed gloomily, but he knew that he missed Joey the most. Twins weren't half and half, he wasn't a Yin or a Yang, but his brother, his _twin_ brother, did leave a hollow spot when he vanished. Jono hated himself for what he had said, felt so guilty, he hardly felt deserving of a twin like Joey. Who was kind and brave and foolish and so open it was ridicules.

The yami twin cursed his pride every day for staying stubborn and insisting that he joined the army like the rest. Since then he had mellowed some and had tried to pull his weight, his herbs helped, but he was unable to pull up the slack on his own, or even with his sister and Mother.

They never really realised what a big part of the family Joey was, he looked after the animals, the fields, Jono's health and Serenity when she needed help, and yet still found time for his own things. Jono smiled to himself and nodded, _Joey is one in a million, how lucky was I to have him as my brother? And how much of an idiot for letting him go?_

Jono looked out onto the road and sighed once again "Do you think he hates me Serenity?" he asked, he wondered how hard it was for his family to look at him. He had Joey's face, his accent, even some of his unconscious twitches, was if painful to see him and see another too?

Serenity shook her head at once "No … he's too good for that," she assured him "Do you hate him?" she worried, her large eyes teary.

Jono lightly messed her hair "Of course not. He's a selfless, babbling idiot. But I don't hate him," he laughed, soothing her worries.

The little sister giggled "Joey has always been silly, I wonder why he plays the fool?" she asked, knowing he could be very smart, Leah had taught them all how to read and write and a few other finer skills too; not to mention his bullying experiences and fighting life had made him a fast thinker.

Jono shrugged "Don't look at me I can't read minds." They just laughed.

"Hey guys!"

Serenity and Jono looked down from their roof perch "Hello Tristan," Serenity called.

Jono nodded "Hey … having trouble?" he laughed, seeing Tristan covered in feathers, the geese really didn't like him for some reason …

Tristan spat out a few more "Whatever, you Mum told me to tell you that dinner's ready," he said. Tristan had been staying with the Wheelers ever since he'd been dropped off. There was no way he'd catch up with the troops once he had recovered, and insisted on earning his keep by working the fields in Joey's place. Jono saw Serenity smile brighter with him around. True it had always been the boys who were closer friends as children, but it appeared that Tristan had caught Serenity's eye.

Jono glared at Tristan and made a few 'Don't get fresh with my sister' gestures before dropping down to the ground. "Dinner already? She's definitely got something on her mind," he commented, letting Serenity hold his shoulders and arms while she dropped herself.

Tristan nodded, knowing that Leah Wheeler overcooked when she was thinking hard, but on the other hand it always meant good meals. Jono inhaled his herbs from his pouch and sighed as his lungs and throat relaxed, the drop had left him winded. "Let's go help then, maybe we could convince her to garden tomorrow rather than cook again," he suggested, glaring a little as Tristan offered Serenity an arm and made her blush. "Keep your distance pal!" he growled.

Serenity just giggled "It's only Tristan, Jono," she assured him, allowing him to be her escort.

Jono just grumbled all the way to the table.

* * *

Leah picked at another tiny weed as the day wove on. She looked up and saw the teenagers sitting on the roof, talking and watching, their work done for the morning. She sighed, missing the sight of her second eldest child who acted like the firstborn half the time. She missed his loudness, his humour, his playfulness and his outwards, careless charms.

The letter she had received from the general had given her hope that her son would return, but had been honest too, she had written a reply at once and sent the messenger boy back with it. Then she had prayed all day after it had gone, to plead with the powers that be to let her son come back to her.

There had been no word since. But rumours spread like a disease, and soon she had heard every side to the story of her son's deeds, from the avalanche to the rooftop. Her smile was full of pride when she heard the stories; her son, a hero.

No longer a hated misfit: a beloved hero.

She smiled again and knew that his troubles would be over as soon as he woke, the people of the village had completely changed their tunes about him, they spoke of him kindly, admired his strengths, though Vivian was insistent in his unworthiness, her word hardly mattered against a thousand.

Visitors from other villages stopped to see where he grew up, people asked for news on him with concerned expressions and brought flowers for their shrine. Leah wiped and eye and moved to the next, already flawless, flower-patch. Joey would be so happy if he knew … but Leah didn't need any of that, her son in her arms once more, would be all she needed for her world to be perfect.

"Mother! Mother!"

Leah looked up as Serenity ran into the gardens. Her smile was patient as she watched her little girl pant for breath, maybe the boys were bickering again and she had to sort an argument.

Serenity grabbed her arm and nodded frantically "He's here! He's here! Joey's come home!" she gushed out, happy tears on her face as she tugged on her arm.

Leah felt the world shake around her, her herb cradle was dropped and she at once ran, all dignity forgotten, to the lane in front of the house. True enough, her boy was there, riding down the lane towards her, looking like someone god sent.

Leah's heart got stuck in her throat and her eyes began to water. _Joey … my boy._

* * *

Joey dismounted and stared at those he called family for a long time.

Leah, his Mother, looked about to burst into tears, her clothes slightly dusty from working in the garden and fields. Serenity was glowing, her smile so wide and yet she panted. Jono looked relieved, as if he'd pass out any second from it all. Tristan just flashed thumbs up and stayed back, knowing it was a family moment.

Joey stared longingly at them all, it was like a spell had settled over them all; no one could move or speak, just stare.

Joey felt a sting in his chest, he'd wanted to see them for so long, and had thought he'd lost his chance to ever see them again many times, yet here he was … and he couldn't think of a single thing to say to them. He could only drink in the sight of their faces … a sight he'd never realised could be so precious.

Serenity was the first to break the spell, "It is you …" she whispered, first having pinched herself twice to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Joey nodded with a smile "It's me, miss me?" he asked half teasingly half nervously.

Serenity didn't answer. She moved; her first hesitant step forwards was followed by another, until she was running to him. Joey moved forwards and opened his arms as his little sister ran into him.

The younger clung at him with arm and nail and sobbed into his shoulder "Joey! Oh gods Joey, you're back," she hiccupped into his shirt.

Joey rubbed her back, feeling a bit thick in the throat too, "I'm back … please don't cry," he murmured.

Serenity shook her head "I can't, you idiot! I'm so happy to see you!" she gasped.

Joey squeezed her gently "Me too Serenity, me too." He rested his head on top of hers and simply stood there as she cried happy tears and held him nearly painfully tight.

The blond looked up as a warm hand rested on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and smiled at once when he saw his Mother smiling tearfully at him. "Hey Mum," he croaked, feeling himself crack up with all the emotion in the air.

Leah cupped his cheek and smiled so wide her eyes crinkled and her tears found their ways down her face. She gathered up Joey and Serenity both and held them tightly "Ah Joey … my little hero," she partly cooed and sobbed.

Joey cringed "_Mum!_" he whined, sounding so much like his childish, playful self that they just laughed. Joey grinned and relaxed, feeling their family aura and acceptance surround him. After a while they calmed down and Joey looked up at the only family not joining in the big sappy reunion.

Jono looked sad and wasn't meeting Joey's eyes for more than a moment, yet couldn't seem to stop staring either. He looked very conflicted; probably what Joey had looked like in every conflict on his adventure. Joey smiled at him and gently untangled himself from his Mother and Sister to approach him.

Jono met Joey's eyes, they were the same height, but he did seem to be looking up. Joey smiled sadly "Hey …" he greeted awkwardly.

Jono smiled a little too "Hey … er, you're alright then," he said equally awkwardly.

Joey looked to a side and scratched the back of his head "Y-yeah … sorry to disappoint," he teased.

Jono blinked "I'm not-" then he saw the look in Joey's eyes and rolled his own "Right … Ah screw it!" he suddenly shouted and grabbed his twin, pulling him into a tight bear hug. Joey gasped as Jono's strong arms crushed him close. Jono's head was buried into his shoulder, he seemed to be grinding his teeth.

Joey's eyes tore up as he realised what happened and crushed him back, though not as tight as he didn't want to set off an asthma attack. Joey felt a little dampness on his shoulder "Jono? What's-"

"I'm so sorry, Joey," Jono gasped out through tears, hardly believing that his brother was finally back. "I didn't mean what I said, you're the best ever, if you don't fit in it's because everyone else is not treating you right," he gushed out, sounding rather emotional, but controlled too.

Joey relaxed and nodded "I know, I'm sorry too … but you're still a stubborn jackass," he said with a poke to his ribs.

Jono snorted but showed no signs of letting Joey go yet. "Whatever Mr hero misfit."

Joey cringed a little, a little embarrassed that his family were taking such notice of that. He blushed a bit and scratched his nose bashfully "Well … I guess I'm honorary for our family now I'm a hero, instead of a-"

Jono pulled back and glared at him sharply "Don't say it." he commanded.

Joey frowned "But it's true, I've always been a burden … I guess these gifts do make up for a bit of it though," he said looking down at the gold and ruby.

Jono didn't even glance at the expensive and impressive presents "Joey," he smiled and put a hand on his shoulder warmly "The greatest gift and honour is having you as my brother," he assured him with a proud smile.

Joey looked up, hardly believing it all … then smiled, it was exactly what he needed to hear, "Thanks Jono," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, unable to keep it together. He'd been really touched by Jono's promise.

Jono laughed and pulled him into a noogie "Don't get any ideas about slacking off around here, I'm still the family favourite," he teased.

Joey yelped and playfully struggled in his hold, though with his training he could have easily gotten out, he enjoyed the familiar routine.

Serenity and Leah laughed, seeing the boys acting like they always had been. Serenity giggled as Joey finally got out and returned the favour, the hikari then held out his hand for her and she happily took it and cuddled into his side, refusing to let go for a while. She squeezed his arm and gasped "Wha- Where did you get these?" his biceps were like rocks!

Joey flexed them playfully "Yami training camp, idiot general put me through my paces even more than the rest because I was 'the worst recruit he'd ever had'," he mimicked Seto's stern stare and pose and made Leah and Serenity giggle.

Jono pulled out his arm and flexed his muscles too, but Joey's were still easily bigger and more toned, Joey sniggered at his attempts "That's nothing," he pulled a hulk pose and laughed when Jono's jaw dropped. "Who's the man!" Joey growled.

Tristan snorted, having wandered off to get Mai, who was grazing in the middle of the lane "Clearly not you," he chuckled.

Joey straightened up and looked at him, only just noticing him "Hey Tristan, what's up?"

Tristan shrugged "Nothing much, been picking up your slack here around the farm," he teased, leading Mai into the courtyard. Mai was fine with Tristan, she knew him when he was a child.

Leah nodded and lightly smacked Joey's head "Yes, that's for leaving in the middle of the night, gods and spirits, don't ever be so reckless again!" she scolded. Joey shrank down a little and offered a sheepish smile as an apology. But then his Mother just smiled "I'm glad your back," she murmured and kissed his forehead.

Joey rubbed it off at once "I'm not a baby Mum," he whined.

Leah hugged him at once, seeming to insist on babying him, "But of course you are! My little hero!" she cooed, making everyone laugh and Joey complain while trying to get out of her arms and failing. "Don't run from your Mother Joseph," she warned as she let him go.

Joey pulled a face "What Mother? I don't see one here-"

Serenity poked him and giggled "Oh stop it," she protested good naturedly.

Tristan smirked as he untacked Mai "Hey I heard you took on Ushio on the Palace roof, but they say you summoned a god to fight with you or something, so what really happened?" he asked eagerly.

Joey smirked and tapped his chin "I did had a little help," he admitted as they led him inside, he glanced back and saw Red Eyes running along the roof of the barn. "Thanks buddy," he grinned and shut the door tightly.

* * *

The Wheelers and Tristan were a good audience.

Joey told them about baby Red Eyes, the camp and the friends he had made, about what an ass Seto was and also what a good teacher he was too. He told them about the 'Wet blanket', finding Tristan and how he ended up coming here, the village in the mountains, how the hikari's found him attractive- which prompted lots of laughs from his family when they realised his predicament.

He told them about finding Seto's dead brother and about honouring the village, Serenity was very upset when he admitted that no one got out of there, not a hen or a child or a soldier. Tristan blew out his cheeks in a relieved sigh, thankful he decided to volunteer as messenger when he did.

Jono and Tristan were really impressed and on the edge of their seats when Joey told them about the battle in the mountains, how hopeless it all seemed until he'd gotten the crazy-mad idea to start an avalanche. Leah and Serenity both gasped as Joey described the daring escape, and his injury-

"What?" Leah gasped.

Joey blinked "Yeah, the guy got me across the back. According to Red Eyes it nearly killed me …" he trailed off, Valon whimpering from under the table, having licked Joey silly when he'd seen him earlier, Joey scratched his ears, Valon rolled over with a happy doggy grin.

Serenity paled, but Tristan snorted "You're making that up," he claimed.

Joey glared and stood up to pull his shirt off "Am I now?" he challenged, turning his back to them to show off the impressive and barely fully healed scar. Serenity squeaked and Leah looked rather pale at the thought.

Tristan leaned back in shock "Whoa … that's huge! Did it hurt?"

Joey shot him a flat look "No Tristan … not at all, I can give you one if you'd like? We could be a matching  
pair," he teased, pulling his shirt back on again.

Tristan raised his hands and waved them in a 'back off' kind of way "I'm good," he said quickly.

Jono winced as Joey sat down again "Gods and spirits … sorry I put you through that," he said, sounding ashamed.

Joey slapped him on the back, "Will you give it a rest? It's all in the past, and I survived didn't I?" he pointed out with his goofy grin.

Leah embarrassingly hugged Joey again "Oh my baby!"

Joey pouted and shrank in his seat "Mum! Stop it! I'm not a kid!" he protested as she looked at the scar again.

Leah bit her lip "It nearly killed you … oh gods we nearly lost you and didn't even know it!" she gasped, sounding upset, she wrapped her arms around him again "Are you alright? Does it hurt at all?" she pestered lovingly.

Joey rolled his eyes and patted her arm "I'm fine Mum, the doctors and healers patched me up real good," he flexed his back "See? All it'll leave is an ugly scar," he glanced over his shoulder "And man is it hideous," he groaned. What yami, even the stuck up nobles at the party, would want someone with _that_ on his back?

Serenity shook her head "No, it makes you look brave," she insisted.

Tristan smirked "It's badass, you'd have to travel quite a bit to fine one to compete with that one."

Jono laughed "People will think twice about messing with you if you stood up to Ushio," he grinned, thankful that Joey would now no longer be picked on, challenged perhaps, but no more bullying.

Joey thought about it, the cogs in his head slowly turning. "I guess it's kinda boss," he admitted after a few moments of thought.

Serenity smiled "What happened then?"

Joey mumbled "Where was I? Ushio, back, avalanche … oh yeah! I was being looked after by a doctor one of the guys ran off to get and that's when they found out I was hikari-"

Leah gasped "No!"

Joey cringed "Calm down Mum, it's okay, Seto dropped the sword at the last second. Said because I saved his life he'd spare mine, and then they just left."

Leah breathed a few times before collapsing back into her seat "Thank heaven …"

Joey continued to describe how he'd nearly gone home but then the Huns appeared again and were going to attack the city. He told them about his reckless ride down to catch up with Seto and the others, and how he wasn't believed at first, then about Ushio's appearance and his plan, with Red Eye's help, to save the day.

He told them about facing the Huns, skimming over the part when he nearly got assaulted, and how the group had gotten Solomon to safety. He told them how he decided to stay with Seto and how he ended up running for his life through the Palace with a baby dragon that was passing out on him.

He smirked at Serenity "That scapegoat spirit you gave to me on the matchmaker day saved my life Serenity, he used his powers to protect me once and gave me a way up to the roof when Ushio was about to kill me," he covered her hand fondly "So you were right, scapegoats are lucky."

Serenity beamed, her patience and love for her brother had paid off when summoning a spirit that day, though it took forever and nearly made her give up because it was so frustratingly difficult to get him to come out.

Joey told them about how weak he was since his back wound had opened, how Ushio had him cornered and then, by a miracle and a half, Red Eyes grew up or evolved into a massive fighting dragon. Joey had them on the edges of their seats as he described how Red Eyes fought Ushio's monster and how he had to take on Ushio alone again.

Serenity and Leah gasped when Joey told them how Ushio beat him up on the top of the tower, Jono was holding his breath and feeling a horrible tightening on his chest that had nothing to do with the asthma.

Jono let out his own cry of denial as Joey told them how Ushio was going to drop him onto the tower spikes, and then shook Joey's shoulders angrily when Joey admitted that he jumped and took Ushio with him. "What the hell was wrong with you? Why'd you jump?" Jono raged, angry that Joey had nearly thrown himself away, literally.

Joey shoved him off of him, easily because he was the stronger one by miles now "I thought I was gonna die, so I took the bastard with me, apparently he hit me on the way down and I hit the ground instead while he went squelch on the tower spikes."

Serenity went green.

Jono sat up and glared at Joey "You went to save my life not throw away your own, reckless idiot," he muttered.

Joey pulled a face "Well if I didn't do it I wouldn't be here, so there." He crossed his arms childishly.

Leah saw how green Serenity was and sighed "Enough boys, you two are acting like three year olds."

Joey and Jono looked at her and grinned "Who us? Never," they laughed as they spoke at the same time, enjoying the games they used to play as children. Tristan and Serenity began to laugh too, the old atmosphere was still there and the same.

Leah stood up "I'll go put the teapot on, be nice while I'm gone," she warned.

Jono and Joey smiled innocently "We will," they said, but the second she was gone they both brought out the crossed fingers.

Serenity shook her head "You two … where did you get this Joey?" she asked, tapping his golden crest.

Tristan nodded "Yeah you look like one of those stuck up nobles now," he snickered.

Joey snorted and took it off for Serenity to admire "Well at least I don't talk or act like one, Seto made a point that I couldn't compose myself for an Emperor's feast, said I was embarrassing," he sneered slightly, pouting at the tease the other had made.

Serenity smiled as she saw a tiny scapegoat on the back of the seal, then looked up "You speak about Mr Seto a lot, were you close in the army?" she asked.

Joey blushed and looked away "Er, no not really," he muttered quickly.

Jono and Tristan smirked "You're blushing Joey," Jono teased. "Did little brother find a crush in that yami camp?" he snickered, poking Joey's shoulder annoyingly.

Joey shoved him over "No I did not!" he denied, going redder than ever.

Tristan laughed "You're lying Wheeler, you're so red you're bleeding out of your face," he said pulling him into a noogie.

Joey crossed his arms "Fine, I like the guy, though he's an ice cold bastard with an ego the size of east Texas and I basically can't have a decent talk with him without it ending in an argument," he grumbled as the others beamed at him.

Serenity positively glowed in joy "You found someone? I knew that matchmaker was no good! I'm so happy for you Joey!" she cried, hugging him and batting Tristan off his neck at the same time.

Joey smiled a little and patted her back "Yeah … I guess it's kinda good … shows that there are people out there who accept me," he blushed slightly.

Jono smirked "So … did you get anywhere with the snowman?"

Joey rolled his eyes "Abominable snowman more like …" he saw Jono and Tristan's suggestive smirks. "What? Oh come on the worst thing I've done is complement him … and perhaps pass out in his lap, but that's all-"

Tristan and Jono put their arms around his shoulders "We don't believe you," they taunted. "Come on spill the beans," Jono pleaded, jabbing Joey in the ribs. "You wouldn't be this shy about it if you didn't have something to hide, tell us!" he grinned.

Joey ducked out from under their grips "Knock it off …" he saw their expectant gazes and groaned "Alright, I kissed the guy, but that's it-"

"Kissed him!" they all exclaimed.

Serenity blushed in pleasure "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Jono "Nice one, didn't think you'd have it in ya to go out on a limb like that."

Joey blushed and looked away "Um … he kissed me, I think."

Tristan gawfed and put an arm around him "Well he must be into you then, maybe we should invite the guy over and make sure he'd good enough for you," he grinned, having lots of fun at Joey's expense.

Joey flipped him over his head "Knock it off!" he shouted. Tristan stared up in shock, very winded now, he was shocked that he had been flipped so easily! Joey turned his back on them all "It was just a spur of the moment thing, and I bet I won't even see him again after that. Besides it happened in the middle of throwing insults so I bet it was only to shove me down," he explained, feeling a bit sad at his own conclusions. Valon whimpered and leaned on Joey's leg, pawing at him until he was scratched again.

Serenity smiled and held Joey's hand "You shouldn't put yourself down so much, you're handsome and brave, and I bet he was impressed at how strong and clever you were in all the fights," she pointed out.

Jono nodded "Yeah, why would he kiss you if you didn't impress him? And if he didn't mean it I'm sure he wouldn't have you blushing from it," he smirked, laughing as Joey glared at him.

Tristan shook his head and sat down again, "With all that aside, you're going to love life here now, everyone thinks you're awesome, even some of the guys you've put on their asses are showing off saying: I fought Joey the hero," he informed, finding it funny that guys who had once been so embarrassed about being beaten by a hikari in the past were practically showing it off now.

Joey blinked "No way!" he challenged.

Jono nodded "Yeah way, ask Mum, they've been dropping by from all over to see where you grew up and the temple is full of little flowers for you," he added.

Joey blushed and scratched the back of his head "Huh, well what do ya know, being a hero has its perks," he admitted, making Serenity giggle.

Valon's head suddenly perked up and he growled slightly.

Tristan and Jono sighed "Another passer-by?"

Valon began to bark, scratching at the door and panting a little, he liked company.

Leah looked around the corner and sighed "Joey, you see them off, if they see you they might just leave right away, ask them to come by another day would you?" she said, holding a teapot and the smell of rice and cooking following her as she came from the kitchen.

Joey inhaled "I've missed your cooking Mum," he said absently, making her smile pleasantly. Joey opened the door and held Valon back by his collar "I'll see who's standing outside, save some for me!" he cheered as Valon nearly dragged him down the hall to the front door. "Easy boy, it'll only be some dork or other," he soothed him, pausing to scratch his ears.

Valon leaned into Joey and rumbled in pleasure, whining when the person knocked on the outer door. He wanted to see who it was!

Joey tied him up on a post and patted his head before he jogged across the courtyard, _my fans huh? Makes me sound like some kind of celebrity._ Joey snickered as he unlatched the door "Hey, what can I- Seto?!" he gasped.

Seto blinked, standing in the doorway looking as professional as he always did, but also a little uneasy. He wore black trousers, blue cape with white stitching and a wine coloured top, his sword and crest positioned just like Joey's. Seto met Joey's eyes for only a second and then looked slightly away with his eyes, arms crossed and facing Joey but not looking at him. "You never said goodbye," he stated, trying to sound cool but there was an element of nerves there too.

Joey blushed a little and looked away too "Y-yeah … sorry …"

There was an awkward silence.

Seto cleared his throat a little and said "Did you mean what you said?"

Joey jumped "Huh?"

Seto held up Joey's note. "You don't regret what happened?" he pressed, making sure that Joey wouldn't be able to dodge the issue anymore. He didn't follow him all the way home to be messed around.

Joey blushed and dropped his gaze "Er … yes. I mean it," he muttered, wishing the ground would swallow him up. He didn't feel ready to face this yet, even though he had made up with his family and twin, he felt so embarrassed and his heart jumped and ached whenever he saw the guy.

Seto smiled a little "Me neither," he said lowly.

Joey gasped and met his eyes. They were still icy, but a hint of the warm thaw that had sparkled in them after their romantic moment yesterday was there. Joey stared in awe … then smiled back, his relaxed and peaceful smile making him look very hikari, warm and light, like an evening sun.

Seto unconsciously reached out and cupped Joey's cheek gently, not wanting to push boundaries or spark an argument. Joey's eyes widened but he didn't pull away, he leaned into the touch slightly "I guess you can be warm ice-man," he commented with a small smile.

Seto smiled too "Only to a special few," he agreed. Then he frowned "I'm not very good with feelings … or being warm, but …"

Joey covered his hand and smiled "You're warm enough for me," he assured him.

Seto blinked then nodded. "I'll be honest with you Joey, I want to know why you left, was a goodbye that hard for you?" he asked.

Joey dropped his gaze ashamed. He was quiet for a moment then said "I couldn't mess up again … before you met me I was always a screw up, more than normal … I didn't want to push my luck, if you saw me like that … I didn't want to be alone again," he admitted, looking very sad.

Seto sighed "Idiot."

Joey jumped "What-" then gasped as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him comfortingly. Joey gasped slightly, hardly believing it, Seto was … holding him? "S-Seto?"

Seto sighed "We're not going to abandon you puppy, you've grown on me and the men, even the counsel and everyone who's ever met you I bet," Seto felt a blush raising for his out of character sensitivity, but pressed on anyway "You're stuck with us Mutt, like it or not."

Joey relaxed and laughed a little, holding him back warmly "Very warm," he complemented. "Thanks, I needed that, sorry for leaving." They leaned back enough to see each other's faces and smiled.

"Joey?"

Both teens jumped and pulled back from contact as Leah called him. Joey looked over his shoulder "Mum! Er …" he flustered for an excuse quickly, but Leah was already by his side.

"Who is this?" she asked politely, her eyes flicking to the crest and to his sapphire sword, just like Joey's though this man appeared to have been a noble or hero for longer than Joey had judging from his posture and rich appearance.

Joey cleared his throat and said "Er, Mum this is Seto Kaiba the General I told you about, Seto this is my Mother," he introduced quickly, feeling nervous, what if his Mum didn't like him?

Leah's eyes lit up "Oh, you're that General who wrote to us," she recalled. She extended a hand "Nice to officially meet you, I'm Leah Wheeler," she smiled, liking the look of this yami at once.

Seto smiled and took her hand "Nice to meet you too, Mrs Leah," he greeted like a gentleman, making Joey supress a laugh or two.

Then he registered what his Mother said "Wha- you wrote to them?" he demanded at Seto.

Seto shrugged "I thought they'd like to know that you were in a coma and you were a hero, you seemed unable to write at the time," he said coolly, making Joey's fiery side spark at once.

He growled "Why you-"

"Joey!" Leah snapped at him, making him shut up, cross his arms and sulk a little. She shook her head and sighed "Mr Kaiba we were just about to have dinner, would you like to join us? I'm sure you've had a long journey," she said kindly, spotting his horse grazing in the background.

Seto smiled "Thank you very much, I'd like that," he glanced at Joey as Leah went to get his horse "Is that alright?" he asked, not that Joey had a choice since his Mother invited and he'd already accepted the invitation.

Joey looked at Seto in surprise "Trying to be nice?" he asked.

Seto shrugged "I'd like to get to know you better Joey, the real you this time," he smiled as Joey met his eyes with a smile.

"It's fine …" he looked shyly away "I guess I'd like to know you too, outside the professional stuff," he added.

Seto nodded, already liking this new shy side of Joey, Leah lead his horse inside and tied him beside Mai, who promptly ignored him with a flick of her tail. Joey chuckled at her antics and scratched her forelock as he passed, she nickered in pleasure and even gave Seto a friendly nudge before returning to blanking the horse determined to get her attention.

* * *

Red Eyes watched from the rooftop as Joey lead Seto inside, the two pleasantly talking for once, having a good time without the arguing, though they did still call each other names. The dragon could only conclude that whatever barrier that made them resort to arguing had been dissolved and now let them speak openly, or perhaps they were putting on a good show for Joey's family. Red Eyes hoped it was the former.

"They're perfect for each other aren't they?" he asked tiny scapegoat, who bleated happily, pleased with how things turned out. It was better than he could have hoped for.

Red Eyes nodded in agreement "They must have admitted that they like each other, so now they don't have to keep their barriers up," he thought aloud. Tiny scapegoat chuckled and then turned to the temple, bleating his own encouragements now.

Red Eyes sighed, he looked at his temple, it looked so weird now Hermos wasn't guarding it, his home was different, but he was different too. He wasn't the infant dragon who ran away in fear and shame; he was a young adult guardian dragon who had matured through and through much like his master. So now it was time to put his pride aside and just accept or take whatever the ancestors would give him.

Red Eyes puffed out a large breath and nodded "Let's go," he said evenly, he crouched and then glanced at his little friend "Together?" he asked timidly, his nerves getting to him and finding their way into his voice. The small fluff ball smiled and nodded, he would not abandon his friend so close to the end.

Red Eyes smiled toothily and let the smaller spirit climb onto his head before he glided over the lawn to the roughly circular temple.

Red Eyes glanced up at his old bell and was surprised to see it empty, he thought it would have been occupied by now, he thought he'd be replaced. Tiny scapegoat bleated his comment about the bell, which made Red Eyes laugh. "As if they'd get rid of it, Mrs Wheeler would notice," he pointed out, she rang it every day.

"Well it makes announcing my return a little easier," he giggled and took flight to hit the bell, making it toll the familiar tone that woke up the ancestors.

The graves and plaques shivered and from the ever burning incense the ghostly figures immerged. Red Eyes watched, his small stomach in knots, as the members of the family stretched and settled on their seats, finally the oldest Wheeler Lord appeared and completed the family.

Red Eyes glanced around at them all. A few were glaring, but many were smiling, others looked indifferent or curious. Taking courage from the happy ones Red Eyes pulled himself up to his full height and said "Hello everyone, I've returned."

Lord inclined his head in welcome "Indeed you have, and you have grown," he complemented evenly, a kind smile on his face.

Red Eyes stretched his wings proudly "Yes sir … I fought another guardian and protected Joey as much as I could, he won the war," he explained.

Lord and others nodded "Yes we've heard!" an aunt exclaimed "And to think that you all wished him ill."

Those accused shifted uneasily.

Lord chuckled "Yet even those who did know had not acknowledged his full potential, it seems we were wrong to attempt to drag him back," there were murmurs of agreement. Lord looked down at the dragon again and said "However, you did disobey us and went in Hermos' place, never mind how it turned out, you, by all rights and powers, should not have gone," he said sternly.

Red Eyes squeaked indignantly "It wasn't my fault! If I hadn't gone Joey wouldn't have had a guardian at all! Hermos didn't wake up when I asked him too! I Even hit his gong! Then I … er … I kinda blew him up, sorry!" he squeaked, cowering as the ghosts stared at him in disbelief.

"You blew up our best guardian!" shrieked an old woman.

Red Eyes glared "He wasn't going anywhere, and still won't be by the look of him," he thought of the pile of rubble that was behind the temple … he guessed Mrs Wheeler had tidied it up, must have thought that lightning struck it or something freakish. "He's hardly a so called great guardian if he won't get off his pedestal to help Joey! Hell even Lord was wake in this crisis!" he raged.

Tiny scapegoat bleated his own comments and arguments, and for a while the ghosts just muttered amongst themselves. Hermos should have woken up, he always did, this twist was worrying. Finally Lord spoke "You have been very foolish young dragon," he said with a stern glare "You and Joseph could have died many times on this journey alone."

_Almost did about nine times and counting._ Red Eyes thought sarcastically.

"You ignored your duty, ran away from your mistakes, and yet you still find it in you to answer back," Lord sighed. Red Eyes smirked a little, _Joey's rubbing off on me._ The ghost then smiled "Yet you have matured well, and I expect Joseph has too, by the satisfied feelings coming from you even if I were to scream insults at you, you wouldn't care." Red Eyes nodded slightly.

"You have shown loyalty, initiative, bravery, but the loyalty is the most admirable. For that, I can only award you," the ghost smiled, most gasping in shock and lots smiling in agreement afterwards. "All in favour of making this young dragon a guardian?" nearly all raised their hands.

Red Eyes blinked in surprise then smiled "I don't really need anything. Joey's happy and that's all I want; we're friends now, and if he's happy I'll be," he explained, feeling the loyalty they spoke of and found himself blushing because of it.

Lord chuckled and leaned down to pat the dragon's head "That's the answer I was hoping for. All I think you deserve is none other than Hermos' old spot on the roof, it seems only fitting that a guardian hero should have the best spot available."

Red Eyes trembled in joy then cheered, jumping off of the ground and squealing while hovering "Oh Yes! Yes please! Oh gods I'm a guardian! A real guardian!" he cheered, making the ghosts laugh.

The irritable old woman huffed "He hardly acts like one."

Her husband nodded.

An aunt shook her head fondly "Just like Joey doesn't act hikari. They're perfect for each other, and for us," she clapped in his honour with the others.

Red Eyes beamed and flopped back to earth with a toothy grin "Thank you so much," he bowed. But as he stood up he paused "But what about my friend?" He nudged scapegoat forwards and said "He helped Joey too, he should get a reward too," he reasoned. Tiny scapegoat on the other hand was trying to hide and bleating in embarrassment.

Lord chuckled "Why of course … it seems we need a new bell ringer, would you be willing Scapegoat?" he asked kindly. Tiny scapegoat thought about it for a moment then nodded with a bleat of approval.

Lord sat back "And we have said all that needs to be said except; Welcome home, and thank you," and they ghosts vanished.

Red Eyes looked at tiny scapegoat and grinned widely. The tiny animal smiled back. After a moment they were both jumping around the temple cheering and shouting and roaring and bleating like the world was perfect!

Red Eyes flew up onto the roof with tiny scapegoat and took his place "Gosh, I never thought I'd be here," he sighed settling his wings into a proud and yet protective position, his statue had to look right!

Scapegoat nodded, jumping around and offering tips and hints, then finally going down to his new bell and attaching himself to it, becoming bronze and waiting for the next opportunity to serve his family and friends. Red Eyes took a breath and let himself glow, he grew in size until he was in full fighting mode, then just as slowly turned to stone; he became the new and proud statue of the Wheeler family, their most powerful and trusted guardian, for his loyalty.

* * *

Joey looked out the window as Leah came around with yet more tea, their dinner out and steaming, and as Joey looked away he glanced back.

The temple had a different statue.

Joey blinked again, then smiled at the sight of his old friend, now his signature guardian. _Well done buddy, you deserve it._ He praised in his mind, he swore he heard a dragon laughing. Seto smiled at Joey absently, following his eyes to the new statue and smirking as he recognised the guardian atop it: Joey's guardian.

_How fitting._ Seto thought while supressing the urge to laugh. He looked around at the Wheelers and the Taylor, and felt a little bemused at how comfortable he felt. Though he was still reserved, he didn't feel on his guard here.

Joey's sister, Serenity, was sweet and calming. She was polite and graceful, and seemed to adore her family without hesitation, her spirit had some of the fire Joey's did.

Jono was Joey's twin, though he didn't resemble Seth in the slightest, Seto was reminded of his own twin. He was like most yamis, yet had a slightly softer side which showed how the blond twins clicked, each had something similar to the other. He was jokey and fun, laid back like his twin, loud, a bit rough and defensive sometimes, but that was yami pride.

Leah was a strong willed woman with a gentle hand, she had to be to keep her sons and their friend in line, but she loved them all too much to be firm. Serenity seemed to be taking after her as they were both ladylike.

Tristan was very much like Joey, the only differences was he seemed to be less reckless and a bit more sensible, he also could keep his calm better than Joey.

Seto didn't know what it was about this combination of people, but he felt as relaxed as he did at home. Leah smiled at him "I'm sure this isn't as grand as you're used to-"

"You don't know the half of it Mum!" Joey laughed "He dines at the Palace," he rolled his eyes.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Joey, fairly amused, Leah was giving Joey a scolding look. "This is fine Mrs Wheeler, it's much better than eating on the go, and it reminds me of home," he said evenly.

Joey snorted "You can say that twice, remember when we had to eat things cold in the mountains 'cause we didn't have enough time to start a fire? Ugh!" Joey shuddered. Jono and Tristan laughed.

Leah sighed "I thought you'd be more disciplined when you came back Joseph," she said sternly, frowning at him to try and will him into submission.

Seto snorted as well, making Serenity and Jono glance at him in surprise, he hadn't laughed in their presence, he didn't seem the type. Seto spoke, his eyes on Joey "On the contrary, I think you'll find that Joey is a dog unwilling to roll over for anyone," their eyes locked and ice found fire.

Joey glared heatedly "Oh shut your face! I'm not a dog!" he shouted.

Jono laughed and put an arm around him "Chill out doggie," he teased.

Tristan put his other arm around him "Yeah, stop barking," he laughed.

Joey's face went from angry to raging and he tackled them both to the floor. The three brawled, exchanging insults and blows, while Serenity and Leah just continued eating. Serenity had a content smile on her face "Ah, it's so nice to be together again," she hummed.

Leah nodded, buttering a bit of bread as if everyone was having peaceful conversations "Don't break anything boys," she warned absently.

"Yes Mum/Mrs Wheeler!"

Seto stifled another laugh "I take it this happens often?"

Serenity nodded "All the time, I've missed this so much, it's too quiet without Joey around," she smiled.

Seto smiled too and watched the feisty blond wrestling his brother and friend, only to stop and fuss over Jono when he started wheezing. Seto sipped his tea and nodded to himself; Yes, it would be very quiet without Joey, very boring too. The icy eyed teen could only come to one conclusion with that realisation (though the sudden openness between them had helped a lot too): _Well I'm just going to have to keep him around._

Joey sat up from his scuffle and grinned at him, not ashamed of his behaviour at all because he was being himself. Seto smiled at him, _yes, after getting to know you, and I know I'm going to like the real you, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you._ Joey winked at him before shoving Tristan over and returning to his seat. And Seto knew he wouldn't mind.

* * *

**Joey: ... no kiss?**

**Amme: I'm saving the real romance for Yugioh Mulan 2. Joey's getting married!**

**Joey: *blushing***

**Yugi: Oh yeah! That story will have puppyshipping from start to finish.**

**Ryou: I can't wait, will they have romantic moments at all?**

**Joey: Huh? Now wait a moment-**

**Amme: Spoilers! I'm not saying.**

**Yugi: Well there will be our shippings in there too Ryou.**

**Ryou: Bakura's happy, he's going to be a main for once.**

**Amme: You three hikari's had your guest star appearances in this chapter. Now Let's ask the obvious questions:**

**1) Fav part?****  
2) Least Fav part?  
3) Fav chapter out of entire story?  
4) Least fav chapter out of entire story?  
5) How was the puppyshipping?  
6) Who's looking forwards to Mulan 2?  
7) Can anyone offer some suggestions on how Seto should propose to Joey in character for the squeal? (or this could be his most OOC moment yet!)**

**Amme: Thanks for all the feedback, and see you next time! Bye!**

**Characters: Bye!**


End file.
